Shipoopi
by Kristi-730
Summary: Summer leaves Newport to live with her cousin after her life begins to go down hill.Chapters 35 and 36 inside!
1. prologue

Title: Shipoopi  
  
Author: Kristi-730  
  
Summary: Summer leaves Newport to live with her cousin when her life begins to go downhill.  
  
Feedback: Please do! You can either hit the little button at the bottom or e-mail me at: Goodbye_to_U@hotmail.com  
  
***"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man***  
  
Summer shut the door to the cab and sighed painfully. It was two in the afternoon on June seventh and instead of being in Newport hanging out at the beach with Marissa and everyone else she was in the middle of Hicksville USA, better known as Springfield Missouri.  
  
"This sucks." she thought walking around to the back of the cab. As she started helping the cabby take her bags out of the trunk she silently cursed everyone she had ever met; her mother for being in South America on an extended vacation, her father for sending her away, and especially her cousin for agreeing to let her stay with her.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Summer." A blonde girl said standing at the door.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kellie. Where's your mom?" Summer asked, picking up one of her duffle bags.  
"She's inside. "  
"Cool. Could you help me with my bags? Thanks."  
  
Summer made her way in to the one story house and placed her duffle bag on the couch.  
"Meg! I'm here!" she called out.  
"Oh my god Summer!" Meg exclaimed coming out of the kitchen. "You're here."  
  
Summer just stood in her spot. It was like she was looking into a mirror.  
"I'm here."  
"You look great."  
"Considering...right."  
"No. Come on Summer. I am the last person to be placing judgment okay? Now, let's get the rest of your stuff in here and we can catch up."  
  
Later that afternoon Summer and Meg pulled into a parking spot at the nearest Wal-Mart.  
"We're at Wal-Mart?" Summer asked, "When you said you wanted to pick out stuff to make my room more me I thought we'd go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond or something. Not Wal-Mart."  
"I married below my class, Summer. Sometimes you've got to give up the things you're used to for love."  
"Sorry."  
"It's cool. Besides, I don't really enjoy shopping here either."  
  
Inside of the store Summer stood in line while she looked at the DVD's and CD's that she had bought. They all had a certain Seth Cohen-y- ness to them; Goonies, Nirvana's unplugged cd, Days of Thunder, and Elf Even half way across the U.S., she couldn't escape him.  
'It's useless." She thought.  
  
That night Summer sat on the floor of her new room surrounded by clothes, books, photo albums and so many things from home, only it didn't feel right. She sighed to herself and continued to pull out more and more objects from a bag.  
"So, you're getting comfy?" Meg asked walking into the room.  
"As comfy as someone could be in a place they've never been."  
  
Meg ran her fingers over a few pictures that were already posted on a bulletin board.  
"This him?" she asked stopping at a photo of Summer and Seth taken at Monte Carlo night.  
"What are you talking about?" Summer asked coolly.  
"You know very well what I'm talking about."  
Summer couldn't hide it, "Yeah that's him."  
"What's his name?"  
  
Summer thought back to almost a year earlier.  
"You're not going anywhere, Sid!" she remembered saying.  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Seth." She told her cousin, "Seth Cohen."  
"So he has a name..."  
"Does this have a point....?"  
"No, no point. I'm just talking."  
"Well, if you don't have a point I'd like to go to bed now."  
"Okay. You've got a busy day tomorrow; I think that sleep would be best."  
"Night Meg."  
Meg walked over to the door and placed her hand on the light switch, "Night Summer. By the way, I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for you for tomorrow afternoon."  
"Meg..."  
"We've got to get that baby checked out. Make sure it's okay. Night."  
  
Meg flipped the light switch and walked out, leaving Summer in darkness. 


	2. chapter 1

***Authors note: I wrote this before last week's show, so in my story Seth and Anna never broke up. Authors note II: I like to say just how happy I am that you guess like my story. ***  
  
"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
Summer looked around and was confused about where she was. 'This isn't my room at Meg's." She thought.  
Then she recognized it. It was the little restaurant on the way to Tijuana, the one that she and Seth had ate breakfast at.  
"You enjoy my comedy. You know what else I think you enjoy? Me." She heard Seth say. If only she had known then how right he was.  
"That's because you're mentally unstable."  
"Be that as it may I think the facts speak for themselves. May I remind you of a little thing called 'The time you kissed me by the pool at my grandfather's birthday party.'?"  
She chuckled to herself, and then got very confused when she heard Seth say, or sing rather, "Early morning there's a hallo hanging from my girlfriends two post bed..."  
  
Summer's eyes opened wide and she sat up in bed. It was just a dream. It was all just a dream. She lied back down and shut her alarm clock off.  
"Mom wants me to make sure that you get up." Kellie said bouncing into the room.  
"Five more minutes, please."  
"Nope. You don't want to be late for your first day of summer school do you?"  
"No, we wouldn't want that." Summer said standing up.  
"Mom says that if you hurry then she'll take us out for breakfast." Kellie told her bouncing out of the room.  
  
"You ready for breakfast? Huh kid?" Summer asked rubbing her stomach, "Well, let's get ready."  
She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a Roonie tee that she had stolen from Seth, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.  
"I think we need a little bit of Daddy to help us through today. What do you think?" She felt a slight kick and she laughed to herself, "I'll take that as a yes."  
She quickly changed clothes and pulled her hair into a tight bun.  
"You ready to go?" Meg called out.  
"Almost! "  
Summer put on a little blush and mascara on, and threw some lip gloss into her purse along with her cell-phone.  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
After stopping for a nice breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, and orange juice Meg, Kellie, and Summer were on there way to school.  
"Central is the oldest school in town." Meg said  
"I'm going to go there when I grow up." Kellie chirped from the back seat.  
"It's the only school in town with the IB. program. Kids from all over town go here just because of that."  
"What's the IB. program?" Summer asked  
"International Baccalaureates. Basically it's the smart people classes." Meg slowed down and pulled up to the curb, "Well, we're here."  
"Remind me again why I'm taking summer school."  
"So that you can take easier classes your senior year, and meet people."  
  
Summer got out of the car and shut the door. She walked across the lawn, and up the steps.  
"This place is as big as Harbor." she said to herself.  
"You new here?" A girl asked from behind her. Summer turned around and came face to face with a petite blonde.  
"Yeah I am. I'm Summer."  
"Kristi." The blonde said, "So, you here for summer school?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll give you the tour. Come on."  
"Thanks."  
"What's your first class?"  
"English with Ronald."  
"I've got that class too."  
  
Kristi pushed open the door and walked in.  
"So, where'd you come from?"  
"California. Orange County."  
"Like the movie?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Cool."  
"So, like what's popular here?"  
"Not a whole lot."  
"What do you do for fun?"  
"Hang with friends, like I said, there's not a whole lot to do around here."  
  
Kristi stopped suddenly.  
"This is it." she said.  
Kristi and Summer walked into the room and took a seat in the back.  
"You conscious Stephanie?" Kristi asked a short brunette who was curled up in a chair with her head resting on the desk.  
"Shut up." She said raising her head slightly.  
"That's Stephanie; she's...well she's a genius, but she doesn't apply herself. This is the second year she had to take this class." Kristi whispered and Summer just nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, this is English four and I am your teacher Mrs. Ronald's." A young woman said from the front of the room, "Now I know that the last thing that anyone wants to do during there summer vacation is to read a bunch of books wrote by people who died years ago. But unfortunately we have to...."  
As the teacher continued to talk Summer slid down in her seat and began to feel the next two hours of her life slip away from her.  
  
Later that afternoon Summer hurried down the steps of the school and caught up with Kristi who was talking to another blonde girl.  
"Hey Kristi!" she said  
"Summer hi. Oh, um, Summer this is Becca, Becca this is Summer."  
"Hi." Becca said smiling.  
"Hi." Summer said back and then turned her attention to Kristi. "So I was wondering if there was any good place to eat around here."  
"There's a Subway, we were about to head over there right now, if you'd like to join us."  
"That's cool."  
  
Becca, Kristi and Summer made their way three blocks down to Subway. They walked in and Becca started waving at a group sitting in a booth near the back.  
"Jennifer Gardner made Daredevil worth it." A guy with light brown hair said.  
"Uh-uh. No way, it was all Ben Affleck." The brunette sitting next to him said.  
"What are we discussing?" Kristi asked sliding into the booth.  
"Who was better in Daredevil: Jennifer Gardner or Ben Affleck?" the guy said  
"Oh that would have to be Jennifer Gardner without a doubt."  
"Who's you're friend?" A blonde asked.  
"Oh, this is Summer, Summer these are my friends; my 'peeps' if you will." Kristi started with the guy, "This is Andy or Counterman whatever you want to call him, next to him is Gwen. Then we've got Anne Marie, and then at the end we've got Wasman."  
"Hey." Summer said looking at everyone.  
"Summer's from California."  
"Where in California?" Anne Marie asked.  
"Orange County. Newport if you wanna get specific."  
"Are you serious?!" Anne Marie exclaimed, "My parents have friends there. I've gone and visited them almost every summer since I was seven!"  
"Oh my god! Who?"  
"Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, you know them?"  
"Know them? I da---I was friends with there son. My best friend Marissa's now dating the kid that they took in."  
"The kid from Chino?" Anne asked, wrinkling her nose when she said 'Chino', "What's he like?"  
"He's your typical boy from the wrong side of the tracks. I used to not be able to stand him, but he's grown on me."  
"I drove threw Chino once. It was dirt and scary, so I didn't stop." Gwen said butting into the conversation.  
"So, how's Seth doing? Is he still as much of a loner as he once was?"  
"Totally not. He's got a whole group of friends now. And a girlfriend."  
"A girlfriend?!" Anne Marie asked with her jaw practically on the floor, "Are you serious!?"  
"Totally serious. Her name's Anna. Their relationship is complicated."  
"What do you mean?"  
Summer paused to think about the right way to answer that question.  
"Well..."She started and then her phone rang, "Excuse me for a second."  
  
She pulled her cell-phone out of her purse and said, "Hello? Hi Meg...You're on your way? Okay, I'm at Subway right now so you want to pick me up here? Okay. See you soon."  
  
"That was my cousin. She's on her way over here to get me."  
  
That night Summer sat on her bed talking on the phone to Marissa.  
"She knows Cohen! Can you freakin' believe this?"  
"It'll be alright Summer."  
"What if she tells him? I mean, I moved out here so that he wouldn't have to know about the baby, and know what if all of that is for nothing?"  
"I can tell Luke if you want and he can..."  
"No! I know what you are going to say and no! I am not having Luke pose as this baby's father. I'll move to South America if I have to."  
"Summer, you never have explained to me why you don't want Seth to know about this baby."  
"He loves Anna. And when we had sex it was a total moment of weakness. I promised him that no one would ever find out about us. And besides, this is his senior year the last thing he needs is a baby."  
"It didn't sound like the sex was 'a total moment of weakness' when you called me the morning after."  
"Coop!" Summer exclaimed, "It was. I didn't mean for it to happen."  
They both were silent until Marissa finally decided to say something, "You know he asked about you today."  
"Oh he did. That's nice. What he say?"  
"He wanted to know where you were and I told him that you're visiting family. "  
"Ugh, I wish that I could be there you know that? I hate it here."  
"You just said that you made a friend today."  
"Yeah Kristi's great and everything but she's not you. I've known her for one day; I've known you all my life."  
"It'll get better. "  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"It will okay? Now you're going to get you're mind off of everything any you're going to give me a full report about the baby, starting now."  
Summer sighed and laid back on her bed, "Okay, here goes..."  
  
Later after she got off of the phone with Marissa she thought back to the conversation that she had earlier with Anne Marie. She should have just left it alone. But she couldn't because like Marissa had said the year before, she was jealous of Anna.  
  
"What's Seth Cohen doing with Tinkerbell?" She had asked.  
"Anna's cool."  
"She's a scammer. First thing she does is go after Caleb Nichol's grandson? And have you seen how she looks at him?"  
"No but obviously you have."  
"Only because it's like totally obvious."  
"Yes it is. That you're jealous. You like Seth Cohen."  
  
Okay, PLEASE reply. Good, bad, whatever it doesn't matter. You can even talk about how upset you are that none of your friends enjoy Summer and Seth together, or that it's cold outside. Anything works for me. 


	3. chapter 2

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
A few weeks passed by and Summer slowly began to make friends with the Springfield locals. One night Summer sat hanging out in Anne Marie's room, along with Kristi, looking through Anne's CD collection.  
"Why do you have two copies of the Music man soundtrack?" she asked.  
"One's the movie soundtrack, and the other is a copy from when we performed it last year for the musical." Anne Marie said sitting down on her bed, "So when are you going to tell me?"  
"Tell you what?" Summer asked playing coy.  
"The truth about you and Cohen. Every time I mention him your face lights up, but you refuse to tell me anything. So spill."  
Summer took a deep breath silently weighing the pros and con's of telling and then decided that she had to tell, "Okay." She said, "Here's what's happened."  
Summer began to tell the whole story of everything that had happened to her and Seth. She told about the debutant ball and how she caused Seth to end up escorting Anna, about kissing him at Caleb's birthday party, the whole TJ mess, realizing that she had feelings for him, everything up until to now, leaving out the part about the two of them being virgins.  
"Wow." Anne Marie said nearly in tears, "That is the saddest story I every heard."  
"It's just like in the movies." Kristi said sighing.  
"You can't tell Seth though, okay Anne?"  
"Why not?" She asked  
"It's just not the right time. I will tell him that though."  
"You better or I just might have to beat you." Kristi joked.  
  
The next afternoon Summer sat with the group in a tiny library room working on her English homework.  
"Where's my cell phone? What I need right now is my cell phone." Counterman exclaimed digging through the pocket's of his jacket.  
"You mean this?" Summer asked picking it up off of the table.  
"Thanks." he said sheepishly  
"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Kristi asked, "Because my sister is have some friends over and I really don't want to be stuck listening to her and her little friends giggle about how great Gigli was and how much they wish that Ben and Jen could have worked it out."  
"Your sister seriously doesn't believe that does she?" Gwen asked  
"Uh-huh. Oh, and get this, she feels that Lost In Translation was crap."  
"You need backup. I can spend the night if you want." Summer told her.  
"Are you serious? That would be great."  
"I come with sandwiches!" A brunette who closely resembled Katie Holmes said coming through the door carrying a large purse.  
"Oh awesome!" Kristi said as the girl put the bag on the table, "Mackenzie you are the best!"  
"Tell me something I don't know." Mackenzie said smiling  
"Why does Wasman get to go first?" Counterman asked as Wasman pulled a sandwich out.  
"Because Wasman's the prettiest." Gwen said matter-of-factly, "You know, I love Wasman."  
"Yeah, Wasman is totally hot." Kristi agreed  
"Actually, Wasman is totally cold. I think they've got the air conditioning turned up."  
"I'll warm you up." Gwen said moving closer.  
"'Cause if we put our bodies together, our body heat will warm each other up."  
"You are too much, Wazzie, you really are."  
"Hey Kenz what are you doing tonight?" Kristi asked  
"Probably just watching cable all night, why?"  
"Because Summer's coming over and my DVD collection is going to be taken over by the brat squad..."  
"And you want me to bring over some movies?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay." Mackenzie said, "What are best friends for?"  
"I know. Plus you own Finding Nemo."  
  
That night Summer sat on Kristi's bed flipping through the newest copy of Entertainment Weekly.  
"Oh my god! I was over at Alex's today after I left the library and he said 'Hey look there's Jennifer Garner' and I looked. And then he did it again and I looked again." Mackenzie exclaimed.  
"You are such a dork." Kristi said lying on her back.  
"Oh okay sure little Ms. 'Are you laughing at me'."  
"What's this story?" Summer asked shutting the magazine.  
"Okay, see..."Kristi started.  
"No, no, no. I've got to tell the story. You won't do it justice. Okay, so we were in Grammar class last year, and any time I would laugh or anything really she would turn to me and go 'are you laughing at me'?"  
"Shut up." Kristi said turning red.  
"Look at you. Oh poor Kristi." Mackenzie said putting an arm around her friend.  
"How long have the two of you been friends?" Summer asked.  
"Forever." Kristi said.  
"It'll be thirteen years as soon as school starts back up."  
Summer was amazed. "Wow." she said, "I don't think Marissa and I have been friends for that long."  
"I don't think my parents have been married that long." Kristi joked  
"I know my parents weren't together that long." Both Summer and Mackenzie said in unison.  
The three girls laughed until they were interrupted by Summer's cell- phone.  
"Please don't be Meg." she whispered as she dug the phone out of her overnight bag. She pulled it out and was breathless when she saw the name on the caller id.  
"Oh my god." Summer whispered. "Hey Kristi..."  
"We're going to go get something to eat." she said standing up, "You want anything?"  
"Milk. And thank you."  
"No problem, we'll be in the kitchen when you're done."  
"Hello?" she said answering the phone as Kristi and Mackenzie left the room.  
"Hi." the voice on the other end said.  
"Hi."  
"Hey." The voice said chuckling, "How are you doing?"  
"I'm okay. How about you? How are things going back in Newport?"  
"They're okay."  
  
There was an awkward pause and Summer decided that that was the perfect time to ask the question she was dying to know.  
"Why are you calling me Cohen?"  
"We haven't talked since school let out, and I wanted to see how you were doing. And I sort of thought that you'd be back in town by now."  
"Well I'm not. And I'm probably not going to be back for a while."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"  
"You've got this tone."  
"I don't have a tone."  
"Then what is wrong?"  
"Things have been going really well lately without you here."  
"I didn't think that things were going wrong with me back here."  
"Well things were. Look, Seth, I've got to go. I'm over at a friend's house and I'm being a really rude guest."  
"Well hopefully I'll talk to you soon."  
"Yeah. Maybe. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Summer hung up her phone, walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.  
"Was it him?" Kristi asked  
"Mm-hmm."  
"How'd it go?"  
"I think 'really bad' is an understatement."  
"You want a cookie?" Mackenzie asked pushing a plate forward.  
"Thank you." Summer said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"On a scale of one to ten with one being 'I just had my first kiss' and ten being loosing your virginity to your best friend who also happens to be a virgin how awkward was it?" Kristi asked.  
"A seven point two."  
"That bad?"  
"I forgot how much I enjoyed hearing his voice, I could picture his face, I could practically smell him, and the whole time we talked I just wanted to tell him everything."  
"Can I interrupt for a minute?" Mackenzie asked, "I'm a little confused about what is going on."  
  
The next morning Summer laid in Kristi's bed looking at the ceiling. She felt terrible about the call to Seth. She didn't mean to be so mean to him it just came out.  
"I've got to do this." She thought to herself.  
  
Slowly she got out of bed and picked up her overnight bag.  
"What are you doing?" Kristi whispered rolling over in her sleeping bag.  
"Oh my god!" Summer exclaimed quietly throwing the bag on the bed, "You scared me. I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No. I can go to bed at two in the morning and still wake up at six. But what are you doing?"  
"I need to call him. I need to apologize."  
"I think that's the best thing."  
"I was just about to step out onto the back porch if that's okay."  
"Yeah that's fine."  
  
Summer put her phone out and began to sneak out onto the porch.  
She selected Seth's number from her speed dial and waited while it rang.  
"Hello?" he answered groggily.  
"Hi."  
"Summer?"  
"Yeah. Hi. I woke you up didn't I?"  
"No, no. I actually just was aboutt to go to sleep."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's no big deal. What's up?"  
"I wanted to apologize for the phone call last night. I was rude and..." Summer paused to think up a lie that would sound believable, "A little drunk and it wasn't right."  
"It's okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Oh, and Seth?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I didn't tell you this last night, but I miss Newport. And I miss you."  
"I miss you too."  
"So I'll talk to you later?"  
"I'd like that."  
"I'd like that too." Summer took a deep breath and then said, "Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and walked back into Kristi's room.  
"How'd it go?" Kristi asked pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.  
"It was better than last night. But it was still weird." Summer said lying back down on the bed.  
"It will be weird for a while but, it'll get better?"  
"You promise?"  
"Promise."  
"I'm the Mariah Carey of the clarinet" Mackenzie exclaimed sitting up half asleep, "Whoa."  
"Weird dream babe?" Kristi asked.  
"The weirdest."  
  
That night Summer sat on the couch flipping through channels while eating from a carton of ice cream.  
"What are you doing?" Meg asked walking into the room.  
"Trying to find something to watch."  
"I taped last night's Daily show if you want to watch that. It's in the vcr."  
"Thanks."  
"Night."  
"Night. Summer grabbed the vcr remote and hit rewind. She laid down, and thought back to a conversation that she had with Seth.  
"Well, I'm going to go." he had said.  
  
"Yeah, well I have to go ice big funny guy. So..."  
  
"Well if you're ever feeling you know too bitter and lonely, I Tivo'ed some Daily Show. I know Jon Stewart is no Leno."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Okay." Summer hit play and smiled to herself. She couldn't push Seth Cohen out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. 


	4. chapter 3

Author's note: First off, I am soooo glad that you guys like my story, you have no idea how much that helps me keep writing. Secondly, I need something from you guys. Could you all send good thoughts to my drama class and also to me because tonight they are announcing awards for this local drama competition and if we get either first, second or third place, then we get to go to State competition. Thank you, and now here's the chapter!  
  
"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi." ---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
The weeks went by slowly, but it was finally August. Summer school was over and Summer was able to do whatever she wanted, unfortunately she wasn't up for much.  
"God!" Summer exclaimed walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of pink pajama pants and a muscle shirt. "Why does it have to be so hot?"  
"Summer, this is Missouri in August. What did you expect?"  
"But, it's only nine and it's already eighty six degree's. That's not normal. Are you sure that this isn't hell?"  
"Well, I guess it's to hot for you to go hang out with a friend, huh."  
"Why? Who called?"  
"I did." Marissa said walking into the room.  
"Oh my god! Coop? What are you doing here?"  
"My mom's in Italy and so dad told me that I can come here with Ryan to visit you as long as I call him twice a day and I have to come back by Friday."  
"First off: Ryan's here? And secondly: Friday? That's so short."  
"I know, and about the Ryan thing my dad trusts him, and he knows that if I do anything that's suspicious Ryan's going to call him. Okay?"  
"Okay. So where is Ryan now?"  
"He's out in the car."  
"Well, you two catch up; I've got to get to work. Hopefully I'll see you later Marissa." Meg said swinging her purse over her shoulder  
"You too Meg."  
"I'll tell Ryan to come on in."  
  
"So, how long have you been planning this?" Summer asked as she led Marissa into the living room.  
"Since last month. I figured that Springfield would be a lot calmer than Tijuana. But this isn't about me. Let me take a look at you! You've gotten so big!"  
"I know! I feel like a beached whale."  
"You look beautiful." The girls heard Ryan shut the front door and they turned and looked at him.  
  
"Does he know?" Summer whispered.  
"Yeah. But don't worry. He understands." Marissa whispered back and then said, "Come sit down with us. "  
"Yeah come join us." Summer said trying to stand up.  
"You stay there." Ryan said, "I'll come to you."  
"Thank you so much."  
"So, how far along are you now?" Marissa asked.  
"Almost twenty-seven weeks."  
  
That afternoon, after learning all of the gossip that she had missed, Summer decided to take Marissa and Ryan on a tour of Springfield. They went to get ice cream, they saw a movie for two dollars, and then they went to the mall.  
"So, this is the mall?" Marissa asked as they walked through the food court doors.  
"Yep. They've got some semi-cool stores here. I mean there's no Urban Outfitters, or a Paul Frank store, but they've got a Hot Topic and a Spencer's so that makes up for it." Summer told her.  
"Summer?" Counterman asked sitting at a table with his girlfriend Niki, Gwen, and Kristi.  
"Hey you guys!" Summer exclaimed, "Ryan, Marissa, these are some of my friends: Gwen, Counterman, Kristi and Counterman's girlfriend Niki."  
"Hi." Ryan and Marissa said  
"So, Summer, what are you up to tonight?" Kristi asked.  
"Probably just hanging out at my place with Ryan and Marissa. Why?"  
"Well, Anne's having a party as a way to say goodbye to everyone before she leaves for College."  
"That's right. She's leaving."  
"Yeah, she's taking off Sunday. So, what do you say?" Counterman asked  
"I don't know, I mean..."  
"She'll be there." Marissa said stepping forward "Besides Ryan and I would both like to meet some of your new friends. "  
"Summer, come on." Kristi said looking at her with her big blue eyes and pouty lips.  
"Okay. I'll go."  
  
A couple hours later Summer sat talking to Niki and Counterman, while Marissa and Ryan chatted with Anne Marie.  
"Yeah, Andy is just so great. I mean, he's so funny and cute." Niki laughed holding onto his arm, "You know, he may be a democrat, but I think he might just be my soul mate."  
"That's great." Summer said smiling, sending 'help-me' looks to Ryan.  
  
"Hey Summer." Ryan said walking over to her.  
"Hey Ryan."  
"We're going to go track down Wasman. We'll talk to you later?" Niki said letting go of Counterman's arm.  
"Yeah. Call me okay?"  
"'Kay."  
  
Niki and Counterman walked away and Summer turned to Ryan.  
"Thank you so much!" Summer exclaimed, "I love Counterman to pieces, but I cannot stand his girlfriend."  
"No problem." He said and then asked, "How are you doing?"  
"I'm okay."  
Ryan took a seat next to Summer, "And the baby?"  
"She's fine."  
"It's a she?"  
"Yep. I just found out, so don't let Marissa know that you knew before she did, okay?"  
"Okay." He was quiet for a moment and then said, "Seth's going to have to know someday."  
"I know Ryan. And now just isn't the right time."  
"When will the right time be? A year from now? Six years from now? You can't keep it a secret forever."  
"I know that Ryan. But like I told Coop, this is his senior year. He needs to have fun. And plus, he's with Anna. I don't think learning that Seth and I slept together while they were just starting to date is going to go over to well with her, do you?"  
"They broke up."  
"What?" She asked, wondering if she had heard right.  
"They broke up a few days ago. All Seth could talk about is you and Anna was getting a little upset."  
"So she broke up with him?"  
"What makes you think that?" Summer raised an eyebrow and Ryan sighed.  
"Yeah." he said, "She broke up with him. Because she was tired of pretending that he wasn't still in love with you."  
"He's still in love with me?"  
"Yeah. But the ultimate question is; how do you feel about him?"  
  
Summer opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mackenzie's boyfriend, Alex, standing on the couch making a toast to Anne Marie while holding his cup of beer.  
"I have to tell you about when I first met Anne!" He slurred  
"Alex!" Anne exclaimed  
"It was at her brother's sixth birthday party. She was playing monopoly when I first arrived. She let me join in, and she started slipping me 100's from the bank." Alex continued  
"Alex!" she exclaimed again, "Get off the friggin' couch now!"  
"You can't talk to me that way! I'm a doctor of toastology" he slurred.  
"I can't believe that Anne Marie and I used to play together." Marissa said walking over.  
"It's a small world."  
"So, what were you two talking about?" Marissa asked sitting down on Ryan's lap.  
"Nothing." Summer and Ryan said in unison.  
"Mmhmm. So, it looks like this party is beginning to wind down, you guys ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Summer said standing up, "I'm going to go say goodbye to Anne okay?"  
"Okay."  
  
That night Summer and Marissa laid in bed, talking while Ryan slept on the couch in the living room.  
"Oh my god!" Marissa exclaimed sitting up, "I forgot to tell you, guess who's pregnant."  
"You mean besides me?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't know. Who?"  
"Holly."  
"Holly as in the skank bag who Luke cheated on you with? That's funny. Who's the father?"  
"That's the thing. She doesn't know. She took three guys to get tested, and all of them were negative. "  
"Are you serious?  
"Totally serious."  
Summer began to laugh and Marissa laid back down.  
"I miss this." She said  
"I miss this too." Summer agreed. "I wish we could do it more often."  
"I do too."  
"Maybe you guys could come back for Spring Break."  
"Maybe."  
  
Summer laid her hands on her stomach and then said, "Ooh."  
"What's wrong?" Marissa asked sitting up again.  
"The baby kicked. Chill."  
"It kicked?"  
"Yeah. You want to feel?"  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Marissa placed her hand on Summer's stomach and waited anxiously to feel it kick again.  
"Whoa!" She said pulling her hand back.  
"Feels weird doesn't it?"  
"Uh, yeah. Does it do that a lot?"  
"She's been doing it more lately."  
"She? You're having a girl?"  
"Yeah. I am."  
"Oh my god! Congratulations. Have you thought of any names yet?"  
"I've thought of a few."  
"What are they?"  
"Well, there's Sasha, and Sidnie spelled with an I and an ie..."  
Marissa laid back down and turned to face Summer and for the rest of the night they tried to come up with baby names. 


	5. chapter 4

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi." ---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
The next morning Summer woke up early to find Marissa gone.  
"Coop?" She called out, "Where are you?"  
"Shh." She heard someone whisper from the living room, "Summer's awake."  
"What's going on out there?" Summer put her robe on over her pajama's and slid her slippers on.  
"Okay you guys, what are you doing?" She asked walking into the living room.  
"Surprise!" Meg, Kellie, Ryan and Marissa exclaimed standing around the coffee table which was covered in presents and a vanilla cake with eighteen candles on it.  
"Happy birthday babe." Marissa said holding out a tiara that Meg picked up at Wal-Mart and decorated.  
"You guys! This is too much!"  
"You deserve it." Meg said smiling.  
"Thank you."  
"Is it time for cake?" Kellie asked impatiently.  
"Present's first." Meg instructed, "Everyone take a seat. Summer you're here in the middle."  
Summer did as she was told and waited for everyone to sit down as well.  
"Which one do you want first?" Ryan asked.  
  
Summer studied all of them, and then chose an oddly shaped purple one, "This one." She said.  
Marissa held back a laugh as she gave Ryan a secretive look.  
"What?" Summer asked.  
"That one's from Seth." Ryan told her.  
"How'd I know?" She took the card off and opened it "It says: 'Hopefully this will help you feel like you have a piece of Newport with you always. Hope you have a splendiferic birthday. Love, Seth.' Ooh, look it has a picture with it."  
"Let me see!" Kellie exclaimed pulling it out of her hands "Is this Seth? He looks like a porn star with clothes on. I don't know what you see in him."  
"You'd have to know him."  
"So, open the present!" Marissa said excitedly, "He's been bragging about this all week. I want to see what it is."  
"Okay. Here goes." Summer carefully tore the paper off of the present and then laughed gently.  
"What is it?" Ryan asked  
She pulled the objects out of the paper, "A bottle filled with sand, probably from the beach. And..."  
"A horse?" Meg asked, "I don't get it."  
"Captain Oats. This isn't him is it?"  
"No way." Ryan told her, "He'd never be able to let that horse go."  
  
After a half hour of unwrapping presents and another half hour of eating cake Summer, Ryan and Marissa sat in Meg's car on the way to a surprise location.  
"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Summer asked as she looked out the window trying to mentally figure it out.  
"We told you it's a surprise." Marissa told her, "Don't you know the definition of a surprise?"  
Summer rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and scrunched down in her seat. "Fine." She pouted.  
"We'll be there soon Summer." Ryan said and then whispered to Marissa, "We will be there soon right?"  
Marissa nodded her head and turned her attention back to the road ahead of them. In the back seat Summer turned her cd player on and put the cd on random play. She laughed to herself when it started playing a Death Cab song.  
She remembered the time during the trip to Tijuana when she and Seth got into a fight over it.  
"Do not insult Death Cab." Seth had said.  
"It's like one guitar and a whole lot of complaining." She argued.  
  
"Right Summer?" Ryan asked  
"What?" She asked getting pulled back into reality. Marissa laughed and shook her head from side to side.  
"What?" Summer asked again.  
"Nothing." Ryan said laughing as well.  
"Are we there?" Summer asked when she realized that they were parked.  
  
"Yeah. We're here." Marissa told her.  
"And here would be where?"  
"Get out and see." Ryan instructed.  
  
Summer slowly got out of the car and looked around.  
"The fair?" She asked, "That's the big surprise?"  
"We figured that since you're not going to get to go to the school carnival then we could bring the carnival to you. Or at least an appropriate imitation." Marissa said.  
"Unless you're not up for it." Ryan said.  
"I'm so up for it!" Summer exclaimed  
  
The day passed rather quickly, and before any one knew it, it was getting dark.  
"So, you want to head home or do you want to stay?" Marissa asked as she tried to juggle cotton candy, a mug of root beer, and teddy bear.  
"I'd actually enjoy staying a while longer, if you guys wouldn't mind." Summer said  
"I'm okay with it." Ryan said, "Marissa?"  
"It's cool with me."  
  
They began walking further down the midway when they heard someone call out, "Summer!"  
Summer turned around and laughed when she saw Kristi and Wasman walking arm in arm towards them.  
"Hey Kristi, Wasman."  
"Hey." Wasman said.  
"What up peeps?" Kristi said, and when she saw that everyone was looking at her oddly she explained, "I'm trying to find my word."  
"How about whiter than white?" Wasman suggested  
"Shut up!" She said playfully slapping his arm, "It's not my fault that I'm Irish and all I can do is burn."  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Summer asked.  
"We came to see some local bands with the gang, but they all sucked so Kristi and I decided to go check out the sights."  
"Check out the sights huh." Summer said raising her eyebrows, "So that's what they're calling it these days."  
  
Kristi blushed and looked at her feet while Wasman turned his attention to Ryan and Marissa.  
"So, who are you're friends?" he asked  
"These are my friends from Newport Ryan and Marissa. Ryan, Marissa this is my friend Wasman and you met Kristi last night."  
"Hi Kristi, Wasman." Marissa said  
"Hey." Kristi said back.  
"So, who else is here?" Summer asked  
"We saw Counterman and Niki, but there was no way we were going to go talk to them, Counterman may be one of my best friends but I cannot stand Niki. "Wasman said  
"Join the club. "Summer said, "So, you guys didn't come here with anyone else then?"  
"No. Why?" Kristi asked  
"Just curious." Summer said smiling and then she mouthed, "Call me and tell me everything later."  
Kristi shook her head and then said, "Well, we should be going because I'm sure that the three of you want to catch up some more."  
"Okay. It was great seeing you again."  
"Yeah it was you know 'because last night was so long ago." Wasman joked.  
  
Around midnight Summer, Ryan and Marissa all got into the car thoroughly exhausted.  
"I don't think I have ever walked much in my life." Ryan said laying his head on the steering wheel.  
"Well I personally think that this kiddo here," Summer patted her stomach, "enjoyed it a lot. She's been so active all day."  
"I think that it's because she knows that her aunt Marissa and uncle Ryan were here." Marissa said curling up in her seat.  
"So, Summer, what was up with you interrogating Kristi and that Wasman guy?" Ryan asked  
"That's a funny story." Summer said as they pulled out of the fair grounds, "You see, according to Mackenzie Kristi's best friend, Kristi has had this crush on Wasman for as long as she's known him..."  
  
Around two in the morning as the three laid in Summer's bed watching The Ring, due to the lack of anything better to do and far too many sweets in their diet for that day, Summer sat straight up grabbing her stomach.  
"Are you okay?" Marissa asked worried.  
Summer just shook her head no.  
"Ryan, go wake up Meg and get her in here now." 


	6. question

Okay so I'm going to be going to NYC next week so I wouldn't be able to post a new chapter until I get back. So would you guys want me to wait 'till I get back or would you like me to post it Thursday or Friday?  
  
-Kristi, your lovely fanfiction writer. 


	7. chapter 5

Authors note: Here's the chapter you asked for. The next few chapters probably won't be out for a while 'cause I'm going to be busy working on a play for school.  
  
"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
******"Just one more push." The doctor said  
"Here it is Summer." Meg whispered as she held onto her cousin's hand.  
"Shut up! Everyone shut up! No one say a word. In fact no one breathe." Summer screamed.******  
  
Summer stood out side of the n.i.c.u staring at all of the tiny babies struggling for life. They looked just as she felt, tiny and scared. It was hard to believe that her daughter was in with them. Samara Leigh Cohen, her daughter, just five hours old. She was now in the world, living and crying inside of a little plastic incubator with tubes helping her to breathe because she isn't strong enough to do it herself.  
  
Summer though back to just ten hours ago when she and Ryan and Marissa were all hanging out at the fair and none of them had a care in the world. If only she knew then how that would never be true again. She now had this little life to take care of this little life.  
  
"Hey." a familiar voice said from behind her.  
"Hi Coop." Summer said.  
Marissa took her best friend in her arms and gave her the biggest hug possible.  
"So, how's my god-daughter doing?" she asked  
"Better. I think. I'm not really sure." Summer could feel the tears coming on and she knew that she better change the topic before the flood gates were opened and she lost it, "So, um, where's Chino?"  
Marissa laughed hearing Ryan's old nickname, "He's outside making a few calls."  
"To who?"  
"Your dad. I figured he'll want to know what's up."  
"Ha, my dad wanting to know what's going on with me and his bastard grandchild, that's a laugh."  
"You honestly don't think that your dad wants to know that he has a granddaughter?"  
"No, I don't."  
"But he's your father..." Summer shot her friend a deadly glare and Marissa knew that she should drop it. "Speaking of fathers."  
"I'm not calling Cohen..."  
"Summer..."  
"Yet."  
"You mean, you might?"  
"It all depends on how Samara does these next few days."  
"So, if she gets worse, then you'll call him?"  
"Yes, I want him to get the chance to at least see her incase..."  
"Hey, hey, hey. She'll be okay. I mean come on she's a Roberts and a Cohen, right?"  
"Right." Summer took a deep breath, "You're right."  
"Of course I am. Now why don't you and I head back to your room we don't want you to collapse of exhaustion do we? Come on."  
Marissa put her arm around Summer and they slowly began to walk down the hall.  
  
When they got back to the room, Summer was surprised to find it filled with her female friends, and Ryan.  
"Ooh, who am I? "Anne Marie exclaimed taking the sunglasses Gwen had on top of her head, "Shay! Give me your clothes Shay."  
"You look like you're from that one old cop show! You know the one with that Eric guy!" Becca said.  
"No, you're totally wrong it's," Kristi stopped suddenly "Hey Summer!"  
"Summer!" Gwen cried trying to pick up the streamers that were lying beside her without being noticed, but when she realized that it was useless she just decided to say, "Hi!"  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well, Ryan called us and told us what was up and how could we not show up to check on you." Anne said.  
"And really hospital parties are our specialty." Kristi told her, "Oh my god, like this one time Counterman fell off of the stage during the New Years Eve performance of The Music Man and we rang in the New Year in the ER while he was getting x-rays."  
  
Summer took a seat in her bed and began listening to everyone tell different hospital stories.  
  
That night Summer laid in her bed staring at the blank walls. She was all alone; Ryan and Marissa had both left for their plane, Kristi went to go meet up with Wasman, Becca and Gwen had to do other things and Anne Marie had to finish packing for college. 'This is how it's going to be from now on.' she thought 'Just me and Sam.' She had thought long and hard about whether or not she should give her daughter a nickname and finally she decided that it wouldn't hurt anything.  
  
Her cell-phone's text message ring going off brought Summer back to reality. She picked her phone up from the table next to the bed. She laughed when she saw that it was from Counterman. 'How you doin'?' it read, 'Hope to see you and the kid soon. ::hugs:: Counterman.' Summer smiled and clutched her phone in her hand wondering whether or not she should break hospital rules and do what she knew she needed to do. Finally she decided that she needed to, so she dialed Seth's cell number and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hello." She heard him say. She smiled to herself and started to feel nervous. "This is Seth's voice mail and instead of having something that sounds really witty and funny the first time you hear it and then becomes really annoying the second time I'm just going to tell you what you know, I'm not here."  
She sighed and then began to speak. "Hey Cohen." She said. "It's Summer. I just wanted to check in with you see how you're doing. I'm okay. I---" She stopped; this wasn't the way to do it. Seth should not learn that he's a father from his voice mail. "I---I loved your present. And I was just calling to tell you that and to see if you're okay. Well, I'm going to go. Bye." She hit end and threw the phone down on the bed. "That sucked!" she exclaimed.  
  
A few days later Summer sat in her room at Meg's sorting through her photo albums trying to start a scrapbook for Samara with Gwen and Kristi.  
"What about this one?" Gwen asked holding up a picture of Summer and Seth at Summer's sixth birthday party.  
"That is so cute!" Kristi exclaimed, "Look at the two of you!"  
"God, he was so annoying back then." Summer laughed reaching for it.  
"It looks like the boy was already in love if you ask me." Gwen said releasing the picture.  
"Speaking of love, how's it been going with you and Wasman, Kristi?" Summer asked taking the focus off of her and Seth.  
"It's good." Kristi said blushing.  
"I think it's going better than good. Look at her blush!" Gwen exclaimed.  
"Ooh!" Summer teased.  
"Shut up you guys!" Kristi said covering her face with her hands, "What happened to Seth and Summer gushing? I liked that better."  
"We already know all about Seth and Summer, they're not interesting anymore. They're like Bennifer."  
"Bennifer?" Summer asked, "Why do we have to be Bennifer?"  
"Shhh. Anyways, as I was saying you and Wasman, you're fresh like--- like milk or something."  
"Milk?" Summer and Kristi asked.  
"I couldn't think of any thing else just go with it."  
"We're milk." Kristi said speechless, "How about that."  
  
Just as Gwen was about to say something Summer's cell-phone rang.  
"Hello?" Summer asked answering it.  
"Hey it's me." Seth said.  
"Hi!"  
"Is that Ben?" Gwen asked, "Ask him when Gigli two is coming out!"  
"Shut up!" Summer exclaimed "Sorry 'bout that."  
"No problem. What's been going on with you since we last talked?"  
"Not much. I've been hanging out with people. That's pretty much it."  
  
Kristi tapped Summer on the shoulder and pointed to her watch. Summer shook her head and waved goodbye as Gwen and Kristi picked up their purses and walked out of the door.  
"How about you? What have you been up to?..." 


	8. chapter 6

Authors note: The 'F' word is used in this chapter, you have been warned. BTW, did everyone notice the shirt that Seth was wearing on the last episode? Shout out? I think so.  
  
"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi." ---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
Summer stood in her room staring at her closet. 'I have nothing.' she thought, 'Everything in here is so last season!'  
"You ready to go yet?" Meg asked walking into the room.  
"Do I look ready?" Summer asked raising her eyebrow.  
"Can't find anything to wear?"  
"You think I'm being stupid, don't you?"  
"Not at all. This is an important day in your life and you should be well dressed."  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course I do Summer. Now come on you don't want to be late for your first day back at school."  
"No, we wouldn't want that now would we."  
  
Half an hour later Meg pulled up to the front of the school and stopped the car.  
"Have a good day okay kiddo." Meg said smiling.  
"Meg, come on, it's not like I'm Kellie or anything. I have been to school before."  
"I know it's just, going back to school is hard, especially when you show up late."  
"I'll do fine. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"See you at three."  
"See you."  
  
Summer got out of the car, shut the door behind her and pushed her way through the masses as she tried to make her way to the front doors. It was weird to see Central so filled with people. Now she could understand why it was so big.  
  
"Yeah, well you're wearing a stupid hat on---on your stupid face! Jerk!" She heard a girl shout at a guy wearing a ratty baseball cap.  
  
"It's like it Aragon went into the cave to fight the dead army only to realize that he forgot his sword, and all he has is his wimpy knife in his boot. Do you think he'd be able to say, 'I'm sorry, I forgot my sword at home. Legalos, can you keep these guys here while I go get it?" A guy wearing an 'even hobbit's need loving shirt' said to his friends  
  
"Did you catch the Valley last night?" she heard another girl ask. 'At least they have good taste in television shows' Summer thought  
"How cute was Rachel when she was all like 'I like Adam'." Another girl said to her friend  
"I liked when she mouthed 'You tell anyone and I'll kill you' to him." The first girl said  
"How could she not like Adam? Especially after that kiss. I mean is that even possible that someone can't like Adam?" a familiar voice asked  
  
Summer did a double take and was surprised and also happy to see Kristi walking alongside the two girls.  
"Kristi!" Summer called out.  
"What?" Kristi asked turning around, "Oh my god Summer?"  
"Hey."  
"You're back! Oh my god!"  
"I'm back."  
"This is great!" Kristi turned to the two other girls she that were walking with her, "Amy, Foxy, this is Summer. Summer, this is Amy and Foxy or Christina, whatever you want to call her. "  
"Hi." Summer said  
"Hi." the girls said back.  
"So, you're back!" Kristi exclaimed jumping up and down, "This is so great. Who do you have first block?"  
"Drama with Casey. Do you know who that is?"  
"Oh yeah." The girls all said.  
"We've got her first too." Kristi informed her friend.  
"Come on now, we better start our trek across campus." Foxy said pulling on her backpack straps.  
"How's Samara?"  
"She's good. I brought pictures."  
  
A few minutes later Summer was in the drama class room sitting on a couch in between Wasman and Kristi with Amy, Counterman, and Becca looking over her shoulder going through a tiny pink photo album.  
"That's Sami." Summer said proudly  
"I've known her since she was just a fetus." Counterman said, also with a proud tone in his voice  
"Why didn't you just say since Summer was pregnant?" Amy asked  
"Because then he wouldn't get to say fetus." Wasman said matter-of- factly.  
"Now everyone give your fetus a massage. With oil and lotions. Fox get your fetus down." Counterman shouted rushing over to a chair and jumping up on it.  
"Why do you keep saying fetus?" Ms. Casey asked walking in to the room  
"Because it sounds dirty, even though it's not." Counterman told her, hoping down off the chair.  
"Casey you have a new student." Kristi said.  
"Hi." Ms. Casey said, "I'm Ms. Casey."  
"Summer Roberts."  
The tardy bell went off, and Gwen and two other students slid into the room.  
  
"I'm not late!" Gwen said and then exclaimed, "Summer!"  
"Gwen!"  
"God I haven't seen you since school began. How are you?"  
"I'm good."  
"How's Sam?"  
"She's good too."  
"Summer brought pictures of her." Kristi said picking the album up off of Summer's lap.  
"Let me see!" Gwen said jumping up and down.  
"Catch." Kristi tossed the album to Gwen who caught it perfectly.  
"Is she still in N.I.C.U.?" Gwen asked as she flipped looked through the pages  
"Yep. Doctor's say she'll be able to come home around Thanksgiving."  
"Well at least you'll have at least one thing to celebrate."  
"So who is she?" Ms. Casey asked looking at the pictures over Gwen's shoulder  
"Summer's daughter." Gwen said nonchalantly  
"She is precious. How old is she?"  
"Almost two months."  
"All of this talk is great, but can't we do something else?" A guy wearing a Lyle Lovett shirt asked.  
"Come on Jackson." Counterman said, "Everyone is getting to know Summer. You'd like her if you tried to get to know her."  
"Okay." Jackson said, "Because I'm sure we have so much in common."  
"Summer has almost every Kevin Smith movie on DVD." Wasman said  
"He is my god!" Jackson exclaimed, "You are the coolest chick ever! What did you think of Jersey Girl?"  
"It rocked. Although, I might be biased because I really enjoy the chemistry between Liv and Ben."  
"That totally is making me change my opinion of you."  
  
"Okay class. Jackson was right; we do need to do something." Ms. Casey said as she walked to the front of the room, "So, while Amy takes attendance, why don't we discuss something."  
"Ooh I know!" Foxy exclaimed waving her hand around, "Last night's episode of The Valley. Did you watch it?"  
"Yes! It was so awesome!" Ms. Casey said excitedly, "Rachel loves Adam!"  
"I know!" A brunette said from a table up front, "But you totally know that Annie is going to try to come in between them."  
"Sara's got a good point. How do we feel about Annie?" Ms. Casey asked, "Because Sean likes her, and I'm just like, 'What?'"  
"I totally hate her!" Amy said looking up from the attendance sheet.  
"If she would have stayed the way she was when she first came on the show then---" Gwen started but was cut off by Wasman putting his head into his hand and making a really loud noise.  
"Oh my god, will everyone stop talking about that stupid show?" He asked, "Because I called Kristi last night and she proceeded to yell at me because it was eight-fifty and the show wasn't over yet and I was disrupting her viewing routine."  
"I would have done the same thing." Foxy told him.  
"Same here." Summer agreed  
  
That afternoon Summer walked into the cafeteria and searched for a place to sit. It felt weird to have to actually find a place to sit and people to sit with. But fortunately she didn't have to search for very long because Kristi, Wasman, Anne Marie's little Sister Katherine, and Becca already had a table with a few extra seats left.  
"Did you get that e-mail I sent to you yesterday?" Kristi asked Becca as she dipped a French fry into her ranch dressing.  
"Yes, and can I just say that I love your e-mails! They're always 'Here's some news because I'm Kristi and I know everything about everything'. They're so cute!" Becca told her.  
"Hi you guys." Summer said as she walked up to the table  
"Summer!" Kristi exclaimed, "Hi!"  
"Hey Summer. Pull up a seat, join us."  
"Thanks. Katherine."  
"Hi Summer."  
"Hi Bec."  
"So, how's your first day been?" Wasman asked  
"It's been okay, so far."  
"Who do you have third block?" Kristi asked.  
"Elkins." Everyone at the table groaned.  
"What are we talking about?" Gwen asked as she walked up to the table carrying a plate of nachos.  
"Summer has Elkins next."  
"I had Mr. Elkins last year and he still thinks that the 'G' in my name is silent so he calls me Wen. Like when he's taking attendance he's like 'Wen' and after maybe three months of correcting him I finally give up and be all like, 'Yeah, whatever Mr. Elkins I'm here.'" Gwen said  
"He accepts late work forever though." Becca told her  
"He could be dead and you could show up with late work at his funeral and he would come out from his grave and accept it." Wasman said.  
"And give you full credit for it." Katherine joked.  
"Well, aren't you guys just so great at helping a new student feel like this is the right place to be." Summer said partially joking  
"When you've been here as long as we have you know all of the things to tell knew students."  
"Is there anything else I need to be careful of?"  
"Mr. Upton, the fucking gay hater that he is." Kristi said, "Oh my god, did I just say that last part out loud?"  
  
That night Summer sat in N.I.C.U watching Samara sleep.  
"Hi." A nurse said as she walked into the room.  
"Hi Katie." Summer said  
"Do you ever go home?"  
"Not lately. I think I've seen you guys more than I've seen my cousin this last month."  
"Well, you care about your daughter. Any parent would do the same."  
"Right."  
  
Later that night Summer sat in her room talking to Seth on the phone.  
"School's okay, yeah. How about you, how's life treating you?" Seth asked  
"It's okay. I'm thinking of getting a job."  
"You are? The all high and mighty Summer Roberts is thinking of actually working for a living? Isn't this a sign of the apocalypse?"  
"Shut up. And plus it's not like a real job that makes you get all sweaty or gross. It's just be working the cash register at my friend Ariel's mom's dry cleaning store."  
"Okay, so it's not like you'll be working Springfield's version of the Crab shack then."  
"God no." 


	9. chapter 7

Authors note: In this story Sandy and Jimmy still own the restaurant  
  
"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,  
  
She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
Summer walked into Drama class fifteen minutes late carrying a pink diaper bag and her history book.  
"Sorry I'm late you guys but..."Summer stopped mid-sentence and looked around at her class mates who were sitting at various tables making turkey's out of their hand outlines, "You know I should be confused by this but I'm not."  
"What's with the diaper bag?" A guy named Ariel asked.  
"I'm going to take Samara's home after this block."  
"Are you serious?!" Becca exclaimed  
"Yep."  
"Are you taking her over Anne's thanksgiving celebration tomorrow?" Kristi asked from her spot next to Wasman in the back of the room.  
"Well, I wasn't but then I learnt that Meg's husband, Gary, is inviting most of his family, including small children, over. I figured that Anne's place would be a lot more sterile. "  
"Did I hear my name?" Anne asked appearing at the door way.  
"Oh my god! Anne! Hi!" Gwen exclaimed  
"Hi you guys. Hey Summer. You look good."  
"Thank you Anne. I've been using the Pilate video that you got me for my birthday. I think I'm getting an ab!"  
"Just one?" Sarah asked  
"Shut up!"  
  
That afternoon instead of going to their fourth block classes the gang decided to start their four day weekend early by joining Summer, Samara, and Anne Marie at Subway. They all sat in a booth discussing everything that Anne had missed while she was gone.  
"The Welcome assembly went horrible." Gwen said laughing.  
"What happened?" Anne asked  
"Well, for starters, it was almost two weeks after school started due to school being let out early because of heat. And secondly, the power went out five minutes into the assembly."  
"Oh god."  
"So I'm standing up there screaming so that everyone can hear me and the teachers start making everyone go back to class just ignoring me."  
"God, Counterman that's...poor you." Anne said trying not to laugh.  
"Counterman!" Orlando, the student body president exclaimed walking up to the table. "I can't believe that you did the time warp up on stage! You made a total mockery of the senior class!"  
"Well, I needed to kill time so I thought to myself, 'I'm on stage and I'm wearing a dress. What can I do? I know, the Time Warp'. Besides there were worse things than my dancing at that assembly." Counterman said standing up for himself.  
"If you or your skanky friends" Orlando looked directly at Summer, "ever even think about doing something like that again I will bring you down."  
"God, he is such a jerk." Kristi said as he walked away.  
"You know that he still pissed that if he hadn't of cheated Counterman would have won the election last year." Gwen said shaking her head.  
"What exactly did I miss today?" Summer asked shifting Sam to her other arm, pretending that Orlando's comment didn't hurt her.  
"It was the Mr. CHS pageant today during second block and Jackson was in it. Well, during the talent portion of the competition Jackson's talent was making Hot Pockets and I was his 'Lovely assistant' and we needed to do something while we waited for the hot pocket to cook. And you know what? There were worse things, like T's band playing 'Tracey Lane' or you know the poem about locking someone in a basement and killing them, then my dancing. "  
  
That night Summer sat on the floor of her room wrapping Christmas presents and talking to Seth on the phone while Samara slept.  
"So remind me again why are you wrapping presents?" Seth asked  
"Because I've been really busy and now is the only time I can manage to fit it into my schedule. Plus I need to get things early since I have to mail them half way across the country."  
"So do you have something for me?"  
"Yes, I have something for you."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't tell you! That defeats the whole purpose of a present."  
"Okay." Seth said with an over exaggerated sigh.  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I'm going over to the restaurant with Marissa. We're going to be helping out Mr. Cooper and Haley with the thanksgiving rush."  
"What about Ryan?"  
"He's going to visit his mom."  
"And your parents?"  
"They're going to go visit the nana."  
  
The next day Summer sat on Anne's couch watching the first season of Alias along with most of the gang.  
"I think this show might have sold its soul to the devil." Gwen said, "I mean what other explanation is there for its addicting qualities? Really."  
"Think about this," Katherine said, "Kristi, Becca, Anne and I all watched the show the first time around. We had to wait an entire week, sometimes longer, to find out about everything."  
  
Summer laid down laying her head on the arm rest, getting really into the episode and as soon as it got to the most exciting part Samara started crying from the guest bed room.  
"I'll be back." Summer said standing up, "Tell me what I miss."  
"I'll come with you." Kristi said following.  
  
Kristi and Summer walked into the guest room and Kristi shut the door  
"Wasman and I---I think we're---I think we are going to have sex this tonight." she blurted out.  
"Excuse me?" Summer asked in complete shock taking Sam out of her carrier.  
"Well, we've talked a lot about it and we both feel like we're emotionally ready for it."  
"Kristi, no one is emotionally ready for sex. Believe me."  
"Summer---"  
"No, listen to me. Your first time should be thought out thoroughly, you should do it because you know that both of you are ready."  
"How do you know that it's my first time?"  
"Kristi, I was once a virgin too you know. I can tell. And I can also tell if you're rushing into it to fast."  
"What was your first time like?" Summer sat on the bed, looked down at her daughter and sighed.  
"It was very sudden." She said. "But it also wasn't, if that makes any sense. He was the first guy I ever loved. He came to my house and he just gave this speech and even though it sounded like it came from an 80's movie it was very romantic and I just knew that there would never be another moment as perfect as that one."  
"So it was perfect."  
"No. The moment was perfect but the act itself was...well I think bad is an understatement."  
"Oh."  
"We couldn't even look at each other afterwards. It was awkward. I think he blamed himself, I blamed myself. We haven't spoken about it since. I don't want that to happen to you and Wazzie."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. Plus, you know, other things can come from having sex. And you know that story about how you can't get pregnant your first time? Total crap."  
Kristi was silent for a moment and then asked, "Are you trying to tell me..."  
"That Sam here came from that night? Yes."  
"So Seth was your first?"  
"Yep. Now, we better get back out there before they send a search party. You ready to go Sami? Hmm."  
  
Summer held Sam close to her body and put her free arm around Kristi.  
"Thank you." Kristi whispered  
"No problem."  
  
The three walked back into the living room and Kristi took a seat on the couch with Sam while Summer went into the kitchen to get a bottle from the fridge. She then turned to go back when the door bell rang.  
"That's probably the pizza. Can you get that?" Anne asked  
"Yeah." Summer called back  
"Thank you. The money's by the door."  
  
Summer opened the door and was shocked that instead of finding the pizza delivery guy standing in front of her it was Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.  
  
"Summer, hi." Sandy said just as surprised as Summer was.  
"Hi Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Cohen."  
"Hi Summer. What a surprise." Kirsten said.  
"I second that. What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well we were on our way to New York to visit my mother and our plane had to make a detour here because of weather and so we figured 'Why not stop over at Mary and Jeff's'." Sandy told her  
"Mary and Jeff are out of town for the next couple of days."  
"What is taking so long?" Anne asked walking to the door, "Sandy, Kirsten. Hi!"  
"Hi Anne. "Kirsten said.  
"Would you like to come in?"  
"Thank you Anne." Sandy said  
  
As Sandy and Kirsten walked into the house Summer pulled Anne Marie aside.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? "Summer whispered  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm inviting Sandy and Kirsten in. That's just asking for trouble."  
"It's asking for trouble if we just let them stand outside too."  
"Sorry to break this up but I think Sam's ready for that bottle now Sum." Kristi said walking up to  
"Oh god Sam, I totally forgot. I'll be right there."  
"It's now or never." Anne whispered into Summer's ear, "You ready?"  
  
Summer stood still and silent for a moment and then turned towards the family room.  
"Yes, I am."  
  
The two walked into the living room and saw Samara sitting on Kirsten's lap, not scared at all.  
"How old is she?" Sandy asked  
"She's three months old." Gwen said as Kirsten brushed some strands of Sami's curly brown hair down.  
"I've got her bottle." Summer said taking a seat in between Kirsten and Gwen with her arms out.  
Kirsten handed Sam over saying, "She's beautiful."  
Summer smiled, "I know."  
"Why didn't you parent's tell us that they had another baby Anne." Sandy said  
"They didn't tell you because she's not theirs." Summer said before Anne or Katherine had the chance to open either of their mouths, "She's mine."  
"Yours, oh." Kirsten said shocked.  
"That's impossible. If she's three months old then you would have been showing when you left..." Sandy started  
"She was premature." Summer said cutting him off.  
"Oh. So that means that...is it..."  
"Yes Mr. Cohen. It is."  
"I'm missing something." Kirsten said confused  
  
"Hey there," Katherine said jumping up, "I think I just heard a car outside. Let's go see, shall we?"  
"Yeah, let's go." Anne said ushering everyone but Summer, Sandy, and Kirsten out of the room and shutting the door.  
  
"What am I missing?" Kirsten asked.  
"You want to tell her or should I?" Sandy asked using a mix between his upset father and lawyer voice.  
"She's your son's." Summer said avoiding looking anyone in the eyes, "She's Seth's." 


	10. chapter 8

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,  
  
She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
"She's your sons?" Marissa asked perplexed that night while she was on the phone with Summer, "That's how you broke the news to them?  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else, and I knew that if I didn't tell them at that moment I never would." Summer told her, as she put Samara in her crib.  
  
"How'd they take it?"  
  
"Better than I would have thought, Kirsten was a little unnerved by the fact that she's now a grandmother, but Sandy calmed her down by reminding her that this news means that your mom is now a great grandmother. Which reminds me, why didn't you tell me that your mom finally went through with her wedding to Caleb?"  
  
"Because I'm not speaking to my mother at the moment. And you're changing the subject. Okay, so Sandy took it well?"  
  
"He did because apparently Seth told him about our hooking up."  
  
"And how was the Seth subject handled?"  
  
"I told them that for now Seth can't know. And we argued about that or a while and then I finally was able to make them see things from my point of view."  
  
"So they're not going to tell him?"  
  
"We made a deal. As long as I tell him before June sixteenth they'll keep quiet."  
  
That Sunday, Summer and Kristi walked through the food court at the mall while Summer pushed Samara's stroller.  
  
"So, what happened with you and Wasman?" Summer asked while she fingered a pink sweater.  
  
"I took your advice and we didn't do anything."  
  
"And how do you feel about that?"  
  
"Okay for the moment. But I'm pretty sure that the minute I get into class tomorrow and hear about Sarah's weekend sex-capades I'm going to wish that we did something."  
  
"I know what you're going through. I mean Mike is going to school in Michigan and yet she, somehow, is able to have more sex with him than anyone I know."  
  
Summer stopped pushing the stroller and paused to look at a long red dress that was hanging in a store window.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked  
  
"It is." Kristi said, "It's the perfect color for you."  
  
"Yeah, but I have no place to wear it to."  
  
"The Winter fling is coming up, but that's a little too dressy. But after that is Loyalty."  
  
"Loyalty?"  
  
"The Valentines dance. That dress would be kickin'."  
  
"But I don't have anyone to go with."  
  
"Summer, you don't need to go with anyone. Tons of people go stag to these things. And two, you never know what could happen between now and then. Who knows you might meet someone." The next day Summer sat in the back of the Drama room talking with Ms. Casey and Becca about the Thanksgiving festivities before class started.  
  
"So his parents just showed up? Oh my god!" Ms. Casey exclaimed  
  
"I was freaking out! I didn't know what to do."  
  
"What did you do?" Becca asked  
  
"I told them."  
  
"You told them?!" Becca asked  
  
"You told them?" Ms. Casey repeated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How they take it?"  
  
"They were upset, but they cooled down after I made them see things from my perspective."  
  
"And your perspective would be?"  
  
"I could be one of those girls that use my daughter for money and to get the guy. I don't want to do that to Seth or to Sam."  
  
"You're a wise girl." Ms. Casey said smiling  
  
"Did you know that Wasman and Kristi are dating?" Amy asked walking through the door.  
  
"Yeah." The three said  
  
"Well I didn't and so I was going to ask him if he was going to the Winter Fling and if he was I was going to see if he wanted to go with me, you know just as friends, and then I saw him walking up to the school with Kristi and they were holding hands and then they kissed and I just felt like and idiot."  
  
"Think about it this way, at least you didn't find out about the two of them before you asked him." Becca said sincerely.  
  
"Plus, you don't really like him, so now that you know about him and Kristi you won't get your heart broken." Summer said remembering how hurt she was when she found out about Seth and Anna.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're speaking from a personal experience here?" Amy asked sitting down  
  
"Because to be an official member of the teenage club you've got to have a thing for someone who has a thing for someone else." Becca said looking at Summer, "Right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
That night Summer on the front porch talking to Seth.  
  
"So, did your mom and dad give you my chrismukkah present?" Summer asked  
  
"Yeah. But now I have to wait for freakin' ever to open it. You know how bad I am with surprises."  
  
"I know. But the surprise is what makes it all the better."  
  
"Like the wait to see you."  
  
"Yeah, like that."  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	11. chapter 9

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
Summer sat at the lunch table trying to finish up her science homework when Kristi and Becca came up to her.  
"Now why aren't you in class?" Becca asked with a stern look on her face  
"Homework." Summer said not taking her eyes off of the page  
"Isn't that supposed to of been done at home?" Kristi asked taking a seat.  
"I was up all night filling out my application to Stanford."  
"You applied to Stanford?" Becca asked excited  
"It's not like I'm going to get in, but I thought I'd at least try."  
"Come on Summer, think positive."  
"Positive, okay. I am positive that I am going to get an 'F' on science test if I don't finish this paper. And If I fail this test then I'll fail my history test, and if I fail my history test then I won't get into any good colleges and if I don't get into any good colleges I'll end up being a poor lady on the street asking people for quarters to feed my pet sock. So could you please leave me alone?" Summer asked with a pout on her face. "Please?"  
"Okay." Kristi said standing up. "By the way, Katherine is having a big Valley marathon tonight starting after school tomorrow, incase you want to do something besides go to the winter dance."  
"Okay."  
  
The girls walked off and Summer went back to working on her paper. Fifteen minutes went by and a blonde took a seat at her table.  
"You've got Elkin's after lunch, right?" He asked  
"What's it matter to you?" She asked with a sigh.  
"Well, I'm just trying to figure out where I've seen you before. I'm Pat Wood."  
"Pat Wood?"  
"I know sucks to be me don't it."  
"Just ask me already, Pat."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Drop the sweet talk and ask me whatever it is you want to ask me."  
"I was just wondering if you would want to attend the winter dance with me tomorrow."  
"No." She said and went back to working.  
"That was harsh. Kind of bruised my ego. Can't I at least get an explanation as to why you don't want to go?"  
"You want an explanation?" She asked slamming her book. "Okay, how about this I don't know you. And, honestly,I don't really want to get to know you. Okay? Oh, poor baby, don't like that one? How about this: you're not Seth Cohen."  
"Who's Seth Cohen?"  
"The only guy I could ever see myself going to a stupid high school dance with, okay? So will you please leave me the hell alone?"  
  
That afternoon Summer sat in Mr. Elkins class doodling in her notebook while Mr. Elkins went on about something she was barely listening to.  
"Who's the governor of California?" Mr. Elkins asked, "Pat?"  
"That Arnold guy?" Pat asked  
"That Arnold guy...well that's not his actual title but I guess someone has called him that once upon a time, yes."  
Just then the bell rang and everyone started to gather their belongings and leave.  
"I strongly recommend that you all study over the chapter, who knows there maybe a quiz over it tomorrow." Mr. Elkins called out.  
"There's not going to be a test tomorrow."Niki whispered into Summer's ear.  
"How do you figure?"  
"Well, now we know that he's going to give us a test tomorrow, so he won't give us a test tomorrow. Unless that's what he wants us to think. But now we know that he knows that we know about him giving us a test tomorrow. And now he knows that we know that he knows that we know about the test tomorrow."  
"You've lost me." Summer said  
  
"Wait just one minute! Meg Ryan is a really hot actress, given she's gotten a little old lately, who was in such under-rated 'eat an entire box of chocolate because you're home alone on a Saturday night' movies as When Harry Met Sally, Sleepless in Seattle and You've got Mail." Jackson said as he, Counterman, and Wasman walked up to them.  
"I loved When Harry Met Sally! With the orgasm scene, 'OH OH, OH, YES, YES, YES.'... What? That's what they do in the movie. 'I'll have what she's having.' You know..." Counterman said trying to re-enact the orgasm scene.  
"What about City of Angels?" Wasman asked  
"I loved City of Angels." Counterman exclaimed  
"City of Angel's sucked!" Jackson said.  
  
"Hey baby." Niki said putting her arms around Counterman's waste  
"Hey Niki."  
"Are we going to go to the Dance tomorrow night because if we are then there's only one more day left to buy tickets."  
"Ooohh, the winter dance." Jackson and Wasman teased.  
"Hey now, isn't Kristi making you go to it?" Counterman asked  
"No. She knows that it's just a waste of time. I mean, who wants to come back to school after they've already been let out on break?"  
"Come on Andy, this is the last dance of the year."  
"Yeah, but it's not the last dance of the school year. We've still got Loyalty and Prom."  
"I can't believe this! I can't believe you!" Niki whimpered before stomping away.  
"You better go after her." Wasman said pushing Counterman. "Come on Summer, let's get to class."  
"Actually I need to go talk to someone so if Ms. Iye asks tell her I'll be late."  
"Okay."  
  
Summer started walking away in the opposite direction of her class and as soon as she was sure that Wasman couldn't see her anymore she ducked into the nearest bathroom.  
She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her father's office number and waited for an answer.  
"Hello Dr. Roberts Office. How may I help you?" Janna, her father's secretary asked answering the phone.  
"Hi, it's Summer. I was wondering if my father was available..."  
  
That night Summer sat in the kitchen feeding Sam her bottle while Meg cooked dinner.  
"So, are you doing anything big for the holidays?" Summer asked  
"I don't think so why?"  
"I'm thinking' about taking Sam on her first trip."  
"You are?" Meg asked turning off the burner.  
"Yeah. My dad's going to Maui and he said that he'd pay for my ticket there or wherever I want to go."  
"Where ever you want to go? Such as..."  
"South America or..."  
"Newport?"  
"I just have to decide where I want to go."  
  
The next morning Summer sat in her drama class as every one ran around getting ready for the winter assembly that was happening at nine.  
"I hate old people!" Jackson exclaimed as he came into class ten minutes late followed by Wasman and Kristi, "They drive like ten miles an hour."  
"Well I bet if you would have left earlier you could have made it on time." Ms. Casey said from her desk.  
"We did leave earlier. And we would have made it earlier, but unfortunately we had to pick up short-stuff over here." Jackson said pointing at Kristi who was digging through her bag for something.  
"Excuse me!" She said looking over her shoulder, "You could have taken your own car."  
"No I couldn't have because my car is in the shop."  
"Whose fault is that?" Kristi said returning to searching through her bag.  
"Okay you two." Wasman said putting his arms out.  
"Ooh I found it!" Kristi said pulling out a video tape from her bag, "Casey! I brought that Beverly Hills tape for you to watch."  
"Oh my god!"Ms. Casey exclaimed, "Today is the best day ever! I got a cd, and Caitlin gave me chocolates, and Becca gave me cookies, and you gave me a Beverly Hills tape!"  
"Uh-hum." Ariel coughed, crossing his arms  
"And Ariel gave me a piece of gum! And I got ponies. This is the best day ever!"  
  
Kristi took a seat next to Summer "So what are you doing during the break? 'Cause I was thinking..."  
"I'm going out of town." Summer said cutting her off.  
"Are you going to Newport?" Ms. Casey asked in shock.  
"Maybe. My dad said he'd pay for my ticket I just have to have someone to stay with."  
  
That afternoon right before lunch, Summer stood in the lobby watching the snow begin to fall as she waited for the rest of the gang to show up.  
  
"You scared the 'F' out of Me." she heard a girl behind her say when a guy yelled boo behind her.  
"Oh, not the 'F'" he mocked  
"That's it! I will cut you!"  
  
"Man with hand down his pants will all day feel cocky." Counterman said trying to sound profound.  
"God Andy, you're so deep." Niki said rolling her eyes.  
"You want deep?"Counterman asked, "How about this: Jesus would be a lot easier to find if he was made of metal and I had a big magnet."  
"Now you just sound stupid." Kristi said as she buttoned her jacket up.  
"I've got to say man, you really do." Wasman agreed  
"Are we ready to go?" Summer asked turning around  
"Totally ready." Kristi said.  
  
They began walking out the doors when Summer's phone went off.  
"Urg." She groaned and answered it, "Hello?"  
"Summer, its Kirsten."  
"Hi! Could you hold on a minute?"  
"Of course." Summer put her hand over the mouthpiece and told the rest of the group to go on ahead and she'll catch up with them later.  
"Sorry about that." She said getting back on the line.  
"It's no problem."  
"So, I was starting to think that you weren't going to return my call."  
"Sorry, things have been chaotic lately. Christmukkah and all. So what's wrong?"  
"I was wondering what's going on at your house after Christmukkah is over."  
"The boys are going on a bonding trip with Jimmy. Why?"  
"My dad's offering to pay for my ticket's wherever I want to go. Only problem is I have to know someone and they have to agree to let me stay with them."  
"Isn't your dad going to Maui?"  
"Yeah he is, and if it was last year I'd be all for going with him, but ever since Sam came things have been all weird between us."  
"I understand..."  
  
Ten minutes later Summer caught up with the group at a coffee house not to far away from school.  
"Hey you guys." She said walking up to the gang who were all seated on a bright orange couch.  
"There you are Sum. We started to get worried about you. Take a seat." Kristi said motioning to an empty yellow chair.  
"I feel like we should be reenacting a scene from 'Friends' or something." She joked as she sat down.  
"So what was the phone call all about?" Niki asked taking a sip off her ice coffee  
"That was about my post Christmas plans."  
"And?" Counterman asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm going to Newport." 


	12. chapter 10

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
Summer walked outside of LAX holding Sam's carrier in one hand, her suitcase in the other, and Sam's diaper bag was swung over her shoulder. It was hard to believe that she was almost back home. It was even harder to believe that she could still think of Newport as her home.  
"Summer!" she heard Kirsten yell from behind her.  
She turned around and exclaimed, "Kirsten!"  
"How are you?" Kirsten asked taking a hold of Sam's carrier.  
"Thank you. I'm good. School's been going okay."  
"Are there any perspective boyfriends that Seth's going to have to send Ryan to beat up?"  
"No. Well, wait, I take that back. I did get asked to the winter dance but I turned him down."  
"You did?"  
"His name is Pat Wood. 'Nough said."  
"So you ready to go?"  
"I'm so ready."  
  
As they began walking to the Range Rover Kirsten looked at Summer.  
"So I bet you're going to want to see Ryan as soon as we get to the house."  
"Ryan? Why would I want to see him? And wait, I thought he was going with the guys on the bonding trip."  
"No one called you?"  
"No, why? What happened?"  
"Theresa came by the house yesterday morning to see Ryan. And she wasn't alone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She had a baby with her."  
"Oh god."  
"Exactly what we said." Summer opened the back door of the car and sat the car seat down.  
"Okay, so you're going to need to back up and explain all of this. 'Kay?"  
  
"Hey." Summer pushing the door to the pool house open half an hour later  
"Hey." Ryan said back, lying his daughter down in her basinet.  
"Kirsten told me. How are you holding up?"  
"I've been better." Summer took a seat by the basinet and looked at the sleeping baby.  
"So what's her name? "She asked.  
"Cohen."  
"Cohen?"  
"Cohen Ryanne Atwood. Theresa named her before...you know."  
"How did it happen exactly?"  
"Theresa went to go see her mom and Eddie found out that she was there...found out about Cohen. Theresa decided that it was best if I took care of her rather than risk the chance of Eddie hurting her. But when she went back to Chino alone, Eddie realized what happened and..."  
"God, I am so sorry Ryan."  
"It's okay. My daughter's safe and Eddie's in jail and for right now that's all that matters."  
"She's beautiful. Reminds me of Sam when she was that age."  
"Speaking of my god-daughter how is she?"  
"She's perfect. She's sitting up and attempting to say words."  
"So is she here?"  
"Mm-hmm. She's in the house with Kirsten."  
  
Inside the house Kirsten and Hailey sat looking at Sam who was sitting on Kirsten's lap, chewing on her fingers.  
"She's so cute!" Hailey said smiling at the infant.  
"Isn't she?" Summer said walking into the room cradling Cohen.  
"Where's Ryan?" Kirsten asked.  
"He's making a bottle. He'll be in momentarily."  
"So, she's yours?" Hailey asked looking at Summer  
"Yeah, she's mine. And Seth's."  
"Yours and Seth's? So that means that she's my..."  
"Grandniece, yeah." Kirsten said rubbing the top of Sam's head.  
"And that means that she's your..."  
"Granddaughter." Summer said nodding her head  
"I would have told you sooner but Seth was always around." Kirsten explained  
"And what you didn't want Seth to know that other people know?"  
"No." Summer said sitting down, "Seth can't know. Not yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Kirsten could you please explain this to her because I've been feeling like a broken record lately."  
  
That night Summer sat in Seth's bed attempting to read Kavalier and Clay while Sam slept in Seth's old crib. Kirsten slightly knocked on the door and pushed it open.  
"Summer?" she whispered  
"Yeah." Summer said shutting her book.  
"I was just wondering if we could talk before I went to bed."  
"Sure what's up?"  
Kirsten took a seat on the bed and looked at Summer "I know how hard it is to be your age and not really have anyone to talk to. So if there's anything you ever want to talk to about, you know you can come to me right?"  
"Of course."  
"Good."  
  
Kirsten got up to leave and Summer stopped her.  
"You think we could do that talking thing now?" she asked.  
"Of course."  
  
The next morning Kirsten and Summer sat at the breakfast table talking again after a few hours of sleep.  
"Is it wrong that I was so set on getting rid of her and then something so small made me decide to keep her?" Summer asked sipping her coffee  
"Seeing your child for the first time is not a small thing. It is a huge event in every mother's life. I was terrified that I was going to be the worst mother ever and then when I first saw Seth I knew it was going to be alright."  
"But I'm not talking about just being scared, I'm talking about having an...an abortion."  
"I know. And believe me I know how hard it is to make the decision to go through with it or not."  
"Have you..."  
"I was a little younger than you are..." Kirsten looked down at her empty cup and paused  
"Do you regret it?"  
"Every know and again. But I know that it was the right thing for me at the time."  
The two looked at each other for a moment and just as Summer opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
"Hello?" Kirsten asked answering it, "Sandy hi...Yes, she is...You are?.. Okay, yeah. Bye."  
"What was that about?" Summer asked.  
"That was Sandy calling to say that there's a major storm up where they're camping so they're heading back home."  
"They are?"  
"Yes."  
  
An hour and a half later Summer knocked on Marissa's door with Sam on her hip and bags at her feet.  
"What?" Marissa asked swinging the door open and then exclaimed, "Summer!"  
"Hey Coop!" Summer said bouncing Sam.  
"I wanted to surprise you. And then I got a little surprise of my own. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure." Marissa said opening the door wider.  
  
Summer walked in followed by Marissa with the bags.  
"So, what's up with the bags?" Marissa finally asked looking down at her hands.  
"That's the surprise. Seth was supposed to be gone during my stay, you see. But as you may or may not have heard they're coming back."  
"And you need a place to stay?"  
"Kirsten said that you're mom and Caleb aren't going to be back for a few more days."  
"They're not. So I guess there's nothing wrong with you staying over here."  
  
That night Summer and Marissa sat in their pajama's watching re-runs of General Hospital on cable while Sam slept upstairs.  
"So, Sam sure has grown since I last saw her." Marissa said taking a handful of popcorn.  
"I know. Sometimes it's hard to believe that she's the same little girl that I gave birth too."  
"She looks a lot like Seth doesn't she?"  
"Yeah. And she's already acting a lot like Seth too. She's definitely her father's daughter."  
"Okay, Dillon looks confused." Marissa said changing the subject.  
"Of course he looks confused. He's the Joey Potter of this scenario." Summer joked  
  
A knock at the door stopped the girls from laughing.  
"Ugh." Marissa groaned getting up. "Who is it?"  
"It's Seth."  
"Coming!"  
  
Marissa shot Summer a 'What do I do?' glance and Summer mouthed open it.  
"Hi." Marissa said opening the door. 


	13. chapter 11

Authors note: Math is finally done, Woo-hoo! So, in honor of that I thought that I would give you a Seth and Summer centered chapter. Enjoy.  
  
"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
A knock at the door stopped the girls from laughing.  
"Ugh." Marissa groaned getting up. "Who is it?"  
"It's Seth."  
"Coming!"  
  
Marissa shot Summer a 'What do I do?' glance and Summer mouthed open it.  
  
"Hi." Marissa said opening the door.  
"Hey." Seth said  
"What's going on?"  
"Ryan wanted me to see if you wanted to come over. Unless you're busy which it sounds like you are. What are you watching?" he asked walking into the house.  
"Whatever's on."  
"So I guess you don't want to come over."  
"No, but I think I know someone who would."  
  
In the family room Summer perked her head up and suddenly started hating her best friend for doing what she knew she was going to do.  
"Come with me."  
Seth followed Marissa into the family room and was very surprised to see Summer sitting there.  
"Summer!" he exclaimed  
"Hey Seth." she said hesitantly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Had nothing better to do for Christmas so I thought I'd come visit you guys."  
"Hey!" Marissa exclaimed, "Why don't you two go hang out?"  
"Coop, I thought this was going to be our girl's night?"  
"I know but we can have a girl's night tomorrow, in fact we can have a girls day facials, manicures the works. Plus I'd really like to talk to Ryan about where we stand right now. So you two go hang out I'll be fine."  
Summer looked at Marissa for a moment and then asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Summer pulled Marissa aside and started whispering to her. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm being the supportive best friend. And if I was in the position to spend an entire night alone with the father of my child I would take it."  
"But what about Sam?"  
"I'll watch her."  
"I can't do that."  
"Are you serious? I'm her godmother, which means like instant baby sitting. And plus, I'm not going to take no for an answer."  
"Fine." Summer finally gave in  
"She's in!" Marissa exclaimed turning around to face Seth.  
"Let me just go upstairs and change."

Fifteen minutes later Seth and Summer took a walk down the beach by Holly's house.  
"So, did you like the present that I sent you?" Seth asked kicking some sand  
"Yeah, I loved it. Actually I started reading Kavalier and Clay on the plane ride here. And the cd's are in my stereo at home."  
"Have you listened to them yet?"  
"Yeah, some of my friends came over for Christmas and we listened to them."  
"And what do the residents of Springfield think about my musical choices?"  
"They enjoyed Death Cab. Bright eyes and the Shins were a little iffy." Summer smirked, "So what did you think about my present?"  
"Captain Oats loves having his very own Princess Sparkle to hang out with. And I love the Kill Bill posters that you got me."  
"I went shopping with my friend Wasman to help him pick out a present for his girlfriend and the minute he pointed them out I instantly thought of you."  
  
"So it sounds like Springfield's treating you well." Seth said shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"It is. I mean the parties aren't half as good as here, which can be a good and a bad thing."  
"Do you miss Newport?"  
"Sometimes." She said putting her hand on his shoulder to help her keep her balance while she took off her sandals, "But other times it feels good to be in a place where no one knows me. You know?"  
"I can relate. Before Ryan came I had one thing on my mind; getting out of Newport."  
"I'm glad you've changed your mind. 'Cause I know that my life would be a lot different if you weren't in it."  
Seth chuckled to himself and looked Summer in the eye. "Remember last year and the whole you, me, Anna situation?" he asked, "I never thought we'd be here like this."  
"A lot has changed in a year."  
"It sure has." Seth smiled and then asked, "Have you gotten to see Cohen yet?"  
"Yeah I saw her yesterday. She's beautiful."  
"She's got Ryan's eyes."  
"Are you having fun being Uncle Seth?" Summer asked trying to figure a way to lead into the subject of Samara.  
"It's great."  
  
Summer opened her mouth to say something but instead she was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Hi Seth." The voice said.  
"Anna, hi." He said uncomfortably.  
"Hi Anna." Summer said turning around  
"Summer. Hi. Wow, I didn't know you're back in town. Are you living here again?"  
"No." She said a little too harshly, "I'm just here visiting."  
"That's too bad. I just got the first season of Golden Girls on DVD and it's not really the type of show to watch alone."  
"I wish I could but I'm leaving soon, sorry."Half an hour later Seth and Summer sat in the back seat of the back seat of the range rover, which was parked in front of Marissa's house, with his arms around her shoulders just talking.  
"So when do you have to go back?" Seth asked  
"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."  
"That's so soon."  
"I know. But I've got to get back 'cause I agreed to help with lights and stuff for the New Years performance of the school musical."  
"You're doing drama?"  
"Yeah! What's so bad about drama, hmm?"  
"It just doesn't seem like it's your thing."  
"And what would be my thing?" She asked getting up close to his face.  
"I don't know, shopping, tanning, waxing."  
"You've obviously never attended a drama club meeting."  
  
They sat gazing at each other, and then slowly they began to move closer and closer until their lips were touching. There was nothing they could do to stop it. It was almost as if they were no longer being controlled by their brains, but by something else.  
They were like that for what felt like a lifetime and second all wrapped up in one when finally Summer pulled away.  
"What?" Seth whispered, "What's wrong?"  
"I can't do this."  
"Can't do what?"  
  
Summer turned her face so that Seth couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.  
"Can't do what Summer?" he asked again.  
  
She finally looked at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and told him the one thing that she's wanted to say out loud since the night Ryan asked her at Anne Marie's going away party.  
"I can't be here with you because it's perfect. Too perfect! And I have to go back to Springfield even though I love you. And I hate that!" 


	14. chapter 12

Author's note: There are a lot of inside jokes in this chapter so I would like to send shout outs to those people who would understand. Also, Trails of Tears is an actual movie that actually had my friend Ilana in it so, even though it's bad, if you ever get the chance to watch it do so just to see Ilana playing the roll of Darlene. Okay, sorry, shameless plug over, onto the story.  
  
"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
"You told him you love him!" Anne Marie exclaimed on New Years Eve at the casts after party.  
"Excuse me! I would like to get back to the part when you didn't tell him about his daughter." Becca cut in, "I mean ok, his ex showing up right when you're about to drop the big baby bomb, you know hello awkward, but come on..."  
"Yeah, yeah yeah, all that's great and all, "Gwen said stopping Becca, "but I would like to know how he reacted to you telling him you that you love him."  
"Hold it you guys." Summer laughed, "Wow, who knew my little story was going to cause this much excitement?"  
"Summer, sweetheart." Anne Marie said taking a hold of her hand, "The Valley is on hiatus for two more weeks. We need a torrid love affair to keep us busy."  
"I haven't been this curious about what happens next since last season when they sent Adam off on his little joke of a boat by himself and his best friend went back to ghetto's-land." Gwen told her.  
"Don't forget about the neighbor girl becoming a boozer again." Anne Marie said remembering  
"Or Adam's mom having that breakdown in the guest house. "Becca said shaking her head up and down, "That was a good season finale."  
"Okay, are we going to talk about The Valley or am I going to finish my story?"  
"The story!" Everyone cried.  
  
Summer sighed and then began where she left off.

* * *

"I can't be here with you because it's perfect. Too perfect! And I have to go back to Springfield even though I love you. And I hate that!"  
Seth sat there looking at Summer trying to take in everything that was just told to him  
"You love me?" he finally asked.  
"Yes." she said wiping her eyes  
"Did you just realize this now or..."  
"It's been going through my mind for a while. There just wasn't an appropriate time to tell you."  
"When you're talking about divulging your love for someone, anytime is a good time. "Seth said.  
"That's funny coming from you. I mean how long did I have to wait to find out..." Summer began but was cut off by Seth's phone ringing.  
"Hello?" He asked furiously, "Dad, hi...yeah, I'm still out with Summer.... I was just about to drop her off...Yes...Dad! I cannot believe you would even...I wasn't planning on it...yes, I promise you that if we do, which doesn't seem very likely, we'll use protection..."  
Summer buried her head in her hands and sunk down into the seat.  
"I know that it doesn't always work...we've already been through this...you're actually looking at now to give me another sex talk?...Okay dad, I'm going to go now...I'll be home soon...Bye."  
He hung up his phone and looked at Summer.  
"So how about that as a way to end a night, I certainly know I'll never forget it." he joked, very humiliated "And then said good night and I went inside." Summer said finishing up the story.

* * *

"Oh god." Anne whispered  
"That's totally not the way I thought it would end." Gwen sighed.  
"That's the worst story ever!" Becca exclaimed, "You're never telling me any more stories."Monday morning Summer walked up the steps with Sam on her hip and the diaper bag swung over her shoulder.  
"Hey." Kristi said walking up next to her, "Is it Sam's first day of daycare?"  
"Yep. And hey, why weren't you at the after party?"  
"I didn't really feel like it."  
"You not in the mood for a drama related activity? That's hard to believe. What happened?"  
"Ok, remember when we were hanging out that one night watching that episode of Buffy; because it's always gotta be Buffy, when Willow told Kennedy it wasn't girl's it was girl?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's me."  
"Are you trying to tell me...?"  
"No! No! I just, what I mean is that I don't think I am ever going to be able to love anyone as much as I love Wasman."  
"So, what's the big problem?"  
"We broke up."  
"You and Wasman?"  
"No, me and Angel. Of course it was Wasman, who else would it be?"  
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"Not right now. I don't want to look all weepy eyed all day."  
"Okay, then how about you come over tonight. We can watch television and eat cookies and we can just talk about how bad guys are."  
"I did see that movie that Ilana was in is going to be on Lifetime."  
"So we're on?"  
"Okay."That afternoon on the way to math Summer tried to get some answer out of Wasman on why he and Kristi broke up.

"Is it someone else?" she asked  
"No it wasn't anyone else. Can we please just drop it?" Wasman asked walking into class.  
"Kristi's my friend and friends are supposed to help each other out, even if that means harassing ex-boyfriends on why they..."

Summer stopped mid- sentence when she saw a new teacher standing at the front of the class.  
  
"Oh no." Wasman moaned.  
"What's going on?" Summer whispered as she took her seat in the back of the class.  
"You haven't heard?" A girl named Missy asked turning around in her seat, "Ms. Iye quit."  
"Are you serious?" Wasman asked  
"Mmmhmm. And because of that we're being forced to suffer through the pain of Mr. Upton for the rest of the year."  
"That's Mr. Upton?"  
"Afraid so Summer."

The tardy bell rang and various stragglers made their way into class.  
"Well, hello." Mr. Upton said taking a seat on a stool behind the podium. "I'm Mr. Upton and as you all might have heard I'm taking over for Ms. Iye who had to leave for personal reasons. So, since I'm coming in, in the middle of all of this I'm going to have to learn all of your names which might take a while so bare with me. So, since I don't know some of you, and some of you don't know me I think we should all get to know each other."  
The class began to groan in unison.  
"Is it because she didn't have sex with you?" Summer whispered to Wasman.  
"No!" He whispered loudly.  
"Excuse me. Boy in the Seussical shirt." Mr. Upton said pointing at Wasman, "Why don't you come up and talk to the class instead of the girl next to you."  
"What do you want me to talk about?" Wasman asked walking up to the front of the room.  
"Tell us about yourself. Tell us what your name is, how long you've lived here, how many people are in your family, if you have a girlfriend..."  
As soon as he said 'if you have a girlfriend' the class let out a painful noise and under her breath Summer said, "Not a good question."  
"Bad break up?" Mr. Upton said turning to Wasman.  
"Well, "Wasman said coughing, "my name is Tyler Wasman, I've lived here in Springfield all of my life, I live with my mom and my little brother, and I work at the mall."  
"Where in the mall?"  
"Spencer's."  
"What do you plan on doing when you graduate?"  
"I'm going to UCLA."  
"Okay, who do you want to go next?"  
"Summer." Wasman said without even thinking.  
"Thanks a lot." She said sarcastically as she made her way up to the front.  
"Okay Summer, tell us about yourself."  
"My name's Summer Roberts, I was born in California..."  
"Where in California did you live?"Mr. Upton asked cutting in  
"Newport. That's in the O.C."  
"I'm sorry but I have to cut in again, the O.C.? What's that?"  
"Orange County. Anyway, as I was trying to say, I moved her in June of last year, and I live with my cousin, her husband and daughter, and my daughter Samara."  
"How old is your daughter?"  
"She'll be five months January eighteenth."  
  
That night Summer sat in her room with Kristi as they both watched Trails of Tears on Lifetime.  
"So, I think its official; boys suck." Kristi said flopping back on the bed.  
"You're telling me." Summer said throwing her phone down on the bed, "I've called Seth like a million times since I got back and the only Cohen I've gotten to talk to is his mother."  
"I'm sure he just needs some time to figure everything out."  
"Yeah, I bet that's what Wasman needs too."  
"Hey is this a meeting of the broken hearts club?" Becca asked walking into the room.  
"Come on in and join the party." Kristi said sitting up.  
"So, why do you think you deserve to be a member of the club?" Summer asked  
"Jeremy and I broke up this afternoon."  
"My god!" Kristi exclaimed, "Did all the guys in the world gather together and decide to go stupid?"  
"What happened?" Summer asked sympathetically  
"Things just fell apart between us, and now I'm falling apart." Becca explained beginning to cry.  
"Oh Becca."  
"This isn't supposed to be happening! I'm a punk; I'm not supposed to like people! I'm not supposed to get my heart broken."  
"Becca, none of us are supposed to get our hearts broken. It's just something that happens."  
"But I don't want it to happen Summer! I want everything to be like it was."  
"You and me both." Summer whispered.  
In between crying jags Becca looked at the television screen and asked, "Why the hell are we watching Trails of Tears?"The next morning Summer sat on the big gray couch in the drama room trying to get a hold of Seth.  
"Seth, as you can probably guess, this is Summer. Look, we really need to work things out between us. I don't want it to be like this any more. Please call me okay?"  
"Still no luck?" Ms. Casey asked walking into the room carrying a large cup of coffee  
"No luck at all. All I get is his voice mail." Summer told her putting her phone back in her purse  
"Oh my god Counterman! Niki was wearing your hoody yesterday in choir and for the rest of the day she smelt like you. And I was like 'What? You're Niki but you smell like Counterman and I'm so confused!'" Gwen said walking into the room with Counterman and Wasman, "Like this time I was in Georgia and there was this person who smelt like you and I was like 'Counterman!' And I was about to give him a hug and then I realized it wasn't you and I was like 'Oh my god you're a stranger. I'm sorry.' He had on the same cologne or deodorant as you, which kinda scared me." Gwen  
"Yeah 'cause Counterman is the only person who wears AXE." Ms. Casey said sitting down at her desk, "Oh, and Wasman, I heard a little rumor that you and Kristi broke up. Is this true?"  
"Summer, god!" Wasman exclaimed, "Do you have to get everyone else involved in other people's problems?"  
"Hey now, don't be blaming me."  
"Why is everyone so interested in my love life?"  
"Well, to quote Anne Marie 'The Valley is on hiatus for two more weeks. We need a torrid love affair to keep us busy'."  
"I think what you really need is a life."  
"So I was watching Dawson's Creek yesterday..." Becca said walking into the room  
"It's never a good thing when a story starts off with 'I was watching Dawson's Creek...'"Gwen joked  
"Shut up. Anyway, I was watching Dawson's Creek yesterday and Rachel Leigh Cook was on it and I was like 'What? Why is she on Dawson's Creek?'"  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Summer asked  
"I don't know." Becca said sitting down by Summer  
"Becca, you're not sitting by me. You always sit by me." Counterman whined.  
"You're sitting by Wasman and I don't sit by guys who break my friend's hearts."  
"God, why am I automatically the bad guy now?"  
"Because, like I said, you broke my friend's heart."Everyone went silent waiting for Wasman to come back with a response until Summer's phone broke the tension.  
  
"Sorry." She said pulling it out of her purse.  
"Is it him?" Becca asked as Summer check the caller id.  
"Yeah. Can I go to the bathroom really fast Casey?"  
"Of course."  
"Thanks."Summer got up quickly and hurried out into the hall.  
"Hey." She said answering the phone.  
"Hi." Seth said on the other end, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you."  
"It's okay."  
"I just needed to think about everything."  
"I understand. Really I do."  
"So I guess we need to discuss where things stand with us." 


	15. chapter 13

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,  
  
She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
A few weeks later Summer sat in the computer lab, along with the rest of her drama class, attempting to finish the Roman History paper that was due for History that afternoon.  
"Oh my god!" She heard Counterman exclaim from behind her, "Sophia Coppola is dating Quentin Tarantino!"  
"She used to be married to Spike Jones?" Jackson asked  
"I get it now." Wasman said shaking his head, "She dates these awesome directors and she steals all the talent from them. Or maybe she just steals from them. Run QT, run!"  
"Sophia is a way better director then Quentin. At least her films are more than blood, guts, and death." Kristi said turning around to face the guys.  
"Ooh, getting the smack down. By your ex no less." Jackson joked, "Want some ice for that burn?"  
"Dude, shut up."  
  
"I don't think you guys are working." Ms. Casey said from the front of the room  
"We are!" Cat exclaimed as she attempted to minimize the PowerPoint she was making about kittens.  
"I was talking to the actual guys this time around."  
"Oh, okay."  
"We're working too." Jackson said standing up for himself  
"It doesn't sound like that to me. You know you were the ones who asked me to bring the class down here so you can work on your IB papers. I could always take everyone back to class."  
"No!" Wasman exclaimed  
"We'll be good and work, we promise." Counterman begged.  
"Speak for yourself." Jackson whispered  
"Dude, shut up." Wasman whispered  
  
Ms. Casey shook her head and went back to grading papers while everyone else went on with their work. The room was quiet until Niki's voice came over the intercom.  
"Hi everyone!" She exclaimed with a chirpiness in her voice that very few people have at eight-thirty in the morning, "This is Niki your dance commissioner here. Okay, so there were a few technical mishaps at the end of school yesterday so we weren't able to reveal the Loyalty court nom's. But everything's okay now, so here goes! Okay Freshman guys are John Mark Rhoades..."  
Summer went on with her paper not really listening to the names being read until it was time for the senior's names to be read.  
"Okay. And the nominee's for Loyalty king are: my boyfriend Andy Counterman, Taylor Fox, Sam Shilling, and Tyler Wasman. And the nominee's for Loyalty queen are: Carol Johnson, Jeanna Keaveny, Summer Roberts and Kristen Thompson. Congratulations to all the nominee's and if you can come to Mrs. Ronald's room during lunch to pick up information. Thanks!"  
  
------  
  
That night Summer sat at a table in the middle of the mall's food court, along with Katherine and Kristi, bouncing Sam on her knee.  
"Okay so what dress you wear is important 'cause this is going to be captured on film and viewed for years to come, I think we need to move on to date options." Katherine said as she held a large cup of soda in her hand. "I mean the date could make or break you. I mean, yes looks are important but if he's boring, you're going to be screwed for the rest of the evening."  
Kristi sat there for a minute and then her eyes lit up.  
"I've got it!" she exclaimed, "Okay, so there's this guy who goes to church with me, Marc, he's funny and not to bad on the eyes. I'm sure he'll say yes."  
"I don't know." Summer said apprehensive, "I mean, Mrs. Ronald said that unless we win we don't have to attend the dance and you know that I have no chance of winning. So I was just planning on going home after the game and calling Seth and then watching the new Dawson's Creek DVD's with Kellie for the millionth time."  
"Dawson's Creek?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow  
"Shut up."  
"Okay, that's great and all." Kristi interjected, "But this is the last all school dance of your High school career. You can't just pass that up."  
Summer gave up, "I'll think about it. Okay?"  
"That's all I'm asking for."  
  
------  
  
The next morning Summer sat on the couch in the drama room with Gwen and Becca while Cat and Sarah sat on the couch across from them.  
"Okay, so Dill and I went to Hollister in the mall the other night and I told him that he would look hot in a pink shirt." Sarah said as she attempted to run a brush through her hair, "Then I managed to talk the sales girl into telling him that she would sleep with any guy in a pink shirt. Then he went around the store trying on every pink shirt he could find."  
She tossed the brush down in frustration, "That's it. I give up. Remind me to never curl my hair before I look at the weather report again. Moisture is not my friend."  
"My mom used to do my hair in spirals with ripped up t-shirts and blow dry it. When she'd take them out my hair would look like Shirley Temple's on crack." Gwen said  
"Dude my hair always looks like Shirley Temple's on crack." Cat joked.  
"What are we talking about?" Kristi asked walking into the room followed by Katherine  
"Hair." Summer told her as she took a seat on a pillow in between the two couches  
"Oh." Kristi said nodding her head, "So Katherine and I called Marc last night and he said yes."  
"Oh god Kristi. I told you I'd think about."  
"Please, just give him a chance. If you don't like him you don't have to stay the whole time. Just go in dance to a few songs, smile for a few camera's and then get out of there."  
"Fine. I don't know why I'm agreeing to do this but I am."  
"Good!" Kristi exclaimed, "'Cause then you get to see Wasman and I back together!"  
  
------  
  
"Why won't you tell me why you asked Kristi to the dance?" Summer whispered that afternoon in Math class while Mr. Upton went on talking about why he never partook in 'inappropriateness' in high school.  
"Summer, why do you care so badly?"  
"Because Kristi is one of my best friends and just days ago you were avoiding her like the plague. What happened?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes!" She exclaimed a little too loudly.  
"What's that Ms. Roberts?" Mr. Upton asked from the front of the room  
"I just agree so much that teenagers today are being damaged by marijuana usage." She said, hoping that they were still on that topic.  
"See Ms. Roberts is an outstanding example of a good decent teenager..."  
Summer turned back to Wasman and looked him in the eye, waiting for an answer.  
"So?" she asked  
"I love her."  
"You do?"  
"Yes I do. And that's why I had to break up with her."  
"You broke up with her because you love her?"  
"I'm seventeen Summer. And I can see her in my future. And I figured that if I end it with her now then it wouldn't hurt as bad as it would when we break up later in life."  
"What makes you think that the two of you are going to break up?"  
"Statistic's."  
"Screw statistics."  
"That's what I ended up saying."  
"I still don't understand why you want to get back with her if your afraid of how much pain breaking up in the future will cause you."  
"Because not being with her hurts even more than anything I can possibly imagine."  
"You really do love her don't you?"  
  
Wasman nodded his head and Summer opened her mouth to say something but her phone going off stopped her. She quickly reached into her purse to try to turn it off but it was to late. Mr. Upton was already back there grabbing the phone out of her hand.  
"Give me my phone!" Summer exclaimed  
"No phones in school."  
"It's probably an emergency!"  
"Hello?"  
"Ugh!"  
"No, Summer's busy right now...I'm sure it is...I sure will...Yeah...okay...goodbye."  
"You mind telling me who that was?"  
"That was Seth. He says you need to call him back, it's an emergency."  
  
------  
  
That afternoon Summer sat on the front steps of school dialing Seth's number on Wasman's phone while he played peek-a-boo with Sam.  
"Hello?" Seth asked  
"It's me."  
"Hey. I'm so sorry about getting you into trouble."  
"It's no problem. What's the problem? You said it was an emergency. Is someone hurt?"  
"You know emergency is really an open term, don't you think?"  
"So it's not an emergency?"  
"Oh it is, just not exactly the type that your teacher would count."  
"What's wrong?"  
  
------  
  
A few weeks later Summer sat in Anne Marie's old bedroom while Anne stood behind her doing her hair.  
"So, you talk to Seth lately?" Anne asked as she set the curling iron down.  
"I talked to him before I left for school yesterday. It was so hard to get off the phone with him."  
"Well you know what they say. You know it's love when the hardest thing to say is goodbye."  
Summer sighed and shook her head.  
"How's it going with the two of you?"  
"He uhm, he asked me to go to his aunt's wedding with him."  
"Like as his date?"  
"Yeah."  
"Congrats! When is it?"  
"During Spring break."  
"Spring break? So you're not going with us to New York?"  
"Sorry."  
"I understand, I mean if I had to choose between going with my friends on a trip or going with the father of my child to a wedding, I would choose the wedding."  
"I'm glad you see it my way."  
  
Anne put the final bobby pin in Summer's hair and backed away.  
"Okay, take a look."  
  
Summer stood up and walked to the floor length mirror that was hanging on the closet door. She was speechless over how she looked. The red strapless dress that Kristi and Becca help her pick out was the perfect shade and Anne did an amazing job with her hair. For the first time, in a long time she really felt like she was Summer Roberts from Newport again. She felt like that girl who was always getting dressed up for cotillion or whatever charity event was hot on Newport's radar that week.  
  
Anne Marie's voice finally brought her back into reality.  
"So, what do you think?" she asked  
"I love it. Thank you so much for doing this for me."  
"It's no problem. Every girl deserves to have someone else be anal over how they look."  
"Hey." Katherine said poking her head in the door. She was wearing a short pink dress with the front of her hair done in cornrows, "How's our queen doing?"  
"Don't jinks me." She laughed, "So how do I look?"  
"Beautiful."  
  
Anne started heading towards the door.  
"I'm going to go downstairs and make sure that Jackson isn't trying to kill Seif."  
  
Summer took a seat on the bed, "So you really think that this guy will like me?"  
"Oh Matt will love you."  
"I thought it was Marc."  
"Matt, Marc something like that. Kristi knows him better than I do."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Kristi asked coming to the door dressed in a black dress with a plunging back and neckline.  
"Hey!" Summer said standing up, "Yeah, we were just talking about my date for the evening."  
"Oh yeah, Mike. You'll love him."  
"Marc." Katherine whispered  
"What did I say?" Kristi asked trying to play dumb  
"Mike." Summer said crossing her arms, "What is going on?"  
"Ladies!" Becca exclaimed coming to the door dressed in a long black and purple dress with freshly dyed purple streaks in her hair, "Ready to go?"  
"Is he here?" Kristi asked excited  
"Mmmhmm."  
"Come on Summer!" Kristi said as she took one arm while Katherine took the other.  
"Why am I suddenly so nervous about this?" Summer asked as she walked down the stairs  
"You'll be fine." Katherine assured her.  
  
The girls stopped at the bottom of the stairs and all at once they took a deep breath.  
"Okay! Wasman, Jackson bring him out." Anne called out  
  
The guys walked out from the kitchen all holding freshly opened can's of Fresca. Summer was suddenly speachless when she saw who was standing inbetween her two friends.  
"Seth." she whispered  
"Hi." he said smiling. 


	16. Chapter 14

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,  
  
She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
An hour later Seth and Summer walked out of the gym towards Subway.  
"I still cannot believe that you didn't win queen. I mean what does that girl have that you don't?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arm around Summer to try and keep her warm  
"Jeanna is nice. And plus, that big crown would mess up my hair. I'm perfectly happy with this tiny one." she said leaning closer to Seth, "So, are you sure that you want to go to this dance?"  
"You bet."  
"Okay."  
Summer stopped in front of the door and looked at Seth  
"So this is it. You ready?" she asked opening the door  
"Lead the way."  
She took his hand and led him to the gang's regular table which was overflowing with people and their dates.  
"Jennifer Gardner made Daredevil worth it." Counterman said  
"I've got to disagree, it was all Ben Affleck." Gwen argued  
"What are we talking about now?" Summer asked sliding into the booth while Seth took a seat in an open chair at the end of the booth.  
"Who was better in Daredevil: Jennifer Gardner or Ben Affleck?" Counterman asked  
"Sorry Gwen, but I'm gonna go Jennifer Gardner on this one."  
"So who's your friend?" Counterman asked eying Seth  
"This is Seth." Summer said proudly taking a hold of his hand  
"So this is the infamous Seth Cohen, huh." Niki asked sending Summer a 'you did good' glance.  
"We were beginning to think that Summer made you up." Gwen joked  
"Speaking of people being made up, is there really a Marc?" Summer asked  
"Yes." Kristi said, "But we never asked him."  
"So you were the one who orchestrated this whole episode?"  
"Katherine helped."  
"Don't bring me into this." she said raising arms up, "All I did was call Anne and get the number. Kristi did everything else."  
"I cannot believe that you, one of my best friend's, punk'd me." Summer shaking her head  
"That really wouldn't be considered a punking, Sum." Gwen said  
"Yeah." Becca agreed, "If she were really going to punk you she would have set you up with like an eighty year old man, or if she's really cruel she'll make you think that your parents are getting you a car for your birthday and when they take you outside blindfolded you're all excited and trying to act surprised until they take the blindfold off and you get hit with a squirt gun. Yeah and Jackson by the way, still not funny."  
"Come on, we all had a good laugh."  
"It was about as funny as getting your shoes peed. Actually, that was kind of funny when it happened to you, so I guess I can see where you're coming from."  
"Dude, you got your shoes peed in?" Seth asked  
"Not one of my finer moments." Jackson told him  
"Same thing happened to me. Water polo team."  
"Soccer team."  
  
------  
  
Half an hour later while bad rap music played over the speakers, Seth sat at a table talking with Becca and Kristi about Death Cab's newest cd and Summer was over at the refreshment table getting herself a can of Mountain Dew.  
"So, are you and Kristi officially 'you and Kristi' again?" Summer asked walking over to Wasman who was leaning up against the wall looking at couples names posted on construction paper hearts.  
"I hope so. Otherwise I just wasted a hundred and fifty dollars." Wasman said pulling a black box out of his pocket  
Summer looked at it with her eyes wide open, "Oh my god..."  
"Relax, I'm not proposing. I just want her to know that I'm in this all the way."  
Summer smiled as Wasman put the box back in his pocket.  
"So, what about you and Seth? Do you see any rings in your future?"  
"Not right now. Unless you know something that I don't."  
"Nope. Sorry. I'm just as clueless as you."  
"What are you guess talking about?" Seth asked walking up with Kristi and Mackenzie  
"Nothing much." Summer said glancing at Wasman, "Hey Kenz, haven't seen you in a while."  
"I've been busy with Band and stuff."  
"That's cool. So you here with Alex?"  
"Oh we broke up. I'm back with Tyler."  
"Oh my god! You go through the two of them faster than Kristi goes through reality shows."  
"Hey now..."Kristi exclaimed and then mumbled, "I'd be upset by that statement, you know if it was true."  
  
--------  
  
A few hours later Seth and Summer sat in the back of Becca's car, in a parking lot full of high school students, watching the end of The Ring on her portable DVD player.  
"I love this movie." Summer sighed as she took the DVD out.  
"It has got to be one of my favorite scary movies of all time." Seth agreed, "And plus, the names rock. Samara that is an awesome name."  
"You like the name Samara?" Summer asked trying to hide her smile, "That's cool."  
"You probably think its stupid don't you?"  
"No, actually I love the name Samara. Actually..." Just as Summer was about to tell him the news about his daughter the front door flew open and Becca stuck her head in, breathless.  
"You're totally missing it." She panted.  
"What happened?" Summer asked as she got out of the car.  
"Niki and Kristen, you know Niki's best friend before she turned into a quote: backstabbing wench end quote, just got into this huge fight. Niki got her nose broke, and Kristen is going to need some stitches. Come on!"  
"Things like this happen a lot here?" Seth asked as they hurried to Counterman's car  
"Oh everyday." She said sarcastically, and then hurried up next to Becca.  
"So, I hope you know that I was about to tell about Sam Seth before you opened the door." she whispered  
"You were? Oh god. Now I feel terrible."  
"It's okay."  
"No it's not."  
"Yes, it is. This night is going too perfectly. And Seth is going to get upset at me for not telling him about Sam. I'd like to have one glorious night with him before he hates me for life."  
"Are you guys talking about me?" Seth asked coming up and wrapping his arms around the two.  
"You caught us. We're just talking about your undeniable sex appeal." Becca joked.  
"Is that all? Well by all means go on."  
  
The girls laughed and leaned in closer as the made their way up to Counterman's car.  
"What did we just miss?" Summer asked Wasman as she saw a police car pull in and car loads of students drive off.  
"I guess a neighbor heard the noise and called the cops." Wasman told her  
"What was the fight about?" Seth asked  
"Kristen is still upset about Niki turning her in for using a past History test to study off of. Niki says that what she did was immoral and corrupt and by not turning Kristen in she would have messed up the curve. Basically the same thing every fight between the two of them is about." Becca explained, "Only this time it ended in blood and a broken nose."  
"Excuse me you four." An officer said coming up to them, "We're going to need to ask you a few questions about what happened here."  
  
--------  
  
Half an hour later Seth and Summer sat in Becca's car listening to a mixed cd driving to Summer's house.  
"It was really nice of Becca to let us borrow her car."  
"Yeah it was." Summer said as the song started to end, "Are you sure you're going to be able to get back to Anne's alright?"  
"Oh yeah. This thing has automatic tracking, I'll be fine."  
"Good." Summer said making herself comfortable until the next song came on.  
She laughed to herself as she reached to turn the volume up.  
"What's so funny?" Seth asked.  
"This song." Summer told him and then she began to recite the words, "Now a woman who'll kiss on the very first date is usually a hussy, and a woman who'll kiss on the second time out is anything but fussy. But a woman who'll wait till the third time around head in the clouds feet on the ground, she's a girl he's glad he's found she's his Shipoopi."  
"That's a nice song."  
"It's from the Music Man. They did it last year as the fall musical."  
Summer took her eyes off of him as she noticed that they were about to go passed her house.  
"This is it." She said pointing to a small blue house with a porch swing and a melting snowman in the front yard wearing a green scarf, yellow sunglasses and a blue top hat.  
"Nice place." Seth said smiling  
"It's a mess."  
"No it's not. It's lived in. I love the snowman by the way. Your doing?"  
"No. I just supplied the scarf. My cousin Kellie put it together."  
"It's cute."  
"I'll be sure to tell her that."  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I have a fun filled day packed full of set building." Summer said adding an unenthusiastic, "Woo-hoo!"  
"If you don't want to do it then why go?"  
"Casey's offering an über amount of extra credit out of the deal. So I figured what the heck. Beside some of the gang's coming too so we're going to make an outing of it."  
"What time will it be done?"  
"Why?"  
"I was thinking you could show me the high lights of Springfield."  
"Why Seth Cohen, are you asking me out on a date?"  
"What would you say if I was?"  
"I'd say..."Summer began smiling, "that I can probably get out by about, three." 


	17. Chapter 15

Author's note: Sorry that this took so long. I thought I could get it posted before I left for camp, but due to my computer crashing I could. But her it is now! BTW, thank you Kait for pointing out my mistake.  
  
"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
The next morning Summer stood in front of her closet trying to find the perfect outfit to change into later for her date with Seth that night, and nothing she had looked right while Sam sat in her crib chewing on a pink rattle.  
  
"Okay sweetie. Mommy needs your help here." Summer said finally narrowing her choice down to two. She pulled a light blue sweater and a long denim skirt out and held them up against her body.  
  
"What do you think about this?"  
  
Sam just looked at the outfit and continued chewing on her rattle.  
  
"To plain? That's what I thought too."  
  
She tossed the outfit down on the bed and pulled out choice number two, a red sweater and a tight pair of jeans with a silver belt. Sam continued chewing, not showing and emotion about the outfit.  
  
"You're a lot of help." Summer said picking her daughter up, "You know that?"  
  
Sam smiled and Summer walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So, it's official. I have nothing to wear on my date with Seth tonight."  
  
"Why don't you wear what you've got on?" Gary asked referring to the pink Paul Frank hoody and paint splattered jeans she was wearing.  
  
"Meg, please explain to him."  
  
"This is Seth Cohen we're talking about Gary." Meg said over enthusiastically, "The love of her young life. The guy she thinks of every time In Your Eyes comes on the radio..."  
  
"First off: you're quoting Dawson's Creek? And secondly: it's Wonderwall, thank you very much."  
  
"Ooh, excuse me..."Meg said until she was cut off by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"I'll get it." Summer said as she handed Sam off to her cousin. "See you guys tonight."  
  
"Be back before..."  
  
"One, I know. And I know, don't have sex. We covered this all last night remember?"  
  
"See you tonight." Summer hurried to the front door grabbing her purse on the way. She swung open the door and was surprised to see Seth standing on the other side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised  
  
"Anne's letting me borrow her car so I can accompany you to this drama activity."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to know what it's like to spend a full Springfield day with Summer Roberts."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
------  
  
Summer and Seth walked into the school auditorium and were surprised to see no working going on. Instead Becca, Jackson and Cat were on the stage with a half build half painted set behind them while Ms. Casey, pretty much all of drama three and Katherine and Anne Marie sat in the audience watching.  
  
"Tonight on Behind the Music: Vanilla Ice." Jackson said in his best announcer voice, "Vanilla Ice was born Rob Van Winkle, which I know is a weird name for a kid. After making songs for bad turtle movies, Vanilla hit rock bottom. One day Shug Night threw him out of a three story window while a guy played the bongos and held a baby nearby. Here's Shug Night on that incident:"  
  
"He just was rapping and talking like he was black and I couldn't handle it anymore. I mean he's white! And not even a tan white, like iridescent white!" Cat said throwing random hand signal's in whenever she felt they were necessary.  
  
"But unfortunately that wasn't the end for Ice. After being beat out by Ozzy Osbourn to be the spokesperson of the new popular drink Hot Vanilla, available at a Starbucks near you, he snuck into the Osbourn house and tried to beat the tar out of Ozzy."  
  
"Oh Ozzy! Lola, attack him. No, don't pee on his leg. Oh Lola." Becca said doing a dead on Sharon Osbourn impression  
  
"And scene." Ms. Casey said standing up, "That was great you guys. Okay, if you'll come back down here I'll number you off again."  
  
"What's going on?" Summer asked as she and Seth walked down the rows of seats.  
  
"Look who finally managed to get out of bed." Anne joked, "Morning Sum."  
  
"I thought we were going to be working today. You know, painting, hammering." Summer said confused  
  
"We will be later. But in order for all of you to earn those points that I know will be spent on senior ditch day you need to do some learning."  
  
"So not only am I spending a Saturday at school, I also have to learn stuff?" Summer wrinkling her nose  
  
"Believe me I went through this will every single person in here."  
  
"So what kind of learning are we doing?" Summer asked sliding into a hard wooden seat  
  
"Improv. Very easy. So who's you're friend?"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Seth? Not Seth Cohen."  
  
"So you've heard of me." Seth said turning on his Cohen charm, "All good I hope."  
  
"Pretty much. So, are you going to be joining in?"  
  
------  
  
An hour later everyone was more open to the idea of doing work on a Saturday.  
  
"Okay we need an armadillo." Becca looked around the stage until she saw Seth hiding in the back of the stage trying to stay out of sight. "You! You'll work. Okay now we need a picture of Texas."  
  
"Like that?" Amy asked attempting to draw a picture of Texas on a small dry erase board they had found in the prop room.  
  
"I don't know. Now we need to put Dallas on the map."  
  
"Where's Dallas?"  
  
"I don't know, just put it anywhere. Okay, now we need someone to testify that they died. You! You'll work." Becca exclaimed pulling Cat to her  
  
"I died?" She asked in a little kid voice.  
  
"Okay now we need you to eat Dallas." Seth began looking ferocious at the map of Texas while Becca pretended to take some pictures. "Good one more time."  
  
"Hold on I need to draw Dallas again."  
  
Amy turned the board around quickly and drew a star all over the state. As soon as the board was turned back around Seth was back to pretending to be a horrifying armadillo.  
  
"Okay, perfect! Send it to the press. Moving on to our next story, Californian's aren't getting into heaven." Becca exclaimed hopping off the stage.  
  
"Oh my god Seth." Summer said laughing, "You are one terrible armadillo."  
  
"Let's see if you can be any better."  
  
Summer hurried on stage and stood in between Anne and Kristi.  
  
"I wonder what's on television." Kristi said sitting down on the stage pretending to hit a button on a remote.  
  
"Hey MTV viewers!" Anne said in a very valley girl accent that she had spend years working on, "This is Keli Jo here at the So-Cal Spring Break beach house. Hey Carson! We've got big news! California and parts of Nevada and other surrounding states that I didn't learn in Geometry are breaking away and sinking into the ocean! But we've got 5 hours and counting and we're going to make it worth while. So first up on our end of days countdown is Britney Spears cover of I Wanna Be Sedated which is like totally better than the old version 'cause that one was so like old, you know?"  
  
"Next." Kristi said pretending to hit another button.  
  
"For those of you just tuning in this is Robin Robins for E! California is sinking into the ocean. Now rumor has it that we're not getting into heaven, but unfortunately the big guys reps are saying 'No Comment'. So while we wait for that we've got big news on J. Lo's sixth wedding, what the word is on a Sex movie and just whether or not The Valley's own Jake Needleman, yes Grady Bridges himself, is dating a costar. And I'll give you a clue it's a yes."  
  
------  
  
"Okay, so we're going to end this with a game of story tellers. Okay so group three, come on up." Ms. Casey said  
  
Summer, Anne Marie, Becca and Jackson all made their way onstage.  
  
"Okay, so here's how this game works, these four are going to sit in a line and they're going to tell whatever story you want them to. So, what story do you want to hear?"  
  
"Jonah and the wale!" Amy called out  
  
"Cinderella!" Cat hollered  
  
"The story about that one time with Marissa and Ryan and a baseball bat in the pool house!" Seth joked  
  
"We've got a winner. Tell the story of that one time with Marissa and Ryan and the base ball bat in the pool house. Summer why don't you start off."  
  
"Okay," Summer said nervously, not really knowing where she was supposed to take this story, "so there was this one time when Marissa and Ryan were hanging out in the pool house and Marissa was all like 'Rawr..."  
  
"Stop." Casey called out, "Becca take over."  
  
"Marissa was all like 'Rawr, I'm Marissa and I'm thin and stuff' and then..."  
  
"Anne."  
  
"And then this guy walked in and was just like, 'Look at me look at me' and Marissa and Ryan were just like, 'Waa?' and then they noticed that..."  
  
"Jackson."  
  
"Then they noticed that this guy was Nick Nolte and he's just like 'I'm Nick Nolte and I was in Spider Man, blah blah blah. Look at my crazy hair' and..."  
  
"Becca."  
  
"And Ryan pulled out a baseball bat which he had hidden under his bed 'cause he's from Chino and..."  
  
"Summer."  
  
"And that's how they do it in Chino. And then Nick Nolte was like..."  
  
"Anne."  
  
"Nick Nolte was like 'Ahh, you're from Chino...ahh.' and then..."  
  
"Jackson."  
  
"And then this guy with an awesome Jew fro wondered into the pool house and was just like 'I love puddin'. Puddin'. Puddin'. Puddin'. It's so fun to say.' And then he..."  
  
"Becca."  
  
"And then he left to go find his inconceivably hot girlfriend and was quickly followed by Nick Nolte who has the attention span of a nine year old on a three day sugar bender. The end." 


	18. Chapter 16

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
After many hours of painting Summer and Seth made their way out to Anne's car.  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Seth asked as he unlocked the car door.  
"I'd like to get out of these dirty clothes."  
"Really?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow  
"Not like that." She said blushing  
"I know. I could take you home to change if you'd like."  
"I wouldn't want to make you wait outside." Summer said slightly flustered  
"Well, I could come inside with you."  
"Yeah, but then you'd have to deal with Gary, and I'm like a daughter to him. I mean he scared Counterman and Wasman and they were only picking me up to go to a movie. I'd hate to see him go after you."  
"I think I can handle myself. And come on, that paint's going to stain if you let it sit any longer."  
"Let me call home and see if he's there."  
  
Summer pulled out her phone and hit 'home' on her speed-dial.  
"Hello?" Meg asked out of breath.  
"It's me, you okay?"  
"Yeah. You almost missed us, that's all. What's wrong?"  
"I was just wondering if it would be safe to bring Seth over so I can change clothes."  
"You mean have I picked up all of Sam's stuff so he won't wonder why you haven't mentioned a baby in the house? Yeah."  
"Good."  
"Okay. Be safe. Condom's are..."  
"Hey now!" Summer exclaimed loudly, "There are some things I just don't need to know."  
"See you tonight."  
"Bye Meg."  
  
Summer hit end and turned to Seth.  
"Meg says that it is safe to bring you home."  
  
------  
  
Summer unlocked the house and pushed the door open.  
"Cool place." Seth said walking into the living room.  
"Thanks." Summer laughed, "You can just stay here while I go get dressed."  
"Alright." Seth said sitting down on the couch.  
"So, what do you think of Springfield so far?" Summer asked  
"It's okay. Although I have seen nothing that would make me want to stay here for eight months."  
"I needed a change." Summer said walking out of her room dressed in the red sweater and jeans she had thought about wearing that morning  
"Wow, you look great." Seth said walking over to her.  
"Why thank you. So, you ready to go?"  
"In just a second." Seth said trying to peek over her shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" Summer asked pulling her door shut quickly  
"I just want to see your room."  
"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Uh-uh. You are not going in there."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's a sty. I cannot stand going in there, I really wouldn't want to subject anyone else to that. Now come on, we've got so many things to do and so little time to do them."  
  
------  
  
"So, would this qualify as a normal evening in Springfield?" Seth asked that night as he and Summer watched the police drag a disheveled looking man out of the late showing of a special showing of Kill Bill volume two.  
"Honestly? This is the most excitement I've seen since I got here. Except for that time a group of guys got together and pulled all the fire alarms in school during the first snow of the year."  
"Can I have your attention please?" A young pimply faced usher said walking to the front of the theatre "We are sorry for the disruption and unfortunately we aren't going to be able to finish the movie. But you all will be reimbursed."  
"Well this is great." Summer whispered  
"So, what can we do now?" Seth asked as they got out of their seats and headed towards the back entrance.  
"Well, it's almost twelve thirty so most of the good places are closed, plus I've gotta be home in a half hour. But you know what? There is one place not to far from my house we could go to."  
"Okay. Let's go."  
"Okay."  
  
------  
  
Fifteen minutes later Seth and Summer sat across from each other in a tiny white booth at a twenty four hour breakfast restaurant.  
"You come here a lot?" Seth asked as he sat his cup of coffee down on the table.  
"Sometimes. Whenever Anne's in town mostly. Kristi, Becca and I spend the night at her house, which I know sounds really childish, and do nothing but watch bad teen movies and gossip and then we finish off the evening here."  
"It sounds like you really enjoy living here."  
"I do. It's great."  
"I'm glad."  
  
Seth smiled at her and went back to eating his breakfast and Summer just looked at him.  
"What?" he asked  
"I was just wondering if..." She paused for a moment  
"What?"  
"Have you seen my dad lately?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I have. He was at Caleb's birthday party."  
"How is he?"  
"He's fine."  
"Good. That's good." Summer looked down at her food, and then quickly looked up again, "He didn't say anything to you about why I came here, did he?"  
"No...why?"  
"Just curious. Now come on, finish eating. We're going to need to get me back home soon."  
  
------  
  
Seth pulled up to the house and shut the car off.  
"So, this is it." Summer said turning to face Seth.  
"Yep. In six hours I will be on my way to the airport."  
"And I'll have to wait an entire month till I see you again. "  
"Come on, if we could go six months without seeing each other, thirty days is going to be nothing. And plus we have those lovely pictures taken from the dance. You will send me copy's right?"  
"You bet." Summer smiled.  
"I can however see where you're coming from."  
"You can?"  
"Yeah, I can. I know that the days are going to go by so fast if I can just convince myself to say goodbye and let you get out of the car."  
Summer smiled and looked down at her feet  
"You know," She said, "a friend once told me that you know its love when the hardest thing to say is goodbye."  
"This must be the best love ever then." 


	19. Chapter 17

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground  
  
She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."  
  
---Shipoopi, The Music Man  
  
The next afternoon Summer was awoken by the sound of her phone going off around one.  
"Hello?" She groggily asked answering the phone  
"It's Kristi."  
"Hi. What's up?"  
"Well, I've got Becca over at my house and we're just a little curious about how the date went last night."  
"If you mean did I tell him about Sam the answer is a big fat no. I chickened out."  
"What do you mean you chickened out Summer?"  
"She chickened out again?" Summer could hear Becca say in the background  
"I couldn't tell him. I don't know if it's because I was scared or because we're finally in this good place and I didn't want to screw that up again."  
"If you didn't want to screw things up you should have told him six months ago!" Becca said getting on the line, "There's probably never going to be a good time to tell him. I mean the longer you wait the more upset Seth is going to get when he finds out."  
"I know that Bec..."  
"Then why don't you do something?"  
Summer sighed deeply and then began to speak but was interrupted by Sam crying in the living room.  
"That's Sam." She said, "I've gotta go."  
"Okay. Talk to you Monday?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Summer hung up the phone and made her way into the living room.  
"Why'd you guys let me sleep so late?" Summer asked as lifted Sam out of her playpen  
"You looked so peaceful. We thought we'd let you rest for a change." Meg said walking out of the kitchen carrying a bottle  
"Well thank you."  
"So, how was the date last night?" Kellie asked moving from her spot in front of the television.  
"I don't even want to talk about it."  
  
-------  
  
The next morning Summer walked into Drama trying not to look Kristi or Becca in the eye. She hadn't talked to either one of them since Sunday afternoon.  
"Hey." Wasman said as he and Counterman walked up to her  
"You heard about the conversation, didn't you?" Summer asked as she folded her arms.  
"Yeah. Kristi called me. And now I am your friend and all but..."  
"You've got to take her side, right?"  
"Maybe it's because I'm a guy, maybe it's because I saw a lot of similarities between Seth and I, maybe it's because I've watched Sam grow, but if I were him I would want to know that I had a daughter."  
"Same here." Counterman agreed  
"You guys stop. Please." Summer sighed, "I know. I know how horrible I'm being about all of this."  
"Excuse me!" Ms. Casey yelled from the front of the room, "I know I'm being unreasonable here, but could the soap opera formerly known as Drama three please come to an end?"  
  
-------  
  
"Loyalty was this weekend. Did you all have fun?" Mr. Upton asked that afternoon  
"Oh yeah loads, up until the cops came and Summer and a few of us had to be questioned by the cops." Wasman said under his breath  
"What happened?" Mr. Upton asked  
"Wait, you were just questioned? I heard that you were taken down to the station and booked." Missy interrupted  
"No, it was just a few questions." Wasman told her  
"I still want to know what happened." Mr. Upton said exasperated  
"There were these two girls; one is my friend's girlfriend..." Summer began, trying to get her mind on something other than Seth  
"Ex girlfriend." Wasman interrupted  
"That's right. Ex girlfriend. Anyway she and this other girl got into it one needed stitches, the other got her nose broke. I felt like I was home again."  
"Wait, so no one got killed? I heard that someone got killed." Delilah asked  
"How did this get around so fast?" Wasman asked shaking his head.  
"Wait," Mr. Upton said confused, "They have fights in Orange County?"  
"My friends sure did. Like my boyfriend he was at my ex friend Holly's party with his brother Ryan, and they both got into this fight with my best friend ex boyfriend Luke. Ooh and there was this other time when Luke and Ryan got into a fight and they ended up burning this house down. And there was this other time when this guy came to a party and..."  
"That was a rhetorical question, but thank you anyway Summer." Mr. Upton said interrupting, "Now if no one objects we need to get on with today's assignment."  
  
-------  
  
Summer walked out of the nursery holding Sam's carrier on her hip and made her way outside towards the library. It had been almost eight months since she was last there. Everyone still got along then, she was still pregnant with Sam, and she still believed that it would be easy to tell Seth the truth.  
As she walked into the library she ran into a friendly face.  
"Katherine! Hi." She exclaimed  
"Hey Summer. Haven't seen you since...well you know early Saturday morning. So I guess in the scheme of things that really isn't a long time, but..."  
"I know what you mean." Summer smiled  
"Good. So, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but all Seth could talk about Sunday on the way to the airport was you."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh. It actually got kind of annoying."  
"Like what did he say? In detail."  
Katherine laughed, "How much time do you have?"  
"An hour and a half. Meg's coming to get me today."  
"You're not going with Wasman or Becca?"  
"Kristi, Becca and I aren't really speaking at the moment."  
"Why don't you come with me then? I have more than enough room in the car."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Totally. Come on."  
  
-------  
  
Fifteen minutes later Summer and Katherine sat on Summer's bed talking while Sam took a nap.  
"So, aren't you going to ask me?" Summer asked pulling a pillow up to her chest.  
"Ask you what?" Katherine asked trying to play coy  
"Why I haven't told Seth yet."  
"No, I'm not going to ask. I mean I love Becca and Kristi dearly but unlike them, I know that ultimately I have no say in it."  
"Thank you Katherine."  
"It's no problem."  
  
-------  
  
That night Summer sat at the kitchen table finishing off a much needed bowl of chocolate ice cream while talking to Seth on the phone.  
"So you want to tell me what's wrong?" Seth asked  
"What makes you think something's wrong?" Summer asked  
"Your voice. You sound distant. Like something's wrong."  
"Becca, Kristi and I got into a fight over something stupid. Now we're not speaking."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. Hopefully we'll be able to talk it out tomorrow. We've got a fundraiser at night and the only thing worse than being out in the cold for hours upon hours is being out in the cold for hours upon hours and having someone be mad at you."  
"That's true. "  
  
Summer sighed and looked up at the clock.  
"Hey, so it's almost one here, so I've got to be getting to bed if I don't want to have to OD on caffeine to be able to function tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I need to get started on some homework. Talk to you tomorrow?"  
"Talk to you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Summer pushed end, put her empty bowl in the sink, and headed towards her bedroom. She ran her fingers against her sleeping daughters cheek.  
"I wish so much that you could know you're daddy." She whispered, "But now isn't the right time. But soon." 


	20. Chapter 18

Author's note: Okay, so this is going to be a super short chapter so you can have something to remember me by while I go to Iowa and Minnesota next week for family stuff. But don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, and coming up will be Hailey and Jimmy's wedding.

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

The next morning Summer woke up close to three and as hard as she tried she couldn't fall back asleep.

"Boy this is fun." she thought to herself as she tiptoed into the computer room.

She turned on the computer and waited a minute for it to boot up before she logged on to AOL Instant Messenger. She scanned down her list of friends that were on-line, most of them from Newport, and smiled when she saw Seth's very obvious screen name, CaptainOatz, on the list.

She walked back into her room, grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he asked with a tired tone in his voice.

"So, what are you still doing up?"

"I have a paper I needed to work on. How about you Summer? It's got to be pretty late over there."

"Yeah it is. But I however couldn't sleep."

Seth sighed on the other end of the phone, "I know how that is."

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow or today rather?"

"Not a whole lot. I've got a test after lunch and then when I get home I'm watching Cohen. What about you? Didn't you say something about a fundraiser?"

"Yeah I did."

"What about that?"

She laughed, "Apparently this is a semi annual thing. You see all of the club's in school have different booths and the money they raise helps to go towards activities for this year or next."

"And you'll be helping Drama club?"

"Yep. We've got three booths this year, Pin the Kiss on the Wasman, Bigger or Better and Karaoke. And unfortunately it's not your normal brand of Karaoke. No, I'm not lucky enough to get to hear a bunch of bad singers."

"Oh god. I hate to think what you've got to do."

"I'll tell you my good friend. Becca, Kristi, Wasman and I have to sing."

"That is...a horribly scary thought."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"I'll send good thoughts..." Seth started but was interrupted by Kirsten coming into the room.

"Seth do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked

"I'm getting off." he guaranteed her, "Hey Summer..."

"You've got to go I understand."

"I'll talk to later."

"Yeah. Ooh and Seth? Tell you're mom I said hi."

"I'll do that. And Summer?"

"Mmhmm."

"I just want you to know that...I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and squealed to herself as she went to make sure Sam was still sleeping peacefully.


	21. Chapter 19

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

A few hours, an a power nap later, Summer walked down the hall towards the nursery with Sam on her hip and came face to face with Becca and Kristi.

"We need to talk." Kristi said, "I'm sorry about how harsh I was on you the other day."

"Same here." Becca told her, "At the end of the day when you tell Seth is really your decision."

"Thank you guys."

"No problem." Kristi smiled

------

That afternoon Summer sat in math class doodling on the cover of her notebook while the rest of her classmates enjoyed the free day Mr. Upton was giving them.

"Now a days guys don't really appreciate their baby's momma's I mean look at Britney's hubby..." a girl named Ebony said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Baby's mommas? What's a baby's momma?" Mr. Upton asked

"You know a Baby's momma." Philip explained

"I'm a baby's momma." A girl named Ali said

"Oh so like a young mother." Mr. Upton said pretending to understand what was being said

"No, like a baby's momma." Philip said

"I still don't quite understand."

"Baby's momma, which is a noun." Summer said looking up from her notebook, "Meaning the mother of your child to whom you are not married. The male version would be a baby's daddy."

The class gave Summer a dumbfounded look and she sighed to herself, "Just because I grew up in Newport doesn't mean I don't know anything other than how many different kinds of shoes Jimmy Choo makes or where to go if you want to see Paris Hilton get into a fight."

------

That night while Kristi and Becca sat around waiting for people wanting to hear bad singing Summer tried to negotiate with Wasman's bigger or better team.

"I'm not letting you give me a cd player as collateral while you borrow my daughter." Summer said appalled

"Okay, fine." Wasman sighed, "Jackson, give Summer your ipod."

"No!" he exclaimed

"Do you want to win this game or not?"

"Fine. But you better not hurt it. Janey is my baby."

"You've named your ipod?"

"Five more minutes left for this round of bigger or better." Ms. Casey said from over the loud speaker.

"Jackson. Come on." Wasman said getting irritated

"Fine." he said handing it over.

"Here's Sam." She said passing her over to Wasman

"Come on." Wasman said as they hurried over to the steps of the bleachers to meet with to meet with the other teams.

"I cannot believe you just handed your baby off to Wasman, Jackson, and Bri-Bri." Becca said shaking her head

"I don't trust Jackson with my dog." Kristi said

"Well it's nice to get away for a minute. Besides it'll help me when I go to Newport next month."

"You're not taking her?" Kristi asked

"Nope. Meg agreed to watch her. So I'm going to be baby free for a whole week."

"You excited about the wedding?" Becca asked

"Absolutely. This is going to be the first family engagement of his that we've ever gone to as a couple."

"We're here to return your baby." Wasman said

"You guys win?" Becca asked

"No." Wasman told her as he slid Sam into Summer's arms, "Lauren Johnson got the keys to the stadium from her dad."

"So the keys to the stadium were better than my daughter? I think I'm a little outraged."

------

Three days later, before class, Summer sat on the floor of the drama room drawing signs for the Springfield Public School District's annual drama festival with the rest of Drama three while talking to Seth on the phone.  
"So, tell me a little more about this thing you've got going on tonight." Seth said

"Well you remember the set you helped build?"

"Yeah."

"Well that is for a one act and we're going to be performing it along side many other school's in the Springfield area trying to win first."

"Awesome."

Summer looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to drop Sam off at the nursery.

"Hey Seth, school's about ready to start."

"Alright, I'll call you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be free around ten thirty or so."

"Okay, talk to you then."

"Talk to you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So Casey, "Becca said while Summer hung up her phone and picked Sam's carrier up, "Since we're doing so much work here and all do you think we can get last block off?"

"Please Casey." Summer begged, "'Cause I'm really not in the mood to listen to Mr. Upton's rant about why gay marriage is wrong."

"Ditto on that one." Wasman agreed.

"Yeah, P.E. doesn't sound that much fun today either." Foxy told her

"You promise to stay on task and not goof off?" Ms. Casey asked

"We promise." Everyone agreed.

------

That night after performing in various drama activities, including the biggest event of the night One Act, Summer sat in the auditorium with drama students from many other school's talking to Seth on the phone.

"So how was your day?" he asked

"We had a very fun half an hour when we broke for dinner. I hung out with this friend of Becca's, her name's Marrs. She and I went to Subway and then we played invisible tennis, invisible soccer, invisible lacrosse which was really fun because we don't exactly know how to play visible lacrosse, and we ran through a field like hippies, and we recreated the last supper and I was Jesus and she was Peter, and we played in the Drury fountain. Oh my god I almost forgot about the best part of the half hour. We took an imaginary trip to Tahiti and I got an imaginary tan."

"Wow your day was packed full of invisible goodness wasn't it."

"It was."

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Casey said walking on stage "If you all will please take your seats we will begin giving out awards momentarily."

"Seth, I've gotta go."

"Okay, talk to you later?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ooh, and remember..."

"If I win an award I will thank you."

"Good."

"Love you." Summer whispered

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Summer hung up the phone and turned to Becca.

"You've got it so bad." Becca laughed

"No I don't."

"How much longer until you leave for Newport?"

"24 days, eleven hours and---shut up."

Becca started laughing until Counterman and Amy showed up behind her, dressed in clown makeup, and started laughing too.

"Don't do that! Puppet's give me the Wiggins." Becca shrieked.

"Why?" Amy asked

"I saw a puppet once it gave me the Wiggins; there isn't really much of a story." Becca told them.

"What are we talking about?" Wasman asked sitting down behind the group along with a friend from drama two named Matt.

"Becca's afraid of clowns…" Counterman explained as he turned around and then exclaimed, "Whoa."

"Wasman, your mouth make-up is smeared. It looks like you've been making out with someone." Amy whispered

"You've been making out with someone who isn't me?" Matt joked, pretending to be hurt

"No Matt, I only have feelings for you." Wasman said sarcastically patting him on the back.

"That's so sweet! Are you two going to be like the drawing of the two guys on top of the wedding cake in the paper?" Summer exclaimed laughing

"Have you guys gotten to look at the bios?" Kristi asked sitting down on the arm of the chair with a bio pamphlet in her hands

"Uh-uh." everyone said shaking their heads.

"Hand it here." Matt said taking it out of her hands, "Ooh. Tyler 'Wasman---not Biggs' Wasman is a senior who has been in MacBath and Ten Little Indians, among others. His dream play to direct would be Red, White, and Blaine and his favorite movie quote, coincidently enough, is 'I'm going to go home and bite my pillow.' His average weekend involves movie marathons with his girlfriend Kristi. His autobiography would be called Eternal Sunshine of Wasman's Mind and in the movie he might be played by Frankie Muniz but not by ANYONE from The Valley! And in closing he would like to say: JS, AC, what's going to become of the CHS drama department when we leave? AMR just leave already! KM UCLA better watch out 'cause we're going to have the time of our lives next year! And Lastly, Sum you're great and all but "will you please stop talking about that stupid show?!"

"You don't like hearing about the Valley?" Summer asked sticking her bottom lip out

"What does Summer's say?" Wasman asked

"This is Summer Roberts' first and also last year at Central and we're sad to see her go. Her dream play to direct would be Wasman: The Musical, 'if only some would hurry up and get the script written!' Her favorite movie quote would have to be, 'Evian is naive spelled backwards!' from Reality Bites. Her average weekend she: 'Plays with Sam, watches marathons, and works hard to avoid homework that needs to be done before graduation.' Her parting words are ones to think about, KM, thank you for being there for me since day one, and also for knowing so much useless trivia. AMR you're just too much, you really are. Wasman remember 'The male plug goes into the female plug and that creates electricity.'"

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Ms. Casey said returning to the podium on the stage, "We will now begin handing out awards. And since it's almost oh, eleven at night could you please keep your speeches down to less than a minute and a half? Okay. So first award is best original script. First place goes to Avery Smith from Hillcret, I'm sorry, Hillcrest."

"I see how it is." A random guy from the audience yelled out, "You're discriminating against us because our roof is caving in. I see."

After the rest of the individual awards were given out it was time to move on to the one act and readers theatre awards.

"The first award to be given out in this is best supporting actress." Ms. Casey said picking up the award statue, "And the winner is Ms. Summer Roberts."

"Oh my god!" Wasman exclaimed

"You did it!" Becca cried

Summer walked up on stage with a tired Sam on her hip and graciously accepted the statue.

"Oh my god. This is awesome!" She said speechless, "When I first got the role of the Maid I was positive that it would be the best role 'cause no one would notice me. I guess I was wrong. Ooh, and I was informed that I have to thank my boyfriend Seth, who helped build the set."

Summer went back to her seat and Ms. Casey went back to the podium.

"Now the Best supporting actor." Ms. Casey said picking up the next award statue, "And the award goes to Centrals very own Jackson..."

"Yes!" Jackson exclaimed jumping out of his seat, not even letting her finish, and began pointing to various people sitting around him, "Ha to you, and you, and well you're hot so not to you."

------

Fifteen minutes later Summer quietly walked into the house with Sam sleeping in her carrier and headed towards the bedroom. She sat the carrier down on her bed and took her phone out of her bag and dialed Seth's number.

"It's me. Guess who won the Best Supporting Actress?"


	22. Chapter 20

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

Summer shut the door to her dad's SUV and sighed happily. It was six at night and she was back home in Newport once again. She began to walk around the front of the car when she saw Marissa coming out of the front door with Cohen in her arms.

"Sum!" Marisa exclaimed

"Coop!" she cried back

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't heard. Seth invited me to be his date for Hailey and your dad's wedding."

"Seth invited you? Really. So I guess things have moved from being just good between the two of you to being really good."

"Yeah, things are going real good. But we can talk about that stuff when we get inside."

As soon as Summer and Marissa got inside the house they headed straight to the kitchen for some much needed gossip and ice cream.

"So where is everyone?" Summer asked as she opened the freezer and pulled out a fat-free sugar-free ice cream bar.

"Seth, Sandy, and Ryan are getting things for the rehearsal dinner and Hailey and Kirsten are out getting food."

"So, is your mom going to be coming to this wedding?"

"Well Hailey is her step daughter now, so it looks like it."

"God help us all."

Marissa laughed as they took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So, how are things going back in Springfield?"

"It's the best. I've made some more great friends, and everyone loves Seth."

"Yeah, Seth told us about all the fun he had taking you to the dance."

"It was a lot of fun."

"He also told us about how he went into your house. But however, he didn't mention seeing Samara."

Summer took a deep breath and looked at her best friend, "That's because he didn't get to see Samara."

"You still haven't told him?"

"Can we not get into this right now?"

Summer sighed, leaned back in her chair and took a bite of her ice cream bar.

"So," Marissa said deciding to change the subject but was cut off by Summer's phone ringing

"Hello?" she asked answering it.

"It's Kristi."

"Hey! You guys get in alright?"

"Oh yeah."

"No problems?"

"Nope."

"So, have you seen the city?"

"Not yet. We're going tomorrow."

"Excited?"

"Ecstatically."

"Where are you now?"

"Elizabeth New Jersey. And let me tell you something about Elizabeth New Jersey. Looks mean nothing. Our hotel looked so nice from the outside but on the inside it smelt funky and just plain not nice. The mall that was across the street however was way better then it looked on the outside."

"Did you buy anything?"

"Yeah, I ended up getting you a shirt and a couple videos."

"You got me a shirt?"

"Yep. Oh hey, the group wants to go have dinner so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You bet. Tell Wasman I said hi."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Summer hung up the phone and turned to say something to Marissa, but was cut off by the front door opening

"Marissa?" Kirsten asked walking through the door, with Hailey right behind.

"In the kitchen!" She called out

"Whose car is that in the drive?"

"That would be my dad's." Summer said standing up

"Summer!" Kirsten exclaimed, "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And my granddaughter?"

"She's perfect. Oh you should see her. She's gotten so big, and she's starting to talk."

"You're kidding!?"

"Nope. But don't worry. I've got tons of video's and pictures in the car."

"I cannot wait to see them."

Later while the guys were still out running various errands the girls sat around the kitchen table flipping through pictures dating back to thanksgiving.

"Look at her!" Hailey squealed holding up a picture of Sam with Kirsten and Sandy, "She looks just like Seth."

"She acts just like Seth too. Seven months old and she already loves Bright Eyes."

"Are you serious?" Marissa asked

"Very much so."

"What's this?" Kirsten asked holding up the cast bio from the one act

"Oh god." Summer laughed, "That would be the bios from the one act. Since Seth helped with the set Casey said that he could fill out a bio sheet."

"I need to know what this says." Hailey said snatching it away, "Okay. You might have seen Seth Cohen in his critically acclaimed role of Duck number three in his kindergarten production of The Ugly Duckling,"

"I was in that." Marissa announced

"But don't worry, if you missed him then you're obviously...Well, you're not actually watching him now but you are seeing the set he helped build. His favorite movie quote is 'Goonies never say die' and on an average weekend he skateboards, talk to Summer on the phone, terrorizes random Newport social events and sit by his pool and watch time slowly pass him by. His autobiography would be called 'Totally Redonkulous: The Seth Cohen Story'; and he doesn't know who would play him in the made fore TV movie 'cause there's always a made for TV movie but 'Anne Marie says that I resemble John Mayer so that's what I'm going to say.' And when asked if the seniors had a parting words he replied by saying, 'Sure, what the heck. Anne Marie, I've known you all my life and I'm glad that Summer gets to know you as well. Speaking of Summer, you can be my wonder woman anytime.' I'm sure she knows what that means.

An hour later the guys finally got home, while the girls were in the kitchen trying to put take out food on plates in a way that it looked home made.

"Hello?" Sandy called out opening the front door.

"In here." Hailey yelled back.

"Here would be?" Ryan asked as he walked into the house with Seth

"Kitchen." Summer said smiling

"You're here!" Seth exclaimed rushing into the room, "When did you get in?"

"Around two. But my dad and the step-monster wanted me to hang out with them for a little while."

"I bet that was fun." Ryan said sarcastically

"You have no idea."

"Was the flight okay?" Sandy asked

"The flight was great. Actually I somehow managed to sleep through most of it. So, that was good."

Later that evening Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer sat in the pool house trying to get a very fussy Cohen to sleep.

"Why don't we tell her a story?" Marissa suggested

"That would work, if she liked stories." Ryan told her.

"Maybe you haven't told her the right stories." Seth suggested and then turned to Summer, "What was that one that game that you played?"

"You mean story tellers?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. We should do that."

"You guys know how to play?"

Ryan and Marissa both shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.

"It's easy. I'll start. Okay once upon a time there was a boy named Aladdin and..." Summer began

"And he was very..."Seth said picking up, "Marissa?"

"He was very...poor? I don't know. Ryan."

"And there was this princess named Jasmine and she liked him because of that and... Marissa?"

"And because he shared his Genie. One day they went to a..."

"They went to a bar mitzvah to buy dates..." Seth said interrupting Marissa, "Summer."

"To buy dates from the date stand where he had an account with Harry the shop assistant." Summer laughed, "Coop?"

"After that they went to see a movie staring the flying carpet that could fly. 'Hi'"

"Said Genie." Ryan said taking over, "Summer?"

"After the movie Aladdin found a ring and gave it to Genie. She didn't like it so she threw it down and Jasmine found it. She liked it very much."

"True Dat." Seth said ending the story.

A few hours later Summer and Seth sat with their feet in the pool looking up at the sky.

"What time do you have to be home?" Seth asked wrapping his arms around her

"Dad said midnight, which is soon, but I'm sure that if I get home late and give him my puppy dog eyes he'll let it slide."

"Maybe you should get home early so that you could use the puppy dog eyes tomorrow night. "

"What do you mean?

"Holly's having a party at her house and I thought that you might like to go and see your old friends, catch up on everything."

"You'd really suffer through a Newport party just for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Okay then. I'm in."


	23. Chapter 21

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

The next morning Summer sat in her bed putting on her shoes while she listened, thanks to Kristi's phone, to the Springfield gang while they were on their way into New York City.

"How far away is Redbank, New Jersey?" she heard Jackson asked

"You're not going!" Ms. Casey exclaimed

"Why you got family there?" A man who she guessed was their tour guide asked

"A famous comic book and movie guy was born there and he's not going!" Casey told him

"You came all the way to New York just to get a comic book?" the tour guide asked

"He's not going!" Casey exclaimed again

"Sounds like you're having fun." Summer laughed

"It's been fun so far." Kristi agreed

"I wish I could be there. "

"No you don't."

"No, I really don't."

"So, how's Newport?"

"It's really great."

"Yeah? What do you have planned for today?"

"Well Seth is going to take me out on his boat for a while and then we're going to hang out on the beach for a while before hitting a party."

"A whole day with Seth and your first Newport party of the year, you must be so excited."

"I really am."

That afternoon Summer laid on the deck of the Summer Breeze while Seth sat next to her.

"This is wonderful." she whispered

"Yeah?" Seth asked

"Yeah. You and me, being back home again. It is so amazingly wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so."

Summer sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Do you think that you could ever hate me?"

"No. Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Just curious. That's all." She told him leaning in for a kiss.

That evening Summer stood in Holly's kitchen leaning up against her countertop, talking to Becca on the phone while Seth got her something to drink.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"Well, we went to the empire state building and I took a butt load of pictures."

"A butt load?" Summer asked laughing, "How much is a butt load?"

"Like ten. Anyway, then we separated into groups and my group went to China town and did some more shopping. I got two I Love New York shirts and some post cards, oooh and a picture of Audrey Hepborn and cat from Breakfast at Tiffanies."

"I love Breakfast at Tiffanies."

"Same here! "

"Is that Summer you're talking to?" She heard Wasman say in the background

"Hold on a minute Sum." Becca told her, "Yeah it is."

"Let me talk to her."

"Summer, Wasman wants to talk to you."

"Hey Summer." He said getting on the line

"Hey Wazzie. How's it going?"

"It's going great. You'll never guess who I met today."

"Is it someone famous?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oooh, is it Grady Bridges?" She said joking.

"Who?"

"From The Valley."

"Oh god no."

"Then who was it?"

"The ex-Mr. Madonna himself."

Summer took a minute to catch her breath and then finally asked, "You met Sean Penn?"

"Yep." Wasman told her very excitedly

"You've got to tell me this whole story."

"Okay, you see Jackson, Jeremy, Straus, and I were on a fedora hunt with Ms. Cox and I was just walking down the street and I bump into this guy and when I turned around to apologize I sees that the guy is none other than Oscar © Winner Sean Penn. And you want to know an interesting fact about Sean Penn? He's a fast walker. He walks as fast as I do, which is hard to do."

"I know it." Summer laughed as Seth handed her a cup of water.

"What's going on?" Seth whispered

"Wasman met Sean Penn."

"Really?"

"Mmmhhm." She said and then began talking to Wasman again, "So did you get any pictures of him?"

"I got the back of his head when he was walking away."

"The back of his head? That's sorta cheep if you..." She started to say and was then surprised by an arm being wrapped around her waist.

"My god!" She exclaimed turning around to come face to face with Luke, "Wasman I've got to go okay?"

"Sure."

"Tell Kristi I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Summer hung up her phone and then playfully hit Luke on the arm.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she told him

"Sorry. So, how have you been?"

"Good. I've been good."

"Good. You here with Seth?"

"Yeah I am." she said taking a hold of his hand.

"This is an interesting turn of events."

Shortly after midnight Seth and Summer headed out of Holly's house towards the Range Rover.

"So, you think your dad's going to be too mad when you get home?" Seth asked as he unlocked the doors

"I think he might be a little surprised considering I called him earlier and told him that I'm sleeping over at Marissa's."

"Really. So, as of now you don't really have a place to stay."

"That's right."

"Well, it would only be right if I asked you to stay with me."

"And it would only be right if I accepted your offer."

A few hours later Summer slowly slipped out of bed and slid on a pair of Seth's pajama bottoms that were lying on the floor and grabbed a tee shirt that was lying on his dresser. She then pulled her phone out of her purse which was lying on the chair and then quietly slipped out into the hall.

She hit home on her speed dial and waited for Meg to pick up.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey Meg." Summer whispered

"Summer. Hi. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. I figured it would be about time for Sam's late night feeding pretty soon so you'd be up. So how is she doing?"

"She misses her mommy"

"Ooh, poor sweetie. Is she awake?"

"Yeah. She's right here."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure." Meg said and then put the phone up to Sam's ear.

"Hi honey, its momma. Hi. I really miss you. Know what? Daddy's here with me..."

That morning Summer laid in Seth's bed with her face in the pillow trying to get a few more minutes of sleep when Seth walked in and crawled up next to her.

"Morning sleepy head." He whispered

"Mmmm." Summer moaned rolling over onto her back.

"You think you might want to come down stairs for lunch?" he asked pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Lunch? What time is it?" She asked sitting up

"It's almost noon. And before you flip out Marissa already called your dad around nine and asked him if it would be okay if you stayed longer to help out with the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Well don't you just have everything planned out, don't you?" She smiled

That evening Summer stood by the pool talking to various Noopsies.

"So, Summer have you decided where you're going to be going to school?" one asked

"Well, I was planning on going to Stanford, but now I'm leaning more towards Berkley." she said trying to sending 'help-me' looks to Ryan who was standing on the other side of the pool.

"Berkley is a terrific school." Another one said while the rest shook their head in agreement

"Hello ladies." Ryan said coming up behind them.

"Hello Ryan." the first Noopsie said as turning your head

"I'm sorry but going to need to steal Summer away."

"Sorry you guys." Summer said trying to sound sincere

"So you might be going to Berkley?" Ryan asked and they headed towards the pool house.

"That's what I'm thinking. "she said as they walked in

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain father of your child going there would it? "Ryan asked as he shut the door behind them

"That has something to do with it." she said sitting down on the bed

"What's going on?" Marissa asked coming out of the bathroom with Cohen

"Chino here just totally saved me from being driven insane by a group of Noopsies."

"It's was nothing." Ryan said rolling his eyes

Marissa sat down next to Summer and laid Cohen in between.

"She's gotten so big." Summer said as she started stroking Cohen's head.

Outside the speakers started playing Little Digger by Liz Phair. And everyone looked down at Cohen, not noticing that Seth had came into the room

"Does she make you think of Sam?" Ryan asked taking a seat on the floor

"So much." Summer sighed.

"You miss her?" he asked

"Of course I do. She's my daughter."

"Excuse me." Seth finally said, "What's going on?"


	24. Important Authors note

EEEEKKK! Okay, so my little sister killed my computer last night so I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to post the next chapter of the story. Hopefully tomorrow, but I wouldn't hold your breath. ï Sorry you guys.


	25. chapter 22

Authors note: Okay, so here's the new chapter, but it might be a while till I get the next chapter finished, so I have a question for you guys: because I have to type the story at the library where there's always a line to use computers,would you rather have longer chapters that you have to wait a while for or would you like shorter chapter that you don't? Let me know in the reply.

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

"Excuse me." Seth finally said, "What's going on?"

"Seth!" Summer exclaimed looking up.

"We should probably leave them alone." Marissa said picking Cohen up.

"Right." Ryan said heading towards the door, "If you need us we'll be in the house."

Marissa and Ryan quickly exited leaving Seth and Summer alone.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" he asked

_"What does it mean when something changes how it's always been?"_ The Liz sang over the speakers

"Who's Sam?"

"She's your daughter." She whispered

_"I've done the damage, the damage is done. I pray to god that I'm the damaged one. And all these grownup complications that you don't understand I hope you can, someday I hope you can." _

After a long pause Seth looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion, "What?"

Summer stood up, "Her name is Samara Leigh Cohen. And she's your daughter."

"How did I not know about this?" he asked taking a seat on the bed

"I wanted you to enjoy your senior year."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be eight months the nineteenth of April."

"Wait, that doesn't come out right." He said standing up

"It does if you only count back six months."

"She was premature?"

"Very."

"God." He whispered running his hands through his hair

"Seth?" she asked taking a step towards him

"Don't." he said moving towards the door, "I think--I think need to be alone for a while."

"I understand." She said sitting back down on the bed.

"I'm glad." he said as he quickly left leaving the door open

Half an hour later a very puffy eyed Summer sat on the porch drinking from a half empty bottle of Champaign

"Well I have to admit, when I got news that there was a teenager crying on my porch with a bottle of Champaign I thought I'd find Marissa out here." Kirsten said walking up from behind

"Hi Kirsten." Summer said putting the bottle down.

"Does this have to do with you telling Seth about Sam?" she asked sitting down on the step.

"You know about that?" Summer said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. He told Sandy and I. And we told him that we already knew about her."

"Was he mad too?

"Yeah, he was. I'm sorry Summer. I know how much you wanted to tell him yourself."

"It's not your fault. I should have known that Seth wouldn't take it to well." Summer said beginning to cry.

"Oh Summer." Kirsten whispered wrapping her arms around Summer's shoulders.

Ten minutes later Kirsten pulled up to Summer's house and stopped the car.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kirsten asked turning in her seat

"I think." Summer said nodding her head

"Should I help you in?"

"No. I've managed to sneak in without waking my dad when I was far more wasted then this. "

"Okay."

Summer slid out of her seat, quietly shutting the door behind her and began walk up to the front door.

"Hey Summer?" Kirsten quietly yelled sticking her head out of the car, "It'll all work out."

"Thanks." she said smiling

Two days later Summer drove to Seth's house, with Hailey's wedding present sitting on the seat next to her, while talking to Kristi on the phone.

"What have you guys been up to day?" Summer asked turning a corner

"Well, we went to an improv workshop and we did a lot of fun things there. And then we went to Grand Central Station for lunch and shopping. Ooh and after that we went to the UN and guess who was there."

"The president?"

"Even better. Nicole Kidman."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"That's pretty cool."

"I know! And even better we were looking out a window and this girl from Drama two goes, 'Oh my god! Isn't that here?' and all the girls are just like, 'Where' and we start looking really hard to see if we can find her and then the girl goes, 'Oh, wait; it's just a camera guy'. And our tour guide starts just cracking up."

"Hey Kristi, Wasman," Summer heard Ms. Casey whisper in the background, "Ms. Cox and I are going to tell everyone that we just saw someone famous. Play along okay?"

"Okay." Kristi said

"Hey you guys we just saw Sarah Jessica Parker going into OTB." Ms. Casey shouted to the back of the bus.

"Really?" Anne Marie asked

"Yeah."

"What a loser."

"God." Kristi said laughing.

"So what else are you guys going to do?"

"We're on our way to dinner at this place called Angels and then we're probably going to go to Dylan's candy store and then we're gonna go see Chicago city limits."

"Ooh, it they've got any Razzles pick me up some." Summer said as she pulled up to Seth's house

"Will do."

"Okay, well I'm at Seth's so I'm going to have to talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Okay, talk to you later."

Summer hung up the phone and threw it in her bag before picking up Hailey's present and getting out of the car. She walked up the door and knocked on it twice.

Fifteen minutes later Summer sat in the kitchen with Kirsten and Sandy eating left over hors d'oeuvre from the wedding, talking about everything that had happened the last couple days.

"So has Seth talked to you at all since Thursday?" Summer asked cautiously.

"Yeah he has." Kirsten said nodding her head, "Last night after the wedding we had a pretty long fight."

"Did he understand?"

"No." Sandy said taking her hand, "He's still pretty upset."

"He didn't even stay here last night."

"He didn't?" Summer asked turning to Kirsten, "Where did he stay?"

Kirsten and Sandy gave each other a 'should we tell her' look before Sandy let out a hesitant sigh

"What?" Summer asked

"He stayed over at Anna's." Seth said coming into the room

"Seth." Summer said standing up, "Hi."

"Hey." He said looking down at the floor, "I think we need to talk."


	26. Chapter 23

Authors note: The band two dollar fine is an actual band. If you want to get their website just e-mail me and I'll send it to you. Also, I would like to say I'm sorry that it's so sort, but I know a lot of you wanted to know what happens next, so here it is.

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

"He stayed over at Anna's." Seth said coming into the room

"Seth." Summer said standing up, "Hi."

"Hey." He said looking down at the floor, "I think we need to talk."

Upstairs in Seth's room Seth and Summer silently sat cross-legged on Seth's bed listening to A Beautiful Tragedy by two dollar fine on Seth's cd player.

_"Frame another picture of this night, as I sell myself on this dream. I'll sleep with everything I've never had. The silence screams out your name." _The lead singer sang

"So, you stayed over at Anna's?" Summer asked deciding to break the silence.

"Yeah, I did. Nothing happened."

"Oh." Summer said breathing a sigh of relief, "Did you tell her about...you know?"

"About our daughter?" Seth asked still finding the whole thing surreal, "No. But I did tell her about the two of us sleeping together while she was out of town. And also about us sleeping together the other night. I also told her that you, Marissa, and practically every person that I care about lying to me."

"I really am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

_"I need to know, what your thinkin, Cause I see you, and wonder, Could we be the same."_

"When I first found out the only thing I could think of was that Sam was this tie that was going to bind my life forever and in my mind both of us were to young to have to give up our freedom so I decided if someone had to it ought to be me."

Seth looked down at the bed and then back up at Summer, "Thank you for that, but it still doesn't condone what you did."

"I know. And I'm sorry."_  
"I'm lost in movement, And I don't know, which side of me to show."_

They both sat silently for a moment while the cd played the last line of the song and then Summer spoke up.

"This is probably not the best time for this question but I've got to have an answer." Summer said, "Do you think that there's a chance that you and I could ever be like we were?"

"No, at least not for a while."

"I can't believe that this is happening." She whispered, "Just days ago we--we had sex and now here we are."

"I know." Seth whispered back, "I know."

"I should probably go." Summer said standing up, "My dad's probably is wondering where I'm at."

"Okay."

Summer quickly exited the room and Seth turned his head both not wanting the other to see the tears that were about to be spilled.


	27. Chapter 24

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

Summer sat on the big gray couch in the drama room listening to a mix cd that she had made the night before when Kristi and Becca came into the room wearing matching RENT shirts that they had bought during their trip to New York.

"Summer!" Kristi exclaimed putting her stuff down on a table near the couch

"Hey Kristi. How was the trip?" Summer asked as she turned the cd off

"Totally awesome!" She exclaimed

"How was your break?" Becca asked as she took a seat next to Summer on the couch

"It was...okay." Summer said trying not to relieve the memories of the last few days, "So Kristi I remember you saying something about having a present for me?"

"That's right!" Kristi said picking up a large bag from Hot Topic and handing it to Summer

"Wow," Summer said taking the bag and pulling a black 'Say Anything' tee out.

"I remember you saying that Seth reminds you of Lloyd, so when I saw this I totally knew that you had to have it."

"Thank you." Summer said putting it back in the bag

"Speaking of Seth, "Becca said smiling, "How'd it go between the two of you?"

"It went well, really well...up until the end."

"What happened?"

"He found out about Sam and you can probably figure out the rest."

"You two broke up." Kristi said sighing

"Yep."

"Oh Summer, I'm so sorry." Becca said wrapping her arms around Summer.

"We did not see Sarah Jessica Parker!" Wasman said walking into the room with Foxy, Jackson, and Ms. Casey.

"You liar!" Ms. Casey exclaimed

"Hey, if I lie about seeing Sarah Jessica Parker then people will doubt my seeing Sean Penn and I did see Sean Penn."

"He really did." Jackson said nodding his head.

"Hey girls." Ms. Casey said taking a seat at her desk

"Hey Casey." The girls said in unison.

"So Summer, how was the trip to Newport?" Wasman asked moving next to Kristi

"Let's not go there." Becca said removing her arm from around Summer's shoulders

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah." Summer sighed.

"What happened?" Foxy asked taking a seat on the couch across from everyone

"We broke up."

"Oh Summer." Ms. Casey said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"What happened exactly?" Wasman asked

"He found out about Sam and he got pretty upset."

"When did all this happen?"

"He found out on Thursday and we officially broke up on Saturday."

"Wow, sounds like he was pretty upset." Foxy said

"He was. He was mad at everyone who knew before he did. He did everything to avoid us, including spending the night at his ex's." Summer paused trying to keep her emotions in check, "So, enough about me. Tell me about your guy's trip. Was New York all you though it would be and more?"

--------------

That afternoon in Math Class Summer and Wasman sat in the back of the room talking while Mr. Upton took role.

"So he just broke up with you?" Wasman asked

"I really don't want to talk about the breakup anymore." Summer whispered harshly, "Okay?"

"Fine. But I just want you to remember that when Kristi and I were broken up you didn't let me go a minute without asking about it."

"Wazzie, please you're one of my best friends but I really, really cannot deal with having to relive the breakup just yet, okay?"

"Alright, alright. I'm stopping."

"Thank you. Now why don't you tell me more about New York, okay?"

"Fine." Wasman sighed, trying to think of a story that Summer hadn't heard yet, "Have you heard about what happened in Grand Central Station?"

"Uhh...no."

"Okay, well we all went to Grand Central Station and Jackson, Straus, and I went to go get some pizza..."

-------

That evening Summer sat in the kitchen bouncing a crying Sam on her lap.

"Come on sweetie, please stop crying." Summer begged, "Mommy really, really needs some sleep so please calm down."

Sam's crying was put on hold for a second when Summer's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She asked angrily

"Hi." Seth said cautiously from the other end

"Seth, hey."

"Is everything okay over there?"

"Sam's being a little fussy, but other then that everything's okay."

"Is she usually fussy?"

"Not at all."

"Tell me about her."

Summer leaned back in her seat, holding Sam close to her, and began filling Seth in on Sam.


	28. Chapter 25

Authors note: The last few chapters have been very angsty and I'm really not in the mood to write angst, 'cause this was a really good week. So I decided that I would write about an actual drama experience, you know except for the end part. I hope you guys enjoy it!

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

Summer walked into the drama room, wearing a pink tee-shirt with 'I heart Nerds' printed on it, and dropped her bag on a table before she headed towards the couch.

"I so, so hate Alyson Caruthers." Summer said sitting down on the couch

"Join the club." Ariel laughed and the rest of the group nodded their heads

"What happened?" Wasman asked

"Well I was on my way to drop Sam off at the nursery and Sarah stopped me by the debate room to tell me about the debate tournament and we were talking and Alyson walks by with her debater friends and she just goes 'God, I hate teen mothers. Be a mom or be a student, pick one already'."

"Yeah, that sounds like Alyson." Kristi said

"Let's get to a new subject." Becca said smiling, "I see that you're wearing your 'I heart Nerds' shirt Summer."

"She is." Kristi said smiling too, "So I guess you and Seth had a good talk last night."

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on Summer!" Jackson exclaimed throwing his hands up, "You always wear that shirt after you and Seth have had a good conversation. Even I know that."

"And what do I wear when we've had a bad conversation?"

"I don't know something that screams angry female get out of my way. It doesn't have that often so it's not as noticeable."

"So...did you talk to Seth or not?" Kristi asked

"Yes." Summer said blushing

"What did you guys talk about?" Becca asked

"Nothing...and everything. We talked a lot about Sam and how he wants me to audition for Noises Off tonight 'cause he used to have a crush on Nicolette Sharadon. Paper dolls, not Desperate housewives."

"There's a difference?" Foxy asked.

"Oh yeah." Jackson and Wasman said nodding their heads.

"Where is everyone?" Ms. Casey asked walking into the room, followed by a tall blonde right as the clock turned eight and the bell rung

"Debate tournament." Summer said turning around and looking the blonde right in the eye, "Who's he?"

"Shilling." Becca exclaimed jumping up off the couch followed by Foxy and Kristi.

"Who's Shilling?"

"Last year's big man on campus." Counterman whispered back

"He and Kristi had a thing." Jackson told her.

"They did not have a thing." Wasman whispered loudly.

"Dude come on. No guy would hang out with a girl as much as he did if he wasn't getting some."

"Jackson, Wasman how's it going guys?" _Shilling_ asked as he made his way towards the couch.

"It's going okay." Jackson told him, "But how about you man. How's the real world treating you?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but NYU is not the real world. I mean how many times in the real world can you wear your pajamas to work or flirt with the Olson twins?"

-------------------

Fifteen minutes later Summer sat on a table watching the boys toss a bouncy ball back and forth.

"I just though of something." Becca said looking up from her French homework, "Why don't the Olympic rings contain cool colors like purple or pink?"

"Because the colors of the rings can be found in all the flags or something." Foxy told her.

"We should start our own country with a flag that's like a solid neon purple." Summer said turning her attention away from the guys

"We should!" Ms. Casey said getting up from her desk, "We should totally make the drama room our own country."

"We'd need a name." Shilling said abandoning the rest of the guys and sitting down on the table next to Summer.

"You guys are ridiculous..."Wasman started and was cut off by Jackson

"Oooh, Gotham City!" he yelled out

"We're not naming our country Gotham City." Becca said walking to the board and picking up a blue dry erase marker

"I think you might have to if nobody can come up with a better name."

"Valley'o'pia!" Summer exclaimed

"Yes!" Ms. Casey said excited

"Okay now that we have a name we need to figure out how this country will be run." Becca said writing Valley'o'pia on the board.

"We're going to have dictators." Ms. Casey announced.

"And I guess you're going to be the dictator." Kristi said

"No, we'll have a new dictator everyday."

"And who gets to be today's dictator?" Foxy asked

"Summer." Becca said proudly, "I mean she did give us the name and all."

"I agree." Kristi said nodding her head

"Okay then, Summer you're the dictator of the day." Ms. Casey said

"Okay...what exactly are the dictator's duties?" She asked

"Pretty much sitting around and looking pretty." Kristi told her and then asked, "Right?"

"And giving orders." Casey told her

"Sitting around, looking pretty and giving orders, sounds like you were born to have that job." Shilling said smiling

Summer opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Crap." She whispered, "Casey is it okay if I take this?"

"You are the dictator. Just hide the couch so that if any faculty member comes in I won't get in trouble."

"Okay." Summer said and then answered her phone on the way to the couch, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Seth."

"Seth! Hi."

"What are you doing answering your phone? I was expecting to get your voice mail."

"I forgot to shut off my phone before school."

"I hope I didn't get you into any trouble."

"Oh not at all. We're having a free day here in drama..."

"Valley'o'pia!" Becca exclaimed from the board, not looking away from the map of the room she was drawing

"I'm sorry, this isn't drama anymore it's Valley'o'pia."

"What?"

"It's far too long of a story to get into right now. So, what's up with you...?"

-----------------

"So what was that phone call from Seth all about?" Wasman asked that afternoon as he and Summer walked to math.

"He's coming to town this weekend to see Sam and he also made it sound like he really wants to see me." Summer said excitedly

"Are you serious? That's great."

"Yeah it is."

"You look excited about it."

"I really am.


	29. chapter 26

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

Summer sat on her bed trying to finish her paper for history before she had to leave for school, while Sam sat on the floor chewing on a set of plastic keys, when the house phone rang.

"Summer, phone call!" Meg called from the kitchen

"Coming." She yelled, picking up Sam and walking into the kitchen

"Hello?" She asked picking up the phone.

"It's Seth."

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering what you had planned for this lovely, lovely Friday."

"Well I've got to go to school and then when three comes around I'm totally open, why?"

"Go to the door." he told her

"What?"

"Go to the door." he repeated

"Okay." Summer said bewildered as she shifted Sam to her other hip and began walking to the door.

"Okay, I'm there." She said

"Open it."

"Seth, what is going on?"

"Just open it."

"Okay." She told him, suddenly feeling butterfly's in her stomach.

She turned the door knob, opening the door and she was excited by who she saw standing on the other side.

"Seth!" She exclaimed

------

"So Seth was just standing there on the other side of the door?" Gwen asked half an hour later as she and Summer sat outside the drama room waiting for Ms. Casey to show up with the cast list for Noises Off

"Yeah, he was just standing there." She said glancing over at Seth who was sitting on the stairs, leading up to the auditorium, playing peek-a-boo with Sam.

"So are you guys back together?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Wow, Summer's actually early for a change. That's new." Ms. Casey joked as she walked down the hall

"Yeah, but I probably won't be here for to long however." she said standing up

"And why's that?"

Summer tilted her head, and Ms. Casey glanced over at Seth and Sam nodding her head knowingly.

-------

"So tell me again who made the cast." Seth said while he unlocked the door to the rental car

"Okay, but this is the last time. It was Kristi, Jackson, some guy named Jeremy, Sarah, Becca, Amy, Wasman, and some guys named Matt and Josh."

"And..." He asked smiling

"Myself." She said sighed as she put Sam in the car seat, "And I don't know why you're so excited about it because you probably won't even get to see me in it."

"I could, you never know. I could bribe the parental's. You know use the same 'you kept my daughter a secret from my' line I used to get them to pay my way here."

"You used our daughter as a way to get something? You have been related to Julie for far too long."

-------

That afternoon Seth and Summer sat in the living room looking through the picture window at the rain falling while Sam slept in the bedroom.

"Seth?" Summer asked as she laid her head down on his shoulder

"Yeah?" he asked

"Where do we stand?"

"What?"

"You and me, what are we? I mean we're going to be going out tomorrow and what if we run into someone I know that you've never met before? What am I going to introduce you as? Are you my boyfriend, are you my ex, just my baby's daddy?"

"I would like to be your fiancé."

"What?" She asked raising her head quickly

"I was going to do this tomorrow night when we went out for dinner but now works too." he said pulling a red box out of his pocket and moving down to the floor in front of her, "Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"


	30. Chapter 27

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

"He proposed to you?!" both Becca and Anne Marie exclaimed the next morning while they ate breakfast at Panera Bread Co. waiting for Kristi to show up

"He did." Summer said slightly smiling

"And what did you say?" Becca asked

"I told him that I would I would have to think about it and he, " Summer said holding out her left hand to reveal a simple diamond ring, "gave me this to try to help me speed up my decision."

"It's beautiful." Anne said shaking her head, "But Sum you can't honestly be considering saying yes."

"What if I am?"

"Summer, most young marriages end within the first couple of years."

"I've already heard this from Wasman okay Anne?"

"I'm sorry, being the oldest means that I have to have the most reasonable."

"Lets be honest okay Anne Marie that was equal parts you trying to be reasonable and channeling Casey wasn't it?" Becca asked partially joking

"Little bit."

"What are we talking about?" Kristi asked walking up to the table

"Nothing much." Summer said putting her hand in her lap, "So what's the big news that was so important that you had to drag us out of bed at nine am on a Saturday morning?"

"Tyler and I had sex."

"You and Wasman did what?" Anne shouted so loud that the people on the opposite side of the restaurant turned and looked at them.

"Wow, who knew that happens in real life?" Becca whispered

"Kristi I cannot believe you and Wasman had sex." Anne said, her voice much lower now

"Anne Marie, calm down. Let's not judge Kristi, okay? I mean this is a huge step in her life and we should be glad that she felt like she could share this with us." Becca said taking a hold of Kristi's hand, "So tell us all about it. Was it good?"

"It was...sex."

"That bad huh." Summer said remembering her first time with Seth

"Yep." Kristi said nodding her head

---------

Later that afternoon after she got back from breakfast and lunch with Wasman, Summer walked into her room and laughed to her self when she saw Seth lying on the bed with Sam fast asleep on his chest.

"Hey." She whispered crawling up onto the bed

"Hey, you're back." Seth said gently picking Sam up and laying her next to him on the bed, "Where'd you go?"

"After breakfast I had to track down Wasman and have a little talk about something that happened last night between him and Kristi." Summer said gently rubbing Sam's back, "So, how was your daddy daughter day with Sam?"

"It was good. We played trucks and dolls...well actually I played trucks and dolls and she chewed on them."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Me neither. But, yeah, then we discussed politics while I gave Sam her bottle--and did you know that she is a democrat?" Seth joked

"Well, she is our daughter, what would you expect?" Summer smiled sliding out of bed

"Where are you going?"

"I've got something that I want to share with you."

Summer pulled a red shoe box out of the bottom of her closet and put it on the bed.

"What's all this?" Seth asked as Summer began pulling various objects out.

"This is Sam's baby box. Everything important thing that couldn't fit in her baby book is in here."

"Including a Kerry/Edwards shirt?" Seth asked holding up an infant sized shirt.

"That was the first thing I ever bought for Sam."

"And The Ring is in here because..."

Summer chuckled and then looked down at Sam, "That was the movie that Ryan, Marissa, and I were watching when I went into labor."

"And that's where you got the name Samara?"

"Mmmhmmm." Summer said softly, "You know I really am sorry that I made you miss so much of Sam's life."

"I am too. But I understand why you did it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

Summer moved over and put her head down on Seth's chest.

"Hey," he whispered looking down, "You're still wearing the ring."

"Yeah, I am."

"Might this mean that you've come to a decision?"

"It might." Summer smiled, "And that answer might be yes."

"Yes?"

"But the engagement will have to be a long one. You know, a year at least."

"A year." Seth said nodding his head, "I can do a year."

"Good." Summer said taking a deep breath, "So we're engaged."

"We're engaged."


	31. Chapter 28

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

"I can't believe that you're engaged." Counterman said Monday morning before school as he and Gwen walked with Summer to drama.

"I know." Summer said excitedly

"You seem happy about it." Gwen said

"I am. I really, really am."

The three walked into class and found Becca, Wasman and Sarah arguing over something.

"My watch says 7:49:49." Sarah said crossing her arms

"This isn't a big deal!" Jackson exclaimed throwing his hands up

"Obviously this is seeing how they're fighting about it." Casey told him

"What are you guys fighting about?" Gwen asked as she set her bag down on a desk.

"I don't know." Wasman said

"So since you don't know what you're fighting about, I guess this makes Jackson..." Summer started but was cut off by Counterman covering her mouth

"Shhh." He whispered, "There are just somethings that don't need to be utered, no matter how true they are."

Summer pulled Counterman's hand off of her face and turned to look at him.

"So you admit that it's true?" she asked but before Counterman could answer Kristi spotted Summer's engagement ring

"Uhhm, what's with the ring?" she asked

"Oh my god!" Becca shouted before Summer had a chance to respond, "You said yes!"

"I said yes."

"Yes to what?" Kristi asked confused

"Seth kinda,well he didn't kinda, he did...he asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes? Oh my god!"

"Summer, are you sure that you've thought this through?" Ms. Casey asked

"Yes. And I mean, we're not getting married today or even next week. We're going to wait until after our freshman year of college is over and then we're going to start planning the wedding."

"You're really willing to wait that long?" Sarah asked

"I'd wait forever for him."

------

That afternoon Summer and Wasman sat in the counciler's office waiting to be moved out of Mr. Upton's class.

"You better put your phone away." Wasman whispered as Summer dialed Seth's cell-phone number

"Shh. This'll just take a second. Besides no ones around anyway."

Summer put the phone up to her ear and waited patiently for Seth to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked trying to talk over a random Bright Eyes song that was playing.

"It's me. "

"Summer, hey." he said turning the music down.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the Range Rover, on my way to school."

"What are you doing heading over there now?"

"Just woke up. And I'm telling you, if I didn't have a test in an hour I wouldn't even be bothering."

"Ahh, jet lag got you down?"

"Jet lag is just the start."

"What's wrong?"

"My plane was delayed, not just once last night, but twice. I didn't get home until after midnight."

"Oh no."

"That isn't even the worst part. Shortly after the first time my plane was delayed a guy, not even three feet away from me died."

"No way!" Summer shouted loudly and then brought her voice down, "What happened?"

"Well he was pacing waiting for his plane and then he just dropped. A bunch of people sitting around me surrounded him and performed CPR but you know..."

"Oh god, that must have been so tramatizing."

"You have no idea. But let's get on a new topic, okay? How's Sam?"

"She's missing her daddy."

"She is?"

"Mmmhhm."

"I miss her too. But I'm getting the pictures that I took developed soon so at least I'll have those until I get to see you guys again."

"Did you tell your parent's about your time with Sam?"

"I did. They were happy to hear that Sam and I bonded so quickly."

"That's good."

"Yeah."


	32. chapter 29

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

Authors note: Sorry that this is so late. Newspaper deadlines are horrible.

A month later Summer laid on the big gray couch in the drama room trying to sleep trying to regain a few of the minutes of sleep she had lost due to rehearsal running past midnight the night before.

"I cannot believe you're saying this!" Sarah exclaimed walking into class, "I do not deserve the Anne Marie attendance award."

"You've missed six rehearsals and you've been late to about five others." Jackson told her

"Okay, one: I'm an understudy so doesn't that mean that I don't have to be at rehearsals unless Summer isn't going to be there? And two: Wasman has missed just as many rehearsals as I have."

"He's missed three."

"Uhh, so? I mean, I deserved to miss those rehearsals. I've got a really busy schedule. I mean, does Wasman have dance team? Does he have to shave his legs in the morning, even though let's be honest he really should? Does Wasman have to spend half an hour putting on make up in the morning? Does Wasman have to go shopping for a new--"

"That's it!" Summer exclaimed sitting up, "Get over it, okay? Do you know how many times we have had understudy rehearsals and you haven't been there and I had to fill in for you? At least four times, and one of those happened to be last night. I hardly get to see my daughter anymore, I only get about five minutes to talk to Seth each day, I haven't gotten to eat a real meal in I don't know how long. So stop your whining, okay?"

"Wow, someone's sleep deprived." Ms. Casey said walking into class carrying an extra large cup of coffee in one hand and a twenty ounce bottle of Dr. Pepper in the other, "But don't worry. Tomorrow after we're done with pictures and stuff everyone gets to sleep for the rest of the day."

"That shouldn't be too bad."

------

That afternoon Summer sat in study hall with Wasman, looking at her missed calls and was surprised to see Luke's name among the list.

"Why is he calling me?" She asked herself as she dialed his number and scrunched down in her seat.

"Hello?" he asked answering

"It's me. You called?" she whispered

"Where are you?"

"In class." She told him scrunching down farther.

"I figured that. But what school?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm in town to see you."

------

"So you were just all like, 'I'm here to see you'?" Kristi asked that afternoon as she, Wasman and Summer all stood around the front of the school watching Luke flirt with a couple freshman girls

"Yep."

"What is he doing here?" Wasman asked, moving Sam to his other hip

"Like I know."

"You want Tyler and I to take Sam back to your house?" Kristi asked

"No. Newport has to be introduced to Sam sooner or later. And I mean he's coming over here anyway."

"Oh my god, look at him." Wasman whispered, "He looks like a walking Abercrombie ad."

"Summer!" Luke exclaimed walking up to the group

"Hey Luke."

-----

Ten minutes later Summer and Luke sat on Summer's bed while Sam sat in her crib sucking on a bottle.

"So, how have you been?" Summer asked leaning back

"I've been good. Busy but good. How about you?"

"Same. Especially the busy part."

"I bet." Luke said looking at Sam

"Just ask."

"What?"

Summer sighed, "I know you want to ask it so go ahead."

"I just can't figure this out. You weren't showing when you left and you didn't have a baby with you when you were in town for Spring Break. And most importantly, who's the father?"

"I was three months along when I left, Seth is her father and he didn't know about her when I was in town for Spring Break so she was here in town with my cousin."

"Why didn't you want Seth to know?"

"I wanted him to have a normal life. Newport causes you to grow up fast and I didn't want him to loose the rest of his youth before it was necessary."

"That makes sense."

They both were silent for a minute and then Summer asked, "What are you doing here Luke?"

-------

"So now he's like here, at my house and I'm freaking out." Summer told Becca and Ms. Casey that night shortly before rehearsal

"Why is he here?" Becca asked.

"I don't know. Whenever I ask him about it he just changes the subject."

"I'm sure you'll find out. But you guys have got to start getting ready in a few minutes. And by the way where's Kristi and Wasman?" Ms. Casey said looking around

"They're probably off having sex somewhere." Becca said standing up, "Come on Sum, let's go get beautiful."

Summer and Becca made their way back to the costume room when Summer's phone went off

"Hey Seth." She said not even needing to look at the caller id

"Hey yourself. And how's my little actress doing?"

"I'm doing good. It's all almost over."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So, are you guys still coming to see us on closing night?"

"Yep. And before I forget, we're going to need two more tickets."

"Really? Who else is coming?"

"The grandparents."

"Julie and Caleb are coming down? This doesn't exactly seem like the kind of social event that they would attend."

"Yeah, well when Julie heard about everyone coming out there to see you she got kind of jealous that she wasn't invited. And then she became even more jealous when she found out that you and I are engaged. I think she thinks that we're lying about the whole play thing and we're really having an engagement party."

"She's going to be very disappointed." Summer laughed, "Oh, and by the way, you'll never guess who's staying at my house."

"Julie?"

"Luke."

"No! Why is he in town?"

"I thought you would know. I mean you two live in the same town. I figured that you'd have heard something that would cause him to leave town."

"I haven't heard anything. He hasn't said anything to you?"

"Nope. That boy is very good at dogging a subject."


	33. chapter 30

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

The next morning, before the sun had even risen, Summer walked into the kitchen with Sam on her hip trying not to wake up Luke who was asleep on the couch.

"It's okay sweetie." Summer said sliding Sam into her high chair

"Need some help?" Luke asked sitting up

"Yeah, thanks. We didn't wake you did we?"

"No." he said standing up, "So why are you up so early?"

"I've got to be at school early for the matinee today."

"You're performing today?"

"Yep. Eight thirty this morning and then seven tonight, but that's the understudy's performance, tomorrow night, and Saturday."

"I might just have to come see you."

"Please do. I need all the friends in that audience that I can get."

------

That afternoon, after lunch and understudy rehearsal's, the cast sat on stage trying to figure out what they could do for the next hour before school let out.

"I got it!" A tall guy, who closely resembled John Ritter exclaimed then asked, "Summer you brought that copy of last night's Valley right?"

"Yeah. I'm letting Anne borrow it tonight, why Hauri?"

"Well, I haven't watched last night's episode, and I'm pretty sure no one else has seen it. I mean we do have enough time, we can get through it."

"I agree." Amy said.

"Can we Case?"

"Fine with me. Just as long as you guys don't get into trouble."

"Coolness." Hauri said standing up, "All those who wish to watch the Valley come with me."

Summer, Kristi, and Hauri all began walking downstairs towards the basement and were soon joined by five or six others.

"Who has a tv?" Kristi asked as they entered the section of the basement with the drama, orchestra, and debate rooms in it.

"Tuckness!" Sarah exclaimed, "Plus he never shuts his door so we can totally get in."

"Lead the way." Hauri said moving to the side

Sarah moved to the front of the group and began walking around the corer and down the hall towards the debate room.

"Here we are." She said opening the door and turning on the light.

"Yay." Summer said as she took a seat in a desk, "Let's get this started."

"So what's this episode about?" Becca asked as she took a seat on the floor in front of Summer

"Uhhmm, the guys go to Vegas and the girls are jealous. I think I saw a fight on a preview."

"You know a normal episode." Kristi said as she took a seat

"Here we go you guys." Hauri said as he slid the tape into the VCR and pushed play

--------

That night before the show began Summer sat in the audience next to Luke.

"So, have you been seeing anyone in Newport?" Summer asked

"Nope. Not really."

"Not a single person?"

"Are you sure that I'll like this?" Luke asked changing the subject

"Uhhmm, yeah. I am totally sure that you'll like this. There's nudity...well you know a girl in her underwear, and there's cursing...okay so somebody is going to try to slip in a damnit somewhere. But I do think that you'll really like it."

"Oh you will really like it." Jackson said walking up next to them.

"Hey Jackson. What's goin' on?" Summer asked as she took her feet off of the chair in front of her

"Your presence is needed back stage for the pre-show pep-talk."

"Alright." Summer said standing up, "I'll be right back."

Summer quickly followed Jackson backstage in into the hall way.

"Found her!" Jackson exclaimed as he took his spot in the circle.

"Come on Summer you can stand next to me." Wasman said letting go of Becca's hand.

"No thanks. I'd rather stand by Hauri than you." She said looking the other way

"Are you still pissed at me for saying that those two guys had a total vibe coming off of them that wasn't normal?"

"Excuse me! Ben and Grady are best friends and brothers. And plus you didn't say it like that. You were all like, 'They've got some kind of gay vibe going on.'"

"Can this please wait?" Ms. Casey asked

"Sorry." Wasman and Summer mumbled both looking at the floor

"Okay. Hauri, the floor is all yours."

"Alright. Everyone get in real tight around the understudy's 'cause this is their night. Okay, so you guys are going to go out there and no one better screw up or I'll kill you. You know unless it's me and then you guys better cover my ass. So no screw up, alright?"

"No screw up's!" everyone yelled.


	34. Note

Hey all. I am eternally sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had to do some work for the play we're doing and then I got a case of writers block. But don't worry the new chapter is almost ready and it should be up by Monday. Tuesday at the latest.


	35. chapter 31

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

Summer sat backstage in the costume room in her pajama's waiting for someone to get a call from Jackson and Wasman saying that they're almost to the school.

"Summer!" Sarah called walking backstage, "Seth and his family are here."

"They are?" Summer asked jumping out of her seat

"Mmmhhmm

"You'll let me know when..."

"You'll be the first to know."

"And where's Luke and Sam?"

"They're with Becca in the Cabinet room. And yes, I will send them to you."

"Thanks!"

Summer quickly hurried out into the audience

"Sum!" Marissa hollered, waving her arms to get Summer's attention

"Hey you guys." She exclaimed hurrying over, wrapping her arms around Seth, "Hey baby Cohen."

"It's good to see you Summer" Julie said trying to be as sincere as possible.

"It's good to see you too."

"Where's my girl?" Seth asked

"She's in the back. Don't worry, she's coming though."

"So how are you Summer?" Sandy asked

"I'm good Mr. Cohen."

"Please Summer you're almost my daughter, call me Sandy. Okay?"

"Okay, Sandy."

"Summer I have news for you!" Luke called walking up with Sam

"There's my girl!" Seth exclaimed taking a very happy Sam into his arms

"Luke." Julie said surprised

"Ju--Mrs. Nichols."

"I didn't know that you would be here."

"Yeah. I've been here for a few days now."

"Luke?" Summer said interrupting, "You said that you had some news for me?"

"Oh yeah. That one girl wanted me to tell you that those guys called and they're going to be here any minute now."

"Okay." Summer turned back to everyone else, "So I've got to get ready. Meet me out here after the show?"

"Will do." Seth said rubbing Sam's back

"Cool." Summer said and then whispered into Seth's ear, "Tell me what I miss between those two."

"Will do."

Summer quickly gave Seth and Sam kisses and then hurried backstage

"Where's my dress?" She asked rushing into the costume room

"Right here." Anne Marie said pulling a short pink dress out of the closet

"Thanks." Summer said grabbing it.

She quickly started pulling off her pajamas and slipping the dress over her head.

"Ahh, naked girls. The one thing I'll miss about Centrals drama department." Hauri said checking Summer out

"You better watch out Hauri. Sum's fiancé is out there and if he finds out that you're hitting on his woman he'll kick your..." Kristi started

"Kristi think about what you're saying, okay? This is Seth you're talking about." Anne interrupted

"You're right. Sum's fiancé is out there and if he finds out that you're hitting on his woman he'll get two of his friends to kick your..."

"Are they here yet?" Ms. Casey asked hurrying into the room

"Not yet." Becca told her jumping up on the counter

"They're going to be here soon. Take deep breaths, it'll be okay." Summer assured her

"They're here!" Sarah exclaimed sliding into the room with the guys close behind

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Summer, Kristi you help with the clothes. Becca, Anne you guys are on make up. Hauri get Jackson's mic set up. I'm going to go make sure everything is alright with the lights and then I'll be right back." Casey instructed

"Here take this." Jackson said handing Sarah a glossy picture as the girls began pulling clothing pieces out of the closet

"What is this?"

"It's Matt's birthday present." Jackson mumbled as he pulled a sweater over his head

"I though I just heard my voice." Matt said wandering into the room

"Getting into character are we?" Summer asked as she handed Wasman a belt.

"Yep. So, what's going on?"

"Here you go. It's from Jackson." Sarah said handing him the picture.

"'Happy Birthday Matt. Sincerely' Oh my god! You got the Beastmaster to sign this?"

"The Beastmaster?" Anne Marie asked as she applied foundation to Jackson's face, "You mean that guy from that stupid show?"

"No, not the guy from the television version. The Beastmaster from the movie. The actual Beastmaster."

"Are you ready?" Ms. Casey asked coming back into the room

"Almost." Anne said as she handed Summer some dark red lipstick.

"Everyone out in the hall." Hauri instructed, "Pep talk time."

Everyone assembled out into the hall and quickly formed a large circle

"Okay, so this is the first time we've all been back together since the matinee." Hauri began, "It's like Noises Off part dos. And you know, let's be honest sequels kinda suck."

"Hey now!" Jackson interrupted, "What about Empire Strikes Back??"

"And Godfather part two?" Wasman said

"And how about Kill Bill volume two?" Summer asked

"Oh my god. Sequel, sequel, half way decent. All I'm saying is that we need to make this incredible. You know 'cause my moms are out there and so is Summer's fiancé and we need to..."

"Wait did you just say your moms are out there?" Ms. Casey asked interrupting

"Yes. And as I was saying we need to..."

"How is it possible for you to have two moms?"

"Okay, let's make this quick. You see my mom never really had many friends until she finally got a job at Home Depot where she met LaDawn. She started hanging out with her a lot and sometimes she would stay the night at LaDawn's house. Now they both sleep on the pull out sofa in the living room."

"Wait, why don't they sleep in a bedroom?" Kristi asked

"'Cause my dad sleeps in the bedroom."

"Wait one minute! Your dad lives in the house too?" Summer asked, "And I thought it was weird for Luke's dad to be married to a woman and having an affair with a man behind his wife's back. This takes the cake."

"Dude, Wasman and I totally have to go to your house and make a documentary." Jackson said patting Hauri on the back

----------

Summer stood on the second floor of the set looking out at the audience feeling, for the first time, naked in the tank top and boy cut shorts she was wearing. Her heart started beating faster and faster as the curtain closed and she scurried down the stairs to grab a robe that was waiting for her on a chair before running out into the audience to see everyone.

"Hi." She said breathless as she ran up beside Ryan.

"Summer!" Everyone exclaimed before giving her an endless amount of compliments

"You were great and all, "Seth started, "but I'm a little upset that Wasman and Jackson have seen you in your underwear more times than I have."

"Well, Seth Ezekiel Cohen, maybe if you weren't such a tool after Valentines day and you would have waited a while to get back together with Anna you would have seen me in my underwear more than three times." Summer said as she tickled Sam's feet

"Well, I think that you were wonderful." Caleb told her

"I agree." Kirsten said smiling, "And I am so surprised that you would even dare to be on stage in your underwear."

"What Kirsten, you're telling me that nine months after having Seth you wouldn't have done something like this?"

"God no. I was still to timid to wear a swim suit, in my own back yard, a year after I had Seth."

"Hey there Cohen's." Anne Marie said walking up to the group

"Anne!" Sandy exclaimed, "I didn't expect you to be here. How are you?"

"I'm good. And how about you guys?"

"We're good too."

"So Summer, you going to the cast party?" Anne asked

"I don't know. I was planning on just hanging with Seth and catching up with everyone."

"You can do that any time. Come on, it'll be so much fun!"

"I don't know..."Summer said hesitantly, "Seth, what do you think?"

"I'm okay with what ever you want."

"Well," Summer said taking a minute to decide and before she had a chance was started by Sarah running up and wrapping her arms around Summer's waist.

"You did so great!" Sarah whispered into her ear

"Thanks you Sarah."

"I can't believe its over, can you?"

"No I can't."

"Well, I've got to go track down Dan. I'll talk to you later?"

"You bet."

"Bye Anne Marie." Sarah said as she began to walk off and as she took a few steps forward she turned around and said, "Hey Summer you know I love you in a totally sexual way, right?"

"Get out of her Sarah." Summer said shaking her head

"Good seeing you again Seth!"

"Bye Sarah." Seth said before turning to Summer, "Is she going to the after party?"

-------

"You guys caught Julie and Luke kissing during the intermission?" Summer asked surprised later at the after party, "Wait, was this the intermission before or after she found out that she's a great grandmother?"

"After. And you should have seen her face after that revelation. It was like someone had just told her that the old man lost all of his money and she'd have to start doing manual labor for a living."

"God forbid." Summer said with fake sympathy

"Oh Matt, I would marry you if our state hadn't banned it." Jackson laughed as he and Matt walked up to the table with a few other Noises Off cast and crew members, "How are you guys doing?"

"Good." Summer said

"So, is this what every cast party is like?" Seth asked as he took a handful of chocolate covered coffee beans from the middle of the table

"Yeah. Pretty much. But the after parties however..." Gwen started

"The after parties rock!" Jackson interrupted, "At the Seusical after party we went to Ariel's house and it was right after his mom moved to Florida so it was just him and his older brother and we just went crazy. We had DDR set up in the living room and we ended up knocking pictures off the walls. Yeah, that was a good night."

-------

A few hours later, Seth sat on Summer's bed while Summer bounced Sam on her hip trying to get her to stop crying and fall back asleep.

"Want me to give it a try?" Seth asked standing up.

"It's worth a shot." Summer said handing Sam over

"Hey there Princess. Hi." he cooed, "You wanna go to sleep don't you? Yes you do."

Sam's cries started to slow down and Seth smiled.

"That's my girl. And you know if you go to sleep I will buy you what ever you want. Yes I will."

Sam stopped crying and laid her head down on Seth's shoulder

"How'd you do that?" Summer whispered

"It works on Cohen so I figured that there was a chance that it would work on Sam too. Plus..."

"Plus like mother like daughter, so the chances are even higher right?"

"Yeah."


	36. chapter 32

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

Summer sat in the drama room before school with Kristi and Becca looking through bridal magazines trying to find the perfect hair do' for Prom.

"I like this one." Becca said tearing out a page and placing it on top of the other pages that they had torn out

"That is cute." Kristi agreed, "It's very old Hollywood."

"Oh my god." Wasman said shaking his head as he walked into the room with Counterman and Jackson, "Are you guys still talking about hair styles? You've been doing that all weekend."

"But now we have magazines to flip through."

"Hey all!" Ariel said walking into the room, "Lenny's having a big poker game Friday. If anyone wants to stop by after prom feel free."

"We're in." Wasman said, "Right Kristi?"

"Sure. I mean it sounds like fun."

"What about you Summer?"

"Can't Seth and I will be very busy after prom."

"Very busy huh?" Becca smirked

"Not like that!" Summer exclaimed hitting her arm with a magazine, "He's helping me get everything ready for the big move."

"That's right only sixteen more days 'til you head back to the coast and forget all about us." Jackson said sticking his bottom lip out

"That's not true. I'm going to Berkley and Kristi and Wasman are going to be in L.A. which means that our weekends will be packed full of road trip fun."

"What are we talking about?" Ms. Casey asked walking into the room

"Nothing." Summer sighed, "Jackson's just trying to make me think that I'm going to forget about all the people I've met on my way to the top."

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"So Casey, did you have a good mother's day?" Kristi asked changing the subject

"I did. Hannah took me to the movies and then we ate pizza and watched the Valley marathon."

"I did that too!" Summer exclaimed, "But that was after Seth and his dad took his mom and me shopping while Ryan and Marissa took Sam and Cohen to the park to play."

"That's so sweet." Kristi sighed, "I wish Wasman would do something like that for me."

"But you're not a mother yet. You're not even pregnant." Wasman explained to her before he turned pale and his eyes became wide, "You're not are you?"

"No."

"Oh thank God."

------

That night Summer sat on her floor starting to pack up pictures that had been hanging on her walls. Some of them held memories of her pre-Springfield life, pre-Sam life but most had been taken during her stay here.

She took a picture of Kristi, Anne Marie and herself sitting by Anne's pool dressed in tank tops and rolled up jeans and placed it into the box.

_"You guys are not going to get a good tan dressed in that." Katherine said walking out of the house dressed in a bikini that hardly covered anything._

_"Well Katherine, some of us aren't a size two."_

_"I remember being a size two." Summer sighed, "I miss those days."_

After sorting threw a few others she found one that pictured Wasman and Jackson backstage before a Seusical performance holding Summer up by her feet.

_"Say it!" Jackson yelled as he grabbed Summer's pant leg harder_

_"No!" Summer squealed_

_"Summer, if you don't say it Jackson and I will drop you." Wasman told her_

_"Try it."_

_"You heard her Wasman. And you know she is getting pretty heavy."_

_"You're right Jackson." As he pretended like he was about to let go of her leg_

_"I give!" She exclaimed, "Wasman is nothing like a character from the Valley!"_

_"Now was that so hard?" Jackson asked as he and Wasman set her down_

Summer picked up her bulletin board and laughed to herself at all the inside jokes that were posted on it. She slowly took off a picture of a fuzzy caterpillar that Seth had sent her and shook her head.

_"Seth?" Summer asked panicked as she tried to lay a half awake Sam into her play pen and keep her phone against her shoulder at the same time_

_"Summer? Are you okay?" he asked_

_"No." She whispered _

_"Okay tell me what's wrong."_

_"I was lying in bed and I was sleeping, you know having this really weird dream about some guys I know painting weird pictures on my stomach with Vaseline..."_

_"Sounds like sexual repression to me." Seth said interrupting_

_"Hey, the story's not over yet." She told him as she placed a few blankets on the couch and crawled under them, "Anyway I think they were using Vaseline 'cause my stomach itched. But anyway I woke up and felt this itch by my underwear line..."_

_"This story is taking a really weird turn."_

_"Interrupting again. So I'm half asleep and I reach my hand under my blanket and I pull out this freakin' fuzzy caterpillar."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah. But I didn't know what it was 'cause it was it was rolled into a ball. And I don't know why I did this, maybe it's because I thought it might just be a dream, but I kept it on my bed and I looked at it and I sort of closed my eyes for a second and then I opened them and it was still a ball and I closed and opened my eyes again and it was no longer in a ball and it was crawling towards my arm!" _

_"That story would have been so much better if you replaced caterpillar with Bear or something."_

_"Hey it was scary."_

_"Yeah 'cause in the dark a caterpillar looks like a dragon."_

_"Who's that?" Marissa asked in the background_

_"Give Coop the phone." Summer instructed_

_"Hello?" Marissa asked getting on the line._

_"It's Summer. So I was a sleep and I woke up and there was this caterpillar on my stomach."_

_"Oh my god! Are you okay?" _

_"Yes. And at least you care about me."_

_"Of course I do. I remember how much you freaked out when Luke told you that he put a caterpillar in your sandwich in third grade and how for months after you were afraid that the caterpillar was going to turn into a butterfly and you'd die."_

_"I can't even see them on TV with out my skin crawling."_

_"Maybe you can look at this as your first step of moving on."_

She placed the picture into a zip lock bag and then took off her class schedule.

_"Attention teachers." A voice over the intercom said shortly after the bell had rung, "Although you are able to, we are asking all teachers to not print off schedules for the students. Thank you."_

_"Well that's stupid." Ms. Casey said leaning back in her chair, "We don't want you to make copies of the schedules but we'll announce that the schedules are ready so that students can bug you about them."_

_"Hey Casey, can you make me a copy of my new schedule?" Jackson asked walking into class with Counterman _

_"Uh how about no."_

_"Well how about you just log on and change my classes."_

_"You know I can also change your grades."_

_"You can't change our grades. All you can do is look at them and laugh."_

Summer placed the schedule in the bag and thought, for a moment, about how the year had gone by so fast. A year ago she had dreaded even the idea of moving to Missouri but now it was almost a second home.

"Sum?" Meg asked opening the door, "There's someone here to see you."

"Okay. Send them in."

Summer began to straitend up but stopped once she heard a voice from behind

"Hello Summer."

She paused for a moment and then slowly turned around.

"Daddy." She whispered


	37. Chapter 33

"A girl who'd wait for the third time around, head in the clouds feet on the ground,

She's a girl he's glad he's found, she's his Shipoopi."

---Shipoopi, The Music Man

"Daddy." Summer whispered

"Hi sweetie." Neil said smiling

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Summer sat quietly looking her father in the eyes with millions of thoughts running threw her head, but Sam's cries from inside of her crib caused her to push them all to the back of her mind.

"Come here honey." Summer said picking Sam up, trying to comfort her.

"Is that?"

"Yeah. This is your granddaughter Samara Leigh Cohen. Sam, this is your grandpa."

----------

Summer laid in bed in bed thinking about all the reasons why, now, her father was here and her mind kept going back to one moment

_Summer sat in her room with Marissa, holding a plastic pregnancy test in her hand, crying until she almost made herself sick. _

_"Sum, sweetie you need to calm down okay?"_

_"Calm down Coop? Seriously? Look at the stick."_

_"We aren't even sure that it isn't a false positive."_

_"Marissa, I'm a month and a half late. I'm never late. It's not false." _

_Marissa moved closer to her friend and looked her in the eye._

_"Have you thought about what you're going to do yet?"_

_"That's all I've been doing for the past month and a half. And I still have no idea."_

-----------

The next morning Summer sat at the kitchen table, across from her father, feeding Sam.

"So what do you have planned for today? Because I was thinking that I could take you and the little one shopping and then out---" Neil started

"Can't. School." Summer said picking Sam up, "But I probably can go after."

"Okay. Should I pick you up and go from there or..."

"We'll meet here. Three o'clock."

"All right. Do you need a ride to school at least?"

"Nope. Wasman's going to be here... right now." Summer told him as she saw Wasman's car pull into the driveway, "I'll see you later."

She grabbed Sam's diaper bag and her backpack and hurried out to the car.

"You're in a big hurry." Wasman said as Summer put Sam into the car seat that was resting in the middle of Wasman's back seat.

"My dad's here." She told him as she quickly ran around and slid into the front seat, "Let's go."

"Why's your dad here?"

"I don't even know."

As the car pulled out of the driveway Summer looked out her window at her father who was standing on the front porch and sighed.

_A month had passed and Summer stood in front of her mirror eyeing her quickly growing stomach while talking to Marissa on the phone_

_"I don't know how much longer I can hide this." Summer said as she pulled her shirt down._

_"That only means one thing."_

_"Marissa..."_

_"Summer...You have to tell someone about it. You chose to go through with the pregnancy and that means that you need to tell someone. Either Seth..."_

_"And ruin his relationship with Anna even more? Yeah right."_

_"Then tell you're dad."_

_"I am not telling my dad." Summer said emphasizing the word not_

_"Then tell Seth."_

_Summer sighed to herself, "My dad is not going to be happy when he finds out that his little girl is a tramp."_

_"Hey. He isn't going to think that."_

_"But what if he does? What if he's so mad at me that he kicks me out?"_

_"Then come stay with me."_

_"You mean that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm holding you to that."_

_"When are you going to do it?"_

_"Now. Before I loose my nerve."_

_"You'll call me?"_

_"I'll probably be over there."_

_"Don't think like that okay?"_

_"'Kay. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Summer hung up her phone and began to try to psyche herself up._

_"You can do this." She kept whispering as she made her way downstairs to her father's study._

_As soon as she got to the door she stopped and stood there for a moment trying to gather the courage to knock._

_She finally gave up and just said, "Daddy?"_

_"Summer, come in. What's wrong?" Neil asked looking up from his papers_

_"I need to talk to you about something." She said as she took a seat across from him_

_"This sounds serious."_

_"It is. You see about three months ago---" Summer paused and tried to reword what she was about to say, "I'm in a little bit of---"_

_'I can't do this.' She thought as tears started to run down her cheeks_

_"Summer, sweetheart, what's wrong?" _

_"Daddy." she cried placing her hands on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."_

-----------

The next afternoon as they stood in the lunch line Summer filled Kristi in on the daddy drama going on at home.

"So he just showed up?" Kristi asked as she handed the lunch lady her money

"Yep." Summer said as she did the same.

"So, why is he here?"

"I haven't a clue. But he doesn't have the step-monster with him and for that I'm grateful."

"That would totally work!" Jackson exclaimed as the girls sat down

"It would not!" Wasman argued

"What's going on?" Summer asked as she took a bite of her sandwich

"Let's ask ok?" Jackson said, ignoring Summer, as he reached out and grabbed the arm of a girl passing by, "Sare, would Hell's fire destroy a castle?"

"Yes."

"What about if the castle were made of Kryptonite?"

"Yes."

"What about if the castle were---"

"Yes. Okay? Hell's fire would destroy anything. Well, except for Jesus."

"Thank you." Jackson said and then turned back to Wasman, "Okay, so we make the castle out of Jesus and we get Tenacious D to gather everyone in the world and bring them all to the castle where---"

"Where Paulie Shore would kill them with his Paulie Shore-ness 'cause no one wants to be around him."

"Dang it!"

"Oh my god." Kristi said shaking her head, "You two are insane! Let's get to a topic that everyone can understand, okay? Alright. So Summer, your dad is town."

"Yes, he is."

"And you have no clue what he wants?"

"Yep. But he does want to take me shopping, which you know could be a good thing."

"Unless he wants to tell you some bad news like he went to Vegas and spent all of your college money and you're stuck going to Orange County Community College rather than Berkley." Jackson said

"Shut up okay?"

---------

Summer sat on her bed listing to Kellie and Gary fight over what movie to watch in the other room, while she waited for her dad arrive. She sighed to herself as she flipped through a magazine. She stared at the page trying to focus on it but her mind went back to the day her life was changed forever.

_Summer sat on Marissa's bed clinging to her Share Bear with one arm and holding a glass of water in the other. _

_"So he was pissed?" Marissa asked rubbing Summer's back._

_"I've never seen him so upset."_

_"I'm sure he wasn't upset..."_

_"Disappointed then. Which, happens to ultimately be worse. He couldn't even look at me after I told him."_

_"Does he know that it's Seth's?" _

_"No!"_

_There was a knock at the door and both girls turned and looked _

_"Come in." Summer said sniffling_

_"Hey girls." Jimmy said peaking his head in, "Summer, your dad's here. Should I..."_

_"Let him in. Yeah. Coop could we..."_

_"You bet. Come on dad." _

_Marissa and Jimmy left the room and in a minute Neil walked in_

_"Hi." He said trying to make minimal eye contact, "I'm sorry I reacted so harshly before." _

_"It's okay." Summer lied_

_"We need to discuss what you're going to do."_

_"That's a good idea."_

_"I've contacted my attorney and he gave me the name of a friend of his who works girls in your situation."_

_"What?" Summer asked confused while her father went on talking_

_"I called him and he gave me the name of a couple in Laguna Beach who are looking to adopt and they're more than happy to take you into their home for the rest of your pregnancy."_

_"I'm not giving this baby up!" Summer exclaimed standing up._

_"Summer you're not thinking clearly."_

_"Yes I am daddy. And maybe if I were a different person then I would take you up on your offer, but I'm not."_

_"Summer you can't be serious. Think about what this will do to our reputation."_

_Summer stood in shock for a moment and then laughed softly, "So that's what this is all about? You don't want to be known as Neil Roberts, the doctor with the knocked up daughter."_

_"Summer..."_

_"You know what daddy? If you don't want me in your house while I'm pregnant, fine. I'll be gone as soon as school's out for summer."_

_-------_

That night, after a long 4 hours of shopping, Summer and her father sat at a table in Subway while Sam slept in her stroller beside them.

"Daddy you really didn't have to buy me that dress."

"Summer, it's only right for a father to spoil his only daughter. And that goes double if it's for her prom."

"Yeah but I've already got a prom dress though."

"But this is a Vera Wang and ever since middle school all I've heard from you is that you will just die if you don't get to wear a Vera Wang to prom."

"I'm not that same girl daddy."

"I can tell." He sighed and then looked Summer in the eyes, "It kills me that I have missed so much of your life. There's this girl standing in front of me that I can't even recognize. You've matured far beyond your years."

"Daddy..."

"You have. And it hurts that I've missed that, and that I've missed my granddaughter grow up. "

Summer sat looking at her half eaten sandwich with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you missed that too."


	38. Chapter 34

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

Shipoopi, The Music Man

Thursday morning Summer sat in the Drama room filling out the questions for her Drama Club banquet bio with Kristi and Becca.

"Question six: Who's your secret crush?" Becca read out-loud, "I'm going to have to say Eliza Dushku. Or Counterman."

"Question three: What is something that no one knows about you?" Summer read

"I'm Mike Jones, bitch." Kristi said laughing

"I don't get it." Summer said very confused.

"Oh my god is that question on there?" Jackson asked walking into the room with Ms. Casey and Sarah

"Yes!" Becca said as she laughed

"I don't get it you guys." Summer said confused

"It's an inside joke from last year." Sarah told her

"Too many people know about it so I don't really think that it qualifies as an inside joke." Jackson said

"How do you figure?" Kristi asked

"If too many people know an inside joke then it's not an inside joke any more. It would just be a joke." he told her

"But some people have to know. You know like if Casey were to be in her Drama one class and say 'That makes me want to poop' they'd just be like 'you need to poop? What?'" Sarah said

"Yeah but it's better if only a few people know. Like if I were to say Mamasita, no one would get it except for Matt. And we would just laugh."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but Jackson has a point." Becca said, "I don't even get that one."

"Basically it's a shout-out to Y tu Mama tambien which is directed by the same guy who directed one of the Harry Potter films which is nothing like Harry Potter 'cause a) it's in Spanish and 2) it's pretty much a porno." he explained

"Changing the subject now." Ms. Casey said as she took a seat at her desk, "So Summer, when's Seth getting here?"

"Eight tonight." Summer said as a big smile grew across her face

"Are the two of you excited about prom?" Becca asked

"Kinda. It's not like it's the first time we've gotten to get all dressed up but I think tomorrow night will be a whole lot better then Saturday. I am dreading seeing the Newport social scene and having them act like they're so happy to see me when we all know that the minute I leave they'll be starting rumors about me behind my back."

That afternoon in study hall Summer sat alternating between doodling in her notebook and checking the clock.

"A watched pot never boils." Wasman whispered into her ear as she checked the clock for the fiftieth time that period.

"Shut up." Summer said as she went back to doodling.

"Why are you so anxious to get out of her anyway? I mean it's not like prom's tonight or anything. Any even it was it's not like it's the first time you guys have gotten to dress up for something. I mean didn't you guys do this every weekend back in Newport?"

"We've never gotten to get all dressed up and go out together. Well there was the Casino night. And his grandfather's birthday. But those don't count."

"Why?"

"'Cause they don't."

"Oh well…"

"Why don't you just shut up okay?"

"I'm just saying that prom is not this big thing that everyone makes it out to be. I mean it's three hours of listening to 'Hey Ya' and 'The Reason' followed by having awkward sex because school is almost over and in a few months you'll be in different places."

"But Seth and I have already had awkward sex, so they'll be no worrying about that at the end of the night."

"Ms. Roberts, Mr. Wasman." The teacher said from the front of the room, "While you don't care about passing your finals next week some do. So could you please be quiet?"

"Sorry." they both said and Summer went back to doodling.

That night Summer lied on the couch watching the preview for the season finale of The Valley when Meg took a seat beside her

"Your dad head back to the hotel?" she asked

"Yep." Summer said as she turned off the tv

"Have you talked to him about spending the day with Seth tomorrow?"

"Yep. And he's strangely excited about it which, I gotta say, scares me a little."

"Why? That should be great news."

"Yeah, it should. But Seth doesn't really do that great in stressful situations and he's going to scare my dad. Plus I haven't even asked Seth about it yet."

"You haven't asked him? Why?"

"If he says no then that will leave a really bad impression with my father and we don't want that."

Both girls turned their heads towards the front door when they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"I think that's him." Meg whispered, "Now's as good a time as any."

"Okay." Summer said as she got up and walked to the door

"Hey you." Seth said as she opened the door.

"Hi." She said leaning up against the doorframe, giving him a flirty smile, "I thought you were never going to get here."

"Well I'm here now."

"Meg we're going to be in my room, ok?"

Summer picked up Seth's bag and they headed into her room

"There's my little girl." Seth said as he picked up Sam who was happily chewing on the ear of a teddy bear, "Did you miss your daddy? Huh?"

"Of course she missed her daddy."

They all took a seat on Summer's bed and Seth looked at Summer and smiled

"I missed you, you know that?"

"How can you have missed me? It hasn't even been a week since the last time you were here."

"It feels so much longer." Seth laid on his back and looked up at Summer, "So what do we have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well, I was thinking that while I'm at school and the senior picnic you and Sam could spend time with my dad."

"You're telling me that you want your dad and the guy that got his only daughter pregnant to spend the day together? Yeah." He laughed, "That's going to end well."

"You don't have to spend the day together. Just some of the day."

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Summer asked sticking her bottom lip out."

"Summer…"

"Sam really wants you to."

"Sam doesn't even know what we're talking about." Seth said as he looked at his daughter who was still chewing on her bear.

"Yes she does." Summer said as she stood Sam up, "Please Daddy? I really want to spend the day with two of my favorite guys. Please?"

"Fine." He said sitting up, "I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Summer exclaimed, "And I promise you that I will make it worth your while."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."


	39. Chapter 35

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

Shipoopi, The Music Man

Friday night Summer sat in her bedroom pulling her hair into a curly bun while Seth sat on her bed watching Blues Brothers with Sam.

"So you still haven't told me how it went with my dad." Summer said as she placed a bobby pin in to hold her hair in place

"It went okay, you know."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah Seth said before turning his attention back to the TV.

"You see that lady right there?" he asked Sam as he pointed to the screen, "That is Carrie Fisher. Star Wars very own Princess Leigha."

"Seth." Summer said standing up and walking into her closet, "You do know that Sam doesn't understand a word of what you're saying."

"I'm sure that she understands a word. And plus you're never too young to be introduced to comic geniuses like Jim and Dan."

"Well there's this girl in my study hall whose parents did Tent Theatre at SMS with John Goodman."

"Ah yes, SMS, the Harvard of the Midwest."

"Zip me up, please." Summer said walking out of the closet dressed in a simple black dress with silver heels.

"You look incredible." Seth said as he walked over with Sam on his hip.

"Well thank you." she smiled

An hour later Summer and Seth made their way into the ballroom of the Tower Club, an exclusive hotel and Restaurant.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Summer asked with tears filling her eyes

"What's wrong?" Seth whispered as he began to stroke her back

"I don't know." She whispered back trying to keep the tears in

"Summer!" Becca hurrying up dressed in a stunning black and purple ball gown.

"Becca! What are you doing here?"

"Counterman's date backed out at the last minute so as I good friend I decided to give up my night of movies and popcorn to get dressed up and spend one last dance with all my friends."

"This is what you're third prom?"

"Second."

"Are you even going to go to your own prom next year?"

"I don't have that much of an exciting so probably."

A few hours later Summer sat talking with Kristi and Becca while Seth hung out with Wasman and Counterman.

"So Summer, what's the official count on how many more days until you and Seth make your treck across country?" Becca asked

"Eleven."

"Are you kidding?" Kristi asked in shock, "Only ten more days?"

"Yep."

"So what are you guys doing once you get back to Newport?"

"I don't know. Have fun. Be happy."

That night Summer sat on the floor of her room packing her cd's into a large Hollister shopping bag while Seth played with Sam on the bed.

"That is an outrageous amount of cd's you have there. Why are you bringing all of them?"

"Because we'll have them out of the way when we have to move the rest of my stuff."

"So, we're really doing this. It's really real." Seth said as he and Sam took a seat on the floor

"Yeah. It is."


	40. chapter 36

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

Shipoopi, The Music Man

Saturday night Summer sat in the Cohen's living room with Sam on her lap while Kristen stood behind her putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Okay," Kirsten said as she straitened Summer's tiara "give me Sam and then you can go get dressed."

"Go to Gramma." Summer said as she slid Sam into Kirsten's open arms and hurried up to Seth's room and quickly began to get dressed.

Five minutes later Summer made the first of many grand entrances for the evening when she walked down the front stairs and in to the living room dressed in a floor length off-white strapless Vera Wang.

"How do I look?" Summer asked as she struck a picture perfect model-pose.

"You look stunning. Seth is going to be in awe."

"I hope so."

"So Summer, you ready to go?" Ryan asked as he walked through the kitchen.

"Yeah." Summer said as she picked up her matching clutch purse, "Where's Seth?"

"He's coming." Seth said as he walked into the room

"What took you so long? I was afraid we were going to miss our dinner reservation."

"Hey now. You just got dressed."

"How do you know that? Oh my god, were you spying on me?" she asked as she hit Seth's arm with her purse.

"No, and by the way oww." he complained, "I sent dad in here to see how things are going."

"Oh. Sorry then. Now are we ready to go?"

Two hours later Summer and Seth walked into the Ballroom that Harbor was using to hold prom.

"It is so beautiful." Summer said in awe.

"It really is." Seth said with his eyes on Summer

"You know what this reminds me of? Cotillion."

"Only it's going to end a lot differently."

"I hope so." Summer said as she took a hold of Seth's hand, "Now let's go find Coop and Ryan."

They walked down the stairs and onto the dance floor walking past groups of students, most of whom never gave Seth the time of day, looking at the two of them in shock with looks on there face that seemed to say, 'How did he manage to get a girl like her?' They walked past Holly and her clique and were stopped by Holly herself.

"Oh my god Summer!" Holly said ignoring Seth

"Hi Holly." Summer said back, copying the bubbly tone that Holly was using

"So, what are you doing here? Your dad said you moved to Michigan."

"Missouri."

"Whatever. It's just that I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"We saw each other at that party you threw during Spring break."

"You were there?"

"Yeah. You said that I've almost dropped the five-plus pounds that I had put on when school ended and I said that the ten pounds you gained seems to work for you and you know what? You're right that wasn't you." Summer said, knowing that was the only way that they could drop it.

"I knew it. I would have remembered seeing you."

"Summer, I'm going to track down Ryan and Marissa." Seth said letting go of her hand.

"Okay." She said sending him don't leave me looks.

"I can't believe that you actually went as his date. You must be really desperate to come tonight."

"No, not really. Actually he's my fiancé." Summer told her holding out her hand

"You're...really? Wow. That's a big step."

"I know, but I mean we do..." Summer started but was cut off by Marissa.

"Summer! There you are." Marissa said grabbing Summer's arm, "Sorry but I'm stealing her."

"Sorry Hol. We'll talk more later."

Marissa began dragging Summer off, her lips moving a mile a minute. "Can you believe that Prom is already here? I mean this year has gone by so fast don't you think?"

"Yeah..."

"And it's also turned out to be the total opposite of what I thought it would be. I mean yeah here we are in our Vera and Valentino and yes we do have incredibly sweet guys on our arms but I never would have thought that you would be attending Prom as a guest and that we would be skipping all of the post-prom parties to go home to our kids. Not only that, but you're the only one who's the real mother. I mean I'm just the girlfriend of the father."

"Okay come here." Summer said taking the lead, dragging Marissa into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, "Breath on me."

"Sum..."

"Breath on me."

Marissa quickly breathed on Summer and then crossed her arms across her chest in a very Paris Hilton-esque way, "There happy?"

"You're drunk."

"What?"

"Give me the alcohol."

"This is prom Sum. We need to have a little fun."

"Marissa I do not want a T.J. flashback. Just give me what ever kind of drink you have in your bag." Summer paused for a moment and then repeated herself, "Give it to me now."

Marissa took out a silver flask and flung it into Summer's hand, "There."

"Now what is wrong with you?"

Before Marissa had a chance to answer the girls heard Holly's voice from the other side of the door.

"Did you hear that Summer and Seth Cohen are engaged? I mean really." she said

"What is she thinking?" A fellow Holly-ite asked

"I don't know. But I did hear that the reason that she left is 'cause she got pregnant." A third girl said

"Really? Holly said in shock, "whose is it?"

"I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me if it's the baby that Ryan is raising. I mean Marissa deserves getting cheated on after all the times that she cheated on him."

Summer shot Marissa a 'they've got to be kidding' look and was even more shocked when she heard the rest of the conversation

"It's not like he hasn't cheated on her."

The voices began to move farther away and Summer looked Marissa in the eye and asked, "They're not serious about you, right?"

"They're not right about a lot of thing but unfortunately they are right about this."

"You cheated..."

"Only once. Okay, technically twice but the second time Ryan and I had decided that we'd see each other with others on the side. And I know what you're thinking but we didn't do anything. We just kissed."

"What about Ryan?"

"He didn't do anything. You know him he's loyal."

"Why would they think that?"

Marissa leaned up against the countertop and took a deep breath, "You know girls like them. They need drama to make their life look like its normal."

"Does Ryan know about the others?"

"No."

"Maybe you should tell him. I can tell that it's really weighing heavily on you."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Your life is going so well. I didn't want to make you with it."

"Coop, I'm your best friend. I'm going to deal with it whether you want me to or not."

"Now are you sure about this?" Seth asked as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Yes. I mean it's not like we can go out and get plastered or anything."

"It's just…I never pictured spending prom night like this."

"You never pictured spending prom night with your incredibly hot fiancée and your nine month old daughter watching movies?"

"What teenage boy does?"

"Now come on…" Summer started but was cut off by Seth's phone ringing.

"I've got to get this."

"Okay. I'll go get movies and you get munchies and we'll meet back here."

"Gotcha."

Summer began walking towards the video store, lifting up the bottom of her dress trying not to get it dirty. She opened the door and began looking threw the isles of DVD's and video's.

"Summer?" a voice from behind her asked

"Yeah?" She asked turning around and was surprised to see Danny standing there, "Danny! Hi!"

"I'm surprised that you remember me."

"Of course I do. How's everything?"

"Everything's good. I'm working here."

"Really? Wow. And you're working right now?"

"Yep."

"Gosh, what unspeakable crimes did you do for them to make you work the late shift on Prom night?"

"I volunteered. My girlfriend and I just broke up. She said that my comedy was too big whatever that means."

"That sucks. I'm sorry."

"I'm getting over it. But how are you? We haven't seen each other since last year."

"Well I'm engaged."

"Really? Congratulations."

"Thank you. But, um, that's not all. I have a daughter."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. Her name's Sam, she's nine months old, beautiful. Looks like a spitting image of her father."

"And who is her father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Seth Cohen."

"Seth Coreally? And is he your fiancé?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's a lucky guy."

Summer hurried to the range rover as the sprinkles that were falling quickly turned to raindrops.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she got in the car and shut the door.

"Made it just in time." Seth laughed

"So what did you get?"

"Chimichangas, spicy buffalo wings, fries and tator tots."

"Ooh. All the makings of a fun filled night of movies."

"What about you?"

"I rented Garden State and then I saw that they're having this huge sale on used movies so I kinda splurged a little."

"How much is a little?"

"Thirty-eight dollars."

"Thirty-eigSummer!"

"I got some good movies. I got Kids, High Fidelity, Pretty in Pink, Blues Brothers 2000, The Village, Animal House and Rob Roy for your dad 'cause he loves that movie."

"You got the Village?" Seth asked

"Yes. And once you get passed the fact that the previews make it look like a scary movie and it's not it's really good."

"Hmm."

"Ooh and I also saw this movie called Lord of the G-String that I thought about getting for you but I decided against."

"Actually it's called Lord of the String."

Summer looked at Seth for a minute and then raised her eye brow.

"I've never seen it or anything. I've just seen the box." Seth said stumbling on his words

"Uh-huh."

Seth started the car and they started on their way home

"So I saw an old friend while I was getting videos."

"Really? Who?"

"Danny."

"Big Funny Guy?"

"Yep. I told him that we are engaged and about Sam."

"You told him about Sam? Really?"

"Yeah."

Summer waited a minute for Seth to say something and she couldn't wait any longer

"What?"

"What what?"

"Your attitude. If something's wrong just say so."

"I thought we were going to wait to tell people about Sam. You know together."

"Well if I were to wait that long Sam would be all grown up having kids of her own. It's not that big of a deal Seth."

"Yes it is! You've gotten to make all the decisions in Sam's life and I haven't had any word."

"Oh my god! Is that what this is all about?"

"You chose to keep Sam. You chose to move half way across the country. You chose to not tell me about her for seven months."

"Oh my god!" Summer exclaimed but she wasn't responding to what Seth had just said. Her eyes had locked onto a red convertible that had moved into their lane to try and pass a few cars.


	41. chapter 37

"A woman who'll wait for the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground

She's girl he's glad he's found, she's his shipoopi."

Shipoopi, The Music Man

"Seth? Are you okay?" Summer asked trying not to look at the car that had crashed into the front

"I think so. Are you okay?" he whispered

Summer sat in the ER waiting room, flipping through an old issue of People as she waited for Seth to come back from getting examined.

"Summer?" Kristen called as she and Sandy came running in thru the doors

"Kirsten, Sandy." Summer said standing up 9

"What happened?" Sandy asked, "Where's Seth?"

"We were in a little accident and he's getting checked out right now but I'm sure Seth's fine."

"The police said that the front is totaled."

"Okay, it was pretty bad. But it has seen worse. And plus Seth and I are both okay so that's good."

Seth walked through the doors and into the waiting room.

"Seth!" Kirsten exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've got some bumps and bruises, but nothing serious."

"Are you sure?" She asked brushing a strand of hair out of his face

"Mom."

"Sorry, sorry. It's a mother's job to worry. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. How about you guys pull the car up front and we'll meet you there?"

"Yeah."

Sandy and Kirsten headed towards the exit and Summer started to follow but was stopped by Seth gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked

"Sure."

"Let's sit." They both took a seat and he paused for a minute trying to think of how to word what he was about to say.

"I was a jerk." he said bluntly, "The things that I said they…they were caused by something else. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Summer sighed, "You had a point."

"No I didn't. I just…you know that phone call I got? It was Ryan."

"Oh god." Summer whispered, "Marissa told him didn't she?"

"You know?"

"I was the one who told her to tell him."

"Well, yeah, she told him and they broke up. And, all of a sudden it was like my stomach dropped out. All I could think about was that they weren't together anymore and I got scared. I was so scared. Then there was only one thought running through my head, 'If they can't make it can we?'"

"Of course we can." Summer said placing a hand on his bruised face, "We're one of those couples, you know, like Joanie and Chauchi or Luke and Leigha…"

"Luke and Leigha were brother and sister."

"Regardless. We're just like them. Even when we're not together we're still together. We have a bond that cannot be broken. Okay?"

"Okay."

The next morning Seth and Summer strolled down the boardwalk pushing Sam in her stroller.

"Isn't this a great way to spend Sunday morning?" Seth asked taking a sip of his coffee

"Yeah it is. And it's an even better way to spend the last few hours in town." Summer sighed

"Don't remind me. How many more days until you get to stay with me forever?"

"Ten more days."

"Far too long."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Cohen clan." Luke said as he walked up

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Seth asked

"Well, I thought that I'd stop and get some coffee before heading home."

"Late night partying?" Summer asked as she bent down to pick Sam up.

"Very late night. All though I heard the two of you had an even bigger night. You were in an accident?"

"How'd you hear?"

"It's very hard to keep a secret here. Plus some people saw your car being towed off."

"And they made a call…"

"And that person made a call and the next thing you know there's rumors that you guys got into an accident while smuggling immigrants out of Mexico."

"Right." Summer laughed before adding, "That's not a real rumor is it?"

Luke laughed to himself as he shook his head no.

"You and Sam might want to take a walk." Seth said, "Anna's coming this way."

"No." Summer said handing Sam to her father, "Luke and I are going to take a walk. You and Sam have a nice talk with Anna."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on Luke, you can buy me some more coffee."

Luke and Summer started walking and Summer turned her head around and sighed to herself as Anna and Seth began talking.

"You nervous?" Luke asked

"What would I be nervous?" Summer asked uneasily

"I don't know maybe because right now Seth's telling his ex girlfriend about how he cheated on her and had a baby with another girl. And then there's the chance that she will hate you forever. And there's also the chance that all of Newport is going to find out."

"That was a rhetorical question actually, but thanks for making me feel even more nervous. Great job buddy."

That evening Summer sat in the airport with Sam on her lap chewing on a set of plastic keys.

"Well, this was a very eventful trip wasn't it? I mean you really got to meet your cousin Cohen, and you got to spend more time with you're grandparents. And mommy and daddy got into an accident and relationships were ruined. Oh and we can't forget about Anna finding out about you can we? No, we can't." Summer rubbed her daughters head as she held her closer, "At least she wasn't mad at mommy or daddy. That's good. I mean even though she and I don't talk anymore I know that your daddy is still friends with her and I would hate it if I ruined that. But enough from me. What did you think of your second trip to Newport? Was it fun? Hmm?"

Sam started to babble and shake her keys and Summer laughed to herself.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
